Chipotle Pop Rocks
by superspreegirl89
Summary: Musical genres don't always mix. The nation's hottest male pop group, H0t T0p1c, rule the music industry as kings but things start changing as fans start turning to another muse: an up-incoming metal band simply known as SCREAM. What are the dark secrets that lurk within the lyrics? Is it a collaboration of genius, or the work of insanity... (Full summary inside)
1. 1-My Brother the Asshole

_Summary: Like chipotle flavored Pop Rocks, musical genres don't always mix. The nation's hottest male pop group, H0t T0p1c, rule the music industry as kings but things start changing as fans start turning to another muse: an up-incoming metal band simply known as SCREAM. What are the dark secrets that lurk within the lyrics? Is it a collaboration of genius, or the work of insanity... Just how far are people willing to go in the name of fame? Rated M for: Language, self-harm (TRIGGER WARNING), sex/sexual references, many-a-pairings, violence, disturbing mental images, drugs/alcohol, OOC, AU_

Disclaimers: All products and characters mentioned are not owned by me, promoted by me, or associated with me.

* * *

**A/N-I have returned! With a new fic, as promised! Writing is slow at the moment so bear with me if the updates aren't speedy. Throughout the story there will be Latin phrases. I'm obviously not fluent in Latin, as cool as that would be, so if my translations are off please let me know! I don't want to offend someone or look like an idiot. With that said, please enjoy the first chapter! Also, reviews are great (like hot cocoa on a cold winters day) but not ****necessary. I'm not the type of person who demands like 100 reviews before a new chapter is posted. Pfft! Really? I will hopefully get this updated in 1-2 weeks time. Thanks! ^^**

"So tell me about this brother of yours again." Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Rinoa, there's NOTHING to say about him."

"I know, but I'm curious with him being in H0t T0p1c and all. He has to be popular," Rinoa guessed. Larxene hoisted her shopping bags higher on her shoulders and repositioned her phone.

"Like you wouldn't believe. But I honestly doesn't see what they see in him. The guys an ass!"

"You're just biased because you live with him."

"No, I'm not. Seriously the guy is an asshole. He treats everyone like absolute garbage. I honestly feel sorry for his fans because he throws them under the bus like a used towel. I can't stand it!"

"Maybe he's just going through a phase. How old is he again?"

"Eighteen but I swear he acts like he's nine. Maybe even four!"

"Just use your big sister charm to bring him back down to earth." Larxene sighed and hopped on the train. The doors shut behind her and she sped off to another part of the city to her home. It was warm on the train with everyone pressed together. Larxene switched her phone to her other ear.

"He won't listen to me. He barely listens to Marly," she remarked.

"But you're his big sister!"

"I may be four years older than he is but he refuses to acknowledge me as his caretaker. Ever since the piece of shit turned eighteen he's pretended I never existed."

"That's not right. You raised him for six years after your parents died so he should at least come to appreciate that."

"Nope. He's just an asshole. I can't think of another word to describe him."

"Well, maybe things will get better. He's starting his tour soon right?" Larxene mentally smacked herself. She had forgotten about the tour.

"Yeah…that's true. God, I feel horrible for the other members of his group. Three months on a bus together. What a nightmare!" The train slowed to a stop and Larxene hopped off. She climbed the stairs to the street above and began walking home, her heels clicking against the pavement. It wasn't terribly warm with fall approaching but she still sported a lime spaghetti strap tank top that ended above her navel and a pair of white short shorts. Her lime stilettos had open toes, revealing the pearly white polish on her nails.

"Tell me about it. I can barely stand my co-workers for a week and that's with going home every night. You're lucky you got into solo work, Larxene. At least you don't have people pushing on your buttons 24/7." Larxene chuckled and adjusted her bags again as she turned the corner.

"Right. Well, I'm almost home so I'll have to call you later." Rinoa sighed.

"I suppose I can get back to work. Why can't my life be glamorous like yours?" Larxene flicked her sunglasses from her forehead onto the bridge of her nose.

"Because of one simple thing." At the sound of her approach, the press was all over her. Larxene smiled and walked past without so much as a wave. He heard the shouts of girls screaming her name, begging her to take them with her. When Larxene entered the lobby, the noise instantly died. "Desperate fan girls. I honestly don't mind the press but those H0t T0p1c fannies are driving me insane!"

"Mm, you're right. It's a shame the press is really only there for your brother. You're good at what you do too, Larxene. Don't discredit yourself." Larxene sighed and punched the elevator button.

"Thanks, Rinoa."

"Who knows? Maybe that feature will get you some good press." Larxene scoffed.

"R-i-g-h-t. Hardly anyone knows the group and they only have one CD out."

"Is it any good?"

"Haven't looked into it yet." Larxene checked her manicured nails and the door to the elevators swung open. She stepped inside and punched thirty five. The doors shut and she started to fly upwards.

"Check them out. Maybe they're good."

"Hmm, I wouldn't get my hopes up. I overheard they're going to be one of the openers for H0t T0p1c's opening concert."

"Oh?"

"Apparently they're finishing off their first tour. I suppose this works out to my advantage because now I can see them live."

"Oh, you're lucky. Free concerts! I envy you." Larxene chuckled.

"We'll do lunch sometime, alright? I'll buy."

"Thanks. I'm getting tired of tuna on wheat." The elevator opened and Larxene ended the call. She stepped off and walked into her suite that she shared with her brother. Larxene put her sunglasses back on her head and walked around to the living room.

"Oh, Roxy!" she called, her electric blue eyes gleaming. Her face instantly fell into a deep frown as she found her brother. Larxene's shopping bags slid off her shoulders and she crushed the handles in her fists. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw twitched.

Roxas Turner, her younger brother and the most popular of the four H0t T0p1c members, was sitting on the couch. He smirked at his sister slyly. Larxene fumed. What offended her was the girl kneeling between Roxas's legs with her face in his business. Larxene held up two fingers angrily. Roxas smile broadened and he held up four.

'_Four! Oh you are sick! Faceless fan girl number four is sucking off my brother in my own home. GOD! What an asshole!'_ Larxene lowered her fingers and forced a sadistic smile. "Hello, Roxas. Having a nice day?" she asked, trying not to growl.

"Could be better," Roxas replied smartly. He ran a hand through his wild blonde hair. Larxene felt her jaw twitch in irritation.

"Well then I'll leave you be, seeing as you're so preoccupied. I just thought I'd tell you I got a feature deal."

"Don't screw it up." Larxene's fists turned white as she clenched them even tighter. She marched off to her room before she tried to kill her brother.

'_Leave it be. It's fine. It's FINE. It's FUCKING FINE! Just deal with it Larxene! In a few days you'll get the place to yourself for three whole months while your brother is out touring.'_ Larxene stepped into her room and slammed the door shut, locking it. She threw her bags on her bed and let out a muffled scream. Then she took a deep breath to calm herself. Larxene began unpacking her bags and putting her new goods in order.

Her room was fairly plain. The floor of the suite was a dark cherry and her walls were white. Posters of various bands hung on the wall to fill in the space. Some were even signed by groups she worked with in the past. Her furniture was white save her curtains. They hung on the sides of her window, which took up ninety percent of her one wall. They were chiffon, a mix of yellows and blues. Larxene loved how bright they looked in the sunlight.

She sat down heavily at her desk chair and clicked on her computer. Her music account opened as the main screen came to life. She clicked on the store and waited it for the page to load. Then she searched for the group she was going to be featured with in their next album. She frowned at her search results. All that had come up was the screamo genre. Larxene sighed and tried to remember the name of the album.

"It was in Latin…" she mused, tapping one of her manicured nails on the desk top. "Valley Punch…Vale Poultry…ah!" Larxene quickly typed in the name.

_Vale Pulchra_. Beautiful Goodbye.

She instantly got the result she wanted and scanned the songs. There were twelve of them, all with Latin names. Larxene suddenly wondered what she was getting into. '_Are they some sort of cult group? Do they chant or something? Oh, god, Larxene what did you get yourself tied up in…'_ Before she could hit preview she heart shouts from the living room. She sighed and went to her door. Larxene cracked it and peeked outside. Roxas was shoving the girl from the suite and screaming at her. '_What, did she bite him? Good for her! They honestly should do it more often. Maybe Roxy will finally get the message to stop treating his fans like a pack of disposable spoons.'_

Larxene shut the door, leaving unlocked this time, and went back to her computer. She turned up the volume on her speakers and hit preview. She was hit with the sound of guitars and drums with a heavy bass. There was something else to it…keyboard? Larxene listened passively until the singer started. His voice was deep and powerful. Larxene thought it actually sounded good for a rookie group. And as an added bonus, it wasn't in Latin. She skimmed through a couple more songs before she heard the front door to the suite open.

Larxene turned down the volume and tried to listen. There was a soft conversation before she heard footsteps fade towards the other side of the suite. Roxas's bedroom door shut shortly after. Larxene sighed. '_Faceless fan girl number five. Way to destroy her life. I'd put good munny down on saying she's probably a virgin.'_ Larxene moved her cursor across the screen bought the album without listening to the rest of the songs and downloaded it to her iPod. Then she plugged her headphones in and cranked the music to drown out the background noise.

Larxene propped herself up on her bed and flicked through some magazines. She wasn't really interested in them but it was something to pass the time while she listened to her newest group. If the chorus was catchy, Larxene muttered it quietly under her breath the second and third time it came around.

As the last song finished, Larxene ears were rushed with the sound of silence. She blinked and set down her magazine. Her ears perked up at the sound of the front door being ripped open and slammed closed, followed by the sounds of running footsteps down the hall. She let out a sigh and kicked her shoes off. Then she sprawled out on her bed and let her mind be absorbed by the silence.

Her door opened and she turned her head to find Roxas leaning against the frame. His hair was disheveled and he smelled like sex and sweat. Larxene frowned. Roxas crossed his arms over his chest. They both waited for the other to speak first.

"So," Larxene started, breaking the tense silence, "you had a productive day."

"Not really," Roxas muttered. "They weren't really worth it."

"Then why…?"

"You know why." Larxene's frown turned into a scowl. Roxas scowled back at her. She finally rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in defeat.

"Whatever. Did you leave any food in the fridge?"

"No."

"Of course you didn't," Larxene muttered under her breath. "Guess I'll just order out then."

"Do that." Roxas pushed himself up from the door frame and shut the door behind him. Larxene dug her nails into the fabric of her sheets.

'_I can't get through to him anymore. I'd get more out of trying to teach a shrimp to fly.'_ Larxene picked her iPod from her stomach and scrolled back through the songs of the album. The album art was generic. It was a shadowy picture of six figures leaning against a wall, telling the singer nothing about the members. She heard Roxas pouring himself a bowl of cereal in the kitchen. Then her thumb brushed against the first song of the album. The music started up and she dropped her arm back onto her stomach.

By the time the album finished again, Larxene managed to heave herself upwards to find the nearest take out menu.

XxXxX

Larxene hummed to her iPod as she ate her bowl of cereal. It was early in the morning and she was getting ready for a recording session. She was already dressed in a light blue tank top and purple shorts. She blond hair was smoothed back, save her bangs. The two strands of hair refused to be gelled back and hovered above her skull like a pair on antennae. Larxene spooned some cereal into her mouth and checked the time on the microwave. 7:49. She smirked and shoveled another spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

There was a loud outburst of cursing from Roxas's room. A minute later the teen slammed his door open and stormed over to Larxene while attempting to shove his legs into a pair of black skinny jeans. "Damn it, Larxene! You knew I was going to be late!" he barked. Larxene shrugged, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing.

"If you're so keen on being an adult, you can wake up on your own," she retorted, shoving another spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Roxas growled and sprinted to the bathroom. They were picked up at their apartment complex by their chauffeur at eight on most mornings to be taken to work. They both had driver licenses but their manager had insisted on having Roxas being driven everywhere for his safety. Roxas didn't mind avoiding the morning rush traffic and Larxene made sure to leech rides out of her brother whenever she could.

The elder sibling finished off her cereal and licked her spoon clean with a smile. Roxas sprinted out of the bathroom to his bedroom, toothbrush dangling in the corner of his mouth. Larxene could hear clothes being ripped out of her brother's closet. She rose from the table and put her dishes in the sink. She then poured coffee into two thermoses, adding cream to one and sugar to the other. Reaching into the cupboard, she picked out a strawberry flavored toaster pastry from their vast arrangement in their cupboards. Roxas wasn't much to cook so he had practically ever flavor on hand as his backup nourishment supplies.

Larxene headed to her room and slipped on a pair of bright blue stilettos. She walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the coffees. After a couple minutes, Roxas sprinted from his room and rammed his feet into a pair of shoes he had carried out with him. He was dressed in skinny jeans with a white button-up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and he wore a dark grey vest over the shirt. His ears sported an array of silver jewelry, four piercings on each side. Larxene sported a pair of large silver loops herself. Roxas darted into the bathroom and rinsed his mouth of toothpaste before racing after his sister towards the elevator.

Once inside the box, they headed down to the lobby, Larxene handing over her brother's breakfast. Roxas began scarfing it down without even a thanks. Larxene sighed and sipped her coffee, the one with cream. It was going to be a long day. She could already tell. They exited to the lobby and headed outside where their chauffeur, Xigbar, was waiting in his black outfit. His hair was slicked back into a long, low pony tail that hung to his waist. Xigbar grinned at the siblings approach.

"Morning sunshine! Looks like someone slept in late," he commented to Roxas with a dry laugh.

"Just drive," Roxas growled, still too groggy to make a better comeback. Larxene smiled and nodded to the driver. The siblings slid into the back of the car and Xigbar hopped in the front. The engine started with a purr and they were off. Larxene turned her attention to outside the window and propped her elbow on the door, resting her chin on her palm.

She and Roxas were under contract with Dahlia Records, headed by the famous CEO and manager Marluxia Fey. He was the one that formed H0t T0p1c two years ago and since then he was riding the waves of his success. Larxene had signed on a year before the H0t T0p1c craze. Her career never really took off like her brother's did. It wasn't about a lack of talent. Larxene had plenty of it as she had close to forty singles and features under her belt, but she lacked the impact her brother had. H0t T0p1c was an instant hit, riding to the top of the charts with their first release. The pop group had several songs in the current top 100 billboard charts, including one from over a year ago. Their fan base was one of the largest in the world.

The ride to fame was not what the group expected. At first they remained their usual, awkward teenage selves and loved their fans with every ounce of their being. As each month progressed, their attitudes slowly changed. Larxene didn't think the press helped any. If anything, it forced the four teens to change their image to meet the public's demands. And so over the past two years Larxene lost her brother and gained a monster.

Marluxia was no better. He soon focused all his attention on his most profitable group and others were slowly forgotten. The man himself was nice when he wanted to be but he tended to be snobby. He also liked to get what he wanted and if he didn't, he found a way to make sure he did.

'_Ugh, makes me wonder how I ever had a crush on the guy so long ago. It really makes me wonder who the bigger influence was.' _ Larxene mused as she sipped her coffee. She glanced over at her brother. Roxas was brooding into his thermos. She reached over and started fixing his hair. Roxas scowled but let his sister attempt to make him look presentable.

"So, are you excited for the tour?" she asked.

"No," Roxas replied bluntly, glaring at the thermos before taking a sip.

"But you're going to get so much press. The fans will love you!" She decided to lay her charm on thick since Roxas was in one of his darker moods. Her brother had four emotions: dark, sly, ticked off, and bored. Oddly enough, Roxas was the most pleasant to be around when he was darkly brooding.

"I don't care. It's three months with that whiney ass bitch Sora. I'll drown myself in the toilet before the tour is over." Xigbar burst out laughing. Larxene shot him a sour look and the driver quickly composed himself. Larxene enjoyed Xigbar as a driver but there were times when he was a bit out of line. He made a joke over just about everything, which to most people came off as a bit rude. His driving was a different story all on its own. Xigbar was an ex-marine who used to be a professional sniper. He had been critically injured in a fire fight due to a mine and was discharged from duty. He lost to use of his right eye and he bore a large scar on his left cheek. The man usually wore a black eye patch over his dead eye to keep people from staring. Due to his limited eyesight, his driving had several blind spots. It wasn't a Xigbar morning until the car cut off at least six others traveling down to the Dahlia office.

"I'm sure the others will try and keep Sora's bitching to a minimum. After all, they're going to be living with him too," Larxene reminded. Roxas frowned.

"You're coming to the opening concert, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, baby brother. Besides, my new gig is going to be playing as one of your openers so I'll get to scope out the competition while I'm there." Roxas shifted in his seat, staring at his sister warily.

"Who are you being featured with?"

"Some newbie group known as SCREAM."

"Sounds stupid."

"They're metal."

"Even more stupid." Roxas brooded some more into his coffee.

"They're not that bad. I've listened to their CD and it's actually pretty good."

"As in newbie good or they just happened to get lucky?" Larxene thought about it.

"I'd say lucky. I haven't seen them live but if they're next album is even better than their first, they're going to go places." Roxas scoffed.

"Good luck with that. Who are they signed with?" Larxene frowned and stared down at her coffee. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"_X_ Media." Roxas choked and nearly spat out his coffee.

"You can't be fucking serious! You're going to work with those bastards?!"

"Hey! It's only a feature. One song!" Larxene reinstated, holding up one finger for emphasis. Roxas scoffed and rolled his eyes. _X_ Media was the biggest rival of Dahlia Records. It was partner owned by Xehanort Holmes, a powerful CEO, and Xemnas Elsokov, a highly recognized talent scout. The name _X_ was pronounced as chi, or "key". Marluxia was notorious for hating Xemnas and vice versa. If the pair ever ended up at the same concert together, a verbal thrashing was sure to follow.

Larxene let the subject drop and she leaned back in her seat. Xehanort had offered her a large sum of munny to feature herself in the metal group's upcoming album. She didn't make nearly as much as her brother so the prospect of fast cash always perked her interest. Her only regret was jumping into the deal without giving it much thought. If the group ended up being a wash, she would have a hard time finding more singing gigs in the future.

Xigbar cut off yet another car and nearly ran over a pedestrian as he took a left turn. Larxene used to hate his driving but it had grown on her over the years. Despite how scary it was to ride with him, Xigbar sure knew how to plough through the paparazzi. The driver pulled over to the side of the street and the siblings slide out onto the sidewalk. Xigbar cut off a truck as he pulled away from the curb and sped off. Larxene let out a small sigh.

Roxas led the way into the office. The building looked like every other skyscraper in Hollow Bastion. The only difference was the Dahlia name plastered next to the logo near the top. As soon as the siblings entered the lobby, they were doted on by the staff. Or at least Roxas was. Larxene pressed a fake smile on her lips and ignored them. Roxas was quick to order them around. The elder sister punched the elevator button and turned the music up on her iPod, which she had listened to the entire car ride over, to drown out background noise. When the elevator arrived, the siblings stepped inside and rode it up to the top floor. Larxene slipped her iPod into her clutch while Roxas sipped at his coffee.

The doors opened to a spacious office adorned with various types of rare flowers. Marluxia was always one for exotic plants. The CEO rose from his desk as they arrived. He smiled at them brightly, or at least to Roxas brightly. Larxene's smile was a bit dimmer. The sister knew why but she didn't care. She had grown used to it.

"I'm glad you both could make it today," Marluxia greeted. He wore a black suit with a pink rose in his lapel. His pink hair was layered around his shoulders. "Larxene, I believe you had a recording today, yes?"

"Yes. Since you two seem to be in such a rush, I'll see myself out." Larxene turned back to the elevator and stepped inside after punching the call button. "Later Roxy!" she called with much false enthusiasm. Roxas rolled his eyes and he was left alone with his manager. Marluxia hardly noticed the sister was gone.

"Ready to get going? Only two more days until the opening concert," Marluxia reminded.

"Yeah, whatever. Is everyone here?" Roxas snapped. Marluxia's jaw twitched. Despite how much he loved the members of H0t T0p1c for making him rich and famous, they all had their share of problems. Yet the mountains of money and press he received was enough to make him overlook their defining flaws.

"Yes, they're already in the studio. You're in B today."

"Fine." Roxas went to the elevator and waited for its return. The doors opened and he stepped inside. Marluxia gave a wave before the doors slid shut behind the blonde. Roxas rode the elevator to the studio floors. He was having one last practice before the concert to go over their routine. Roxas wasn't thrilled since he already knew it by heart but Marluxia insisted they give it one last go for the extra effort.

'_Extra effort. Pfft. Like you've done any extra effort lately.'_ Roxas mused. The doors opened and he stepped out, heading for studio B. There he found the other members of his group waiting for him: Sora, Ventus, and Vanitas.

Sora Halversten was the "leader" of the group. He was nineteen and whined about everything if things didn't go his way. His brown hair was always spiked and he loved to nag on the other three. He tended to be controlling and often called on Marluxia to get what he wanted. His once bright blue eyes were now piercing and cold, much like Roxas's.

Ventus Maaka, or Ven, looked a lot like Roxas down to the same haircut and build. It was an image Marluxia concocted to boost the groups popularity. At a distance, Ven and Roxas appeared identical but up close there were subtle differences such as their different colored eyebrows, their tone of voice and their attitude. Ven was the upbeat one of the group. He got along with everyone and was the "cutest" member of the group, as stated by the fan girls. Roxas figured that was because Ven was still only seventeen. Despite his lovable nature, Roxas knew Ven behind closed doors and the kid was manipulative beyond reason. Being on the bad end of his schemes only meant disaster.

Vanitas Kensington, or Vani K as the press called him, was the eldest and darkest of the four. He looked like Sora at a distance, one again to Marluxia's thanks, but his hair was black. He loved wearing different colored contacts to throw people off. Roxas was sure Vanitas's eyes were yellow in real life but he had yet to prove it. Vantias was twenty and didn't say much. He mostly got along with Ven and he was known for making threats. He had a violent past, one he made sure no one forgot. The other members didn't think it was possible to forget since Vanitas had lost several of his right teeth in a fight and had white gold replacements. He was the "tough guy" of the group, which was true but at times he was more like an elder brother.

Despite the group's unity, they were far from similar. They each had different tastes, styles, tattoos and piercings. Where Roxas was presentable, Ven was polished. Not a pair of his clothes had a crease. Sora looked clean while Vanitas was more laid back in his style options. The elder preferred t-shirt and tank tops to Sora's dress shirts. Roxas had four silver rings in the upper cartilage of each ear and had the number XIII tattooed on his wrist. Sora had a simple pair of gold and diamond studs. He failed to see why tattoos were so important to the other three. Ven had his tongue pierced since he was little. He sported two sets of ink: the kanji sign for wind on his right shoulder blade and a dying black rose on the side of his left calf under his knee. Vanitas once had barbells in his eyebrows but they had been removed under Marluxia's scrutiny. So, the eldest was left with his silver spiked studs in his cartilage and his small black gauges in his lobes. He had the most art down on his body with two half sleeves, a large line mural on his back and several smaller pieces on his pecs.

Roxas opened the door to the studio and stepped inside. The other three turned to him as he entered. "About time," Sora grumbled.

"He's still on time, Sora," Ven reminded. "We were just here early."

"Is that why he's still having breakfast on the go?" Sora asked, glaring at the younger blonde. Ven shut his mouth, deciding it best not to argue with his coworkers so early in the morning.

Despite the group's popularity, they rarely got along. Like most pop groups, they didn't choose to be together. They had auditioned and Marluxia created a group around them based on their skill level. That meant the four spent much quality time together. Much time in which they despised each other with every fiber of their being. In front of the fans and press they played along with their parts. Behind walls, they were a mess.

In the beginning they had respected each other. Two years later and their existence as a group was only being held together by the large fan base they had created. H0t T0p1c was as the name suggested when they first came out. Their popularity grew and so did their egos. Soon they were the reigning kings of the music industry. Very few made it up to their level or were considered on equal ground. To the boys, everyone else was just a wannabe artist with no hope.

And they made sure the other artists knew that.

It wasn't uncommon to see groups fail because of the pressure of H0t T0p1c weighing against them. If they did start to rise, at least one of the four found a way to deflate their confidence or break their spirit for good. Marluxia was glad the boys were so avid on taking out the competition but he found they sometimes took it too far or worse: did it to the artists of his company. The CEO had lost six contracts over the past two months all because of H0t T0p1c, but Marluxia would give up all his contracts if it meant keeping H0t T0p1c on top forever.

Roxas ignored Sora as he set down his coffee and started stretching. "So what pointless routine are we doing today?" the elder blonde asked flatly.

"Um, the entire routine?" Sora replied snippily. Roxas frowned.

"Can't we just pretend we went over the whole thing?"

"Roxas! We have a concert in two days! And a tour no less! If we aren't perfect then we might as well hang our asses up on the wall now."

"Calm down, you two," Ven intervened. "It's not the end of the world if we practice one more time, Roxas. And lighten up Sora. We don't need that negative energy carried with us throughout the entire tour."

"Stay out of this, Ven!" Sora snapped. The brunette received a very dark look from Vanitas.

"Leave him alone, Sora," Vanitas said in a low tone. Sora swallowed hard and didn't argue. It was no secret Vanitas was very protective of Ven. The eldest member had always looked after the Ven like an older brother more so than the other two but as the months progressed their bonds grew deeper. Vanitas would never admit it out loud but he had grown fond of the young blonde. Ven's constant positive attitude was refreshing. Vanitas had also come to enjoy Ven's devious nature. In contrast, Ven stuck to Vanitas like a fish to water. Vanitas rarely spoke up unless he had something to say and his quiet nature offered Ven the peace of mind he craved.

Roxas stopped stretching and walked over to the middle of the studio floor. The others followed and they went over their routines one last time.

XxXxX

"So how'd it go today?" Larxene pressed as they were getting a ride back home. It was late in the evening and Roxas stared blankly out the window. He wasn't going to reply. Larxene sighed and sat forward on her seat, leaning up against the back of Xigbar's. "He's so boring some days!" she complained. Xigbar chuckled.

"Ah, leave the kid be. He has a lot on his plate right now." Larxene frowned.

"I know."

"Weren't you complaining just last week you couldn't get him to shut up?" Larxene punched the driver's shoulder lightly.

"I might have but for the life of me I can't recall." Larxene flopped back into her seat and glanced back at her brother. "Are you all packed then?"

"That's what tomorrow is for," Roxas muttered.

"O-kay. Let me know if you need anything."

"I'm sure if I'm missing something I can improvise." Larxene snorted.

"Sure. You realize not all counties are going to have the same commodities." Roxas exhaled sharply, showing he didn't want to continue the conversation. Larxene rolled her eyes and gave up trying to converse with her brother. The H0t T0p1c tour was an international affair. They would be touring their home country for a month before going abroad for six weeks. Then they would spend two weeks at home before doing their final performance at the same place they had started: the Twilight Concert Hall. The place was huge with both indoor and outdoor stages. The city hosted concerts there year round and people flooded to the place from all over the country.

What the Concert Hall was famous for was its Music Festivals. There was at least one every month. There, musical talent from all over the globe would gather and do several concerts all at once over a period of several days. Some Festivals were themed and others were a mix-mash of various genres. Larxene had only performed once at a Festival and she had to admit it was a rather impressive event. Roxas's first show of the tour wasn't at a Festival, since the Concert Hall had one only last week, and he would be missing out on two more while he would be touring.

Growing up, Larxene hated the Festivals since it made the city an absolute zoo. After she became an artist, Larxene actually started look forward to the events because it gave her a chance to get her name out to other companies. That was how she scored a deal with _X_ Media. Xehanort was at the latest Festival and Larxene had stopped to chat with him. He was impressed with her strong nature and no-nonsense attitude. After a week of checking with his contacts, Xehanort got Larxene the feature she wanted.

Xigbar pulled the car over and the siblings stepped out into a wave of media. Roxas didn't bother with the cameras for once so Larxene plastered on her fake smile to assure the press everything was "fine". The press didn't need to know what her brother was truly feeling. The second she stepped into the lobby the smile evaporated. The siblings didn't speak the entire way back to their suite. Even after getting home, Roxas simply excused himself, grabbed a chocolate toaster pastry from the cupboard, and left to his room. Larxene ordered Chinese from their hoard of take-out menus before settling down for the night in her green pajama bottoms, white tank top and white fuzzy slippers.

Thirty minutes later she sat picking at her orange chicken while she lounged on the couch and flipped through their thousands of TV channels. She eventually found a clip about the H0t T0p1c tour. Tickets were sold out worldwide and apparently some were even going on the Black Market, selling for thousands of dollars. Larxene frowned.

'_Who the Hell would pay five grand for the nosebleed sections? That's stupid.'_ She mused, popping another piece of chicken in her mouth. She heard Roxas's bedroom door open and she glanced over the back of the couch. Roxas shuffled into the kitchen in his black and white checkered pajama bottoms and an oversized black sweatshirt. Her brother rifled through the fridge for something more to eat.

"There're wontons on the top shelf," Larxene called. She heard Roxas crack open the take out box to peer inside.

"Are they pork?"

"Chicken." She heard Roxas close the box and shut the fridge. Roxas wasn't big on red meats. She knew it wasn't his personal choice because two years ago he would have wolfed down three cheeseburgers after practice. Ever since his group became so popular, he began going on weird diets to "keep his figure". Larxene thought it was idiotic because Roxas had the metabolism of a cheetah sprinting across the Sahara but she let her brother do his thing. She felt Marluxia had a hand in her brother's eating habits but unless they started to decline, she wasn't going to intervene.

"…concert on Friday night…" Larxene turned back to the TV and turned up the volume a bit. "H0t T0p1c appears to be ready as ever. We will be broadcasting their performance live on HBTV. I'm sure everyone's excited to hear their favorite singers live, on stage for the first time in over a month. Girls, ready those cameras!" the announcer cheered. Larxene stuck out her tongue at the lady on the TV.

"Really? Not an ounce of press for the other people performing? Come on! YRP's going to be there," she whined. "They're just as talented." YRP was a popular girl pop group under Time Piece Media. The company was started by a friendly British man by the name of Luxord Aldrich. Unlike most media or record companies, Time Piece managed to come away clean with the competition. They weren't the most popular but they didn't have any enemies either.

Larxene finished her chicken and flicked the TV off with a huff. She was tired of the media. Luckily, the press wasn't much for going after her unless Roxas was acting out of the norm. Larxene couldn't wait for three months of freedom when her brother left. The press would pretty much leave her alone and she would have the apartment all to herself. As she turned in for the night, she shoved her ear buds of her iPod into her ears and looked for her latest purchase. Then she listened to the sound of metal pounding against her brain as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N-Bored waiting for updates? Check out my other stories! Or check out the stories in my favorites! (They're good too! :D)**


	2. 2-SCREAM Your Voice Out

**A/N-Chapter 2! Lots of Bullet for my Valentine for inspiration. I will try and get updates posted every week or every 2 weeks, depending on progress, but I will always shoot for a Saturday upload. For those of you wondering, this will indeed turn into an Akuroku but how it's going to get there is still a mystery to me. Much plotting must be done. Any-who, read and enjoy! (Reviews make me :D)**

Larxene adjusted her dress and slipped on her electric blue stilettos. The dress was a strapless designer party dress that ended a bit too high around her thighs but she loved it. She picked up her clutch, double checked she grabbed her phone, and headed down to the lobby. Xigbar was there to pick her up with his usual grin. Roxas had already left for the concert hours before so she was going solo. The ride over to the Concert Hall Larxene actually found herself nervous.

'_This is it! I'm meeting with my new gig tonight. I really hope they're easy to work with. No one likes a group with their heads stuck up their asses.'_ She mused. Larxene stared out of the window and caught sight of Twilight Concert Hall lit up in the distance. She was glad Xigbar was driving because there was not an ounce of parking for eight strait blocks. As they pulled around to the front door, they were hit by the mob of fan girls. Larxene rolled her eyes and Xigbar blared the horn. They waded through the mosh until Xigbar managed to reach the base of the stairs of the front door.

"Thanks Xiggy! You're the greatest!" Larxene called as she stepped out of the car.

"Just doing my job!" Xigbar shouted with a grin. As Larxene shut the door, Xigbar ploughed through the crowds of people, much to their angry protests. Larxene chuckled as several people nearly got ran over by the crazed driver. Then she turned and headed up the stairs.

Several girls recognized her and begged her to get Roxas's autograph. Or his hair. Or a shoe. Or a drop of his sweat. Or one of a hundred other things that made Larxene frown turn sour. She hated when the fan girls tried to use her to get to Roxas. '_Pathetic.'_ She thought and simply ignored the pleading girls. Larxene made her way over to the security desk. She waved her ID pass and they let her pass to the backstage area.

As soon as the door shut behind her, she was swallowed by the muffled sounds of the fans. She smiled and listened to her heels click across the floor as she made her way to H0t T0p1c's dressing room below the stage. On the way, someone caught her eye and Larxene smiled. The girl turned and her blue eyes sparkled brightly before she bounded over in a light pink dress and magenta heels.

"Larxene!" Naminé greeted warmly. "I'm glad you made it!"

"Naminé, dear, you haven't changed a bit," Larxene cooed teasingly. Naminé chuckled and fell in stride with the older woman. Naminé was Ven's younger sister. At sixteen, she was part of a girl rock group under Time Piece Media with her friends Xion Alderson and Kairi Dempshi. Naminé learned bass from a tutor while Kairi, also age sixteen, was a natural on guitar. Xion, who was only fifteen, was a self-taught prodigy on drums.

"So are you here to see your brother off too?" Naminé asked. Larxene chuckled.

"I guess you could say that. I wanted to give him one last luck wish but whether he'll accept it is another story."

"I know what you mean. Ven's been kind of an ass the last week. I can't imagine what Roxas has been like."

"A nightmare," Larxene agreed. They reached the dressing room and Larxene didn't bother knocking. She flung the door open and sauntered in.

"GOOD evening everyone!" Larxene called. Roxas was fuming in front of a mirror while Sora couldn't sit still in his seat. Ven smiled at their entrance while Vanitas continued to flick paper clips across the room, particularly in Sora's direction.

"Larxene! It's been awhile," Ven greeted, giving the woman a hug. Larxene patted his head and Ven stepped back with a smile. "Hey, Nam."

"Good luck tonight, Ven," Naminé cheered. Ven smirked. The four group members were dressed in white suits with some variations. Ven had a white fedora tilted on the side of his head. Vanitas wore several bracelets on his wrists. Roxas wore several black and white rings while Sora sported three silver chains on his neck. One of them even had a crown hanging on the end. The four were all styled and ready to perform.

"Right," Ven said with a nod. "The pre-show starts in thirty minutes so feel free to roam around if you want. I think Marluxia's about due to show up here for our pre-show meeting," Ven guessed.

"No need to get up in his hair," Larxene muttered, earning a giggle from Naminé.

"We'll just have to find something to do," Naminé added.

"Oh! That reminds me. Zex is here tonight," Ven brought up. Naminé instantly lit up and squealed happily.

"Larxene! We have to go say hi!" Naminé begged. Larxene chuckled and rolled her eyes. Zexion, otherwise known as Zex, was a hugely popular stylist and makeup artist who worked exclusively with the rock and metal groups. He had worked with Naminé's band on many occasions. Sometimes he would even go out of his way to style a group at other venues because he felt others would botch the job. Zexion had once flown across the country to style Naminé, Xion and Kairi at a big budget concert, earning the girl's eternal admiration.

"Alright, we'll go say hello," Larxene agreed. Naminé grinned happily.

"Don't pee yourself now," Ven teased. Naminé shot him a dark look and Ven burst out laughing. Larxene walked over to Roxas and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"See you later, Roxy." Roxas grunted, acknowledging he had heard. Larxene kissed the side of his hair and strode after Naminé towards the salon. Ven gave them a farewell wave and shut the door behind them.

"I can't believe he's here! Who do you think he's working with? One of the openers? Do you think he has time to see us? What if he left already?!" Naminé rambled, her fingers running through her blonde hair that hung over his shoulder.

"Calm down, Naminé!" Larxene exclaimed with a chuckle. "I'm sure Zex will be happy to see you too." They walked past the security guards lounging about in the halls. Sounds of the set up crew could be heard on the stage above them. YRP was the first opening group. Larxene could feel the bass of the background music pound through the concrete and rattle in her skull.

Entering the salon, they instantly found Zexion. The twenty three year old wore his usual black pants and grey button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His arm was adorned with various makeup smears and his fingernails were painted black. His slate grey hair was loosely tussled and his bangs were grown out to cover the right side of his face. Zexion had piercings line his ears and he had two barbells in his left eyebrow. When he smiled, you could see a black diamond implanted on one of his upper canines. He was currently the only stylist in the salon. All the others were on standby as the show neared its start. Naminé smiled broadly at the sight of her stylist.

"Zex!" she called. Zexion looked up from his work with his sharp blue eyes.

"Naminé! I didn't expect you to be here tonight," Zexion greeted with a smooth voice.

"I'm here to see Ven off before he goes on tour," the younger blonde explained.

"Ah, well I'll be right with you. Someone has to get their lips redone because they got pre-stage munchies." Zexion's exposed eye leered down at the man sitting in the black leather chair before him.

"Hey!" the man protested. Naminé and Larxene sat in open style chairs while Zexion carefully painted the man's lips. The artist's eyes were a bright blue-green and his hair was sandy blonde. It was styled in a strange Mohawk-mullet combination with a few strands of hair hanging in his face. He had a blue ring on his right nostril and four piercings on each ear.

"So who's this cutie?" Larxene flirted. The man flushed slightly and Zexion chuckled.

"Oh, just Demyx," Zexion mused. Demyx stuck out his tongue, revealing a silver piercing stuck in the middle.

"Just Demyx my ass. You're a horrible person," Demyx countered. Naminé giggled. Larxene examined the man further. He wore black skinny jeans ripped around the knees and thighs with a black, ripped t-shirt. His left wrist was covered in silver bracelets while his right hand only had a blue ring. He had black eyeliner under his eyes and the ever-awkward stage makeup painted over his skin.

"You're a part of SCREAM, aren't you?" Larxene guessed. Demyx grinned, earning a slap on the wrist from Zexion. Demyx huffed and let Zexion continue to fix his lip coloring. It was mostly black with a tint of blue, as if he had drowned. Zexion finished and started to clean his brushes. Naminé slid off her seat and walked over to the slate haired man. They started a quiet conversation off to the side.

"You're pretty sharp," Demyx commented, turning towards the electric blonde.

"Well, at least SOMEONE thinks so," Larxene exasperated. Demyx chuckled. "I'm Larxene. I'll be working with you on your next album." She offered her hand. Demyx shook it warmly.

"Ah, so you're the lovely lady Xehanort picked out for us. Welcome to the team! I assume you're staying for the show?"

"Of course. Might as well see if you're as good live as you are on your CD."

"You listened?" Demyx's eyebrows arched up in surprise.

"Very well done for a first album."

"Gee, thanks. That means a lot. We've been putting a lot of work into it. Shame the show won't be as good as it could be." Demyx scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh?" Larxene arched an eyebrow.

"One of the guys blew out his vocal chords the second show of the tour. He's stuck with laryngitis and can't sing which completely blows 'cause he's one of our main singers."

"Well, I'm sure I'll get to hear him sing once we start working on the album." Demyx brightened and smiled.

"Of course! Well, I have to go find the goon. Knowing him he's wandered off somewhere and we might as well make a good impression on the audience by being on time. Nice meeting you."

"The feeling's mutual," Larxene agreed. Demyx hopped up from the chair and headed out of the salon.

"Oh, and call me Aeternalis!" he added with a wink before leaving. Larxene was left bemused while Zexion and Naminé chatted away in the background.

XxXxX

Roxas sighed and let out a huff. He worked his way to the break room to find something to drink. Sure he had plenty to choose from in his dressing room but he had to get away from his group mates. They were driving him mad! Roxas clenched his fists tightly and kept walking. He could hear YRP blasting through the speakers above his head. Roxas wasn't a huge fan of YRP yet they had the talent to raise them high in popularity. It was a huge feat for them since they came from such a small music company. He didn't mind the women but for some reason Sora had a problem with the three. Roxas never understood why but then again he never tried to.

As he pushed the door to the break room open, he noticed it was mostly empty. There was a pair of security guards chatting at a table but what drew Roxas's attention was the man leaning against the wall. He had a steaming Styrofoam cup pressed up to his lips but he wasn't drinking. The man had the oddest shade of red hair Roxas had ever seen. It was truly...red. He wore a faded black tank top and black skinny jeans. Red chains hung and looped from his studded belt. He wore a pair of black combat boots on his feet.

His ears were pieced twice on the lower lobes with black rings. His forearms were covered in leather vambraces and those were covered by a large array of bracelets. He had a pair of tear drop diamonds tattooed under his eyes and a thin band around his neck like a choker. His lips were blood red and he wore a heavy coat of eyeliner.

Roxas blinked and decided to ignore him. He went over to the counter and poured himself a glass of water. As he sipped it, he could feel a pair of eyes watching him. He turned to see the man's acid green eyes leering over the edge of the cup. Roxas scowled.

"It's rude to stare," Roxas snapped. The man blinked and averted his gaze. "Who are you supposed to be anyway?" The man didn't respond. Roxas scoffed. He turned as the door to the break room opened up. A sandy haired man poked his head inside.

"There you are!" the man exclaimed. The red head waved dully with his free hand. The blonde began doing a bunch of hand signs. Roxas arched an eyebrow. Then the red head responded with hand signs of his own.

'_Sign language? Oh shit, the guys deaf! No fucking way!'_ Roxas tried to hide his wicked grin. The blonde and red head exchanged a few more signs before the blonde left. He heard the red head sigh and he finally sipped his beverage. Roxas sniffed and smelt the contents of the cup from where he stood. '_Tea. Orange and licorice by the smell of it. God, are those two here for the concert?'_ Roxas wondered. "Hey deaf ears, why don't you just go home?" The red head merely blinked. '_He can't be a normal person because he would have never made it passed security. Are they working the place?'_

Realization hit Roxas and he snickered. "So YOU'RE one of those metal dogs," he chided. Roxas burst out laughing. "God, you're so fucking pathetic. Just go home. No one wants to hear your garbage." The red head merely sipped his tea again. "You can't even hear me. You must be horrible at whatever you do. I feel sorry for your band. They must really hate you." Roxas finished off his water and tossed the cup away. As he walked to the door, he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder.

"You had best step down from your fucking throne, Mr. Turner, before you end up breaking your neck on the hems of those pretentious robes of yours," the man whispered in an extremely hoarse voice. Roxas tensed and shivered as he felt the man's lips brush against his ear lobe. The red head pushed himself by Roxas, hip checking the blonde as he passed, and left the room. Roxas nearly face planted into the wall. He steadied himself and nearly let out a growl.

'_So he CAN hear. Just who the fuck was that asshole?'_

XxXxX

"Hey, you made it!" Demyx shouted. The red head nodded his greeting. His band mates turned at his arrival.

"About time," a beach blonde remarked.

"Give him a break," a brunette commented. "His voice is only getting worse."

"That's what you get for pushing yourself," a silvery blue haired man muttered. The red head rolled his eyes.

"It's just one more show and then we all get a well-deserved break," a tall man with long black dreads reminded.

"Right! Let's make this the best show of the tour!" Demyx exclaimed. The guys cheered and pounded their fists together.

"_Knock them dead,"_ the red head signed. They split apart and readied themselves to hit the stage. The person backstage gave them a thumbs up and they walked out into the blaring spotlights. A small wave of cheers hit their ears. The six men spread out across the stage and settled around their respective instruments. The golden blond looked back and signaled to the drummer. There was a pause as the quietly counted off.

Then the lead guitarist started to play. It was some simple note runs that built into an added base. Then the music exploded as the second guitarist, keyboard, and synth was added. The sound was deafening to those in the front rows. Just as people wondered if their ears were going to bleed, the music cut back and the singer pressed the microphone to his lips. His voice was rough and breathy.

_Slowly sinking under the mud that is death and pain_

_Slipping further into fire_

_Cold hands grasp at your face_

_Pulling you deeper into the mire_

_As you slip below the surface and scream_

_Your lung brimming, burst with smoke_

_Death surrounds you with its soft embrace_

_Whispering in your ear as you croak_

The music slowed down and softened a bit. The man's voice smoothed out into a soft tenor.

_No one can save you now, you are all alone_

_You are finally mine, now dissolve your flesh to bone_

The music stopped dead before blasted out again with the chorus.

_But then you saved me!_

_You plunged your hand into the earth_

_And you found me!_

_Slowly rotting, feeling hurt_

_And so you o-pened up your angel wings, to bring me back from Hell_

_Then you looked down at me with those teary eyes_

_And let me fall back to the ground_

_Into the sound_

As they music jammed away into the next verse, the crowd actually started to enjoy the music. It was heavy and loud but the lyrics fit the tone of the song near perfectly. It was like a living, breathing emotion.

From Larxene's VIP seat, she couldn't help but smile.

_I'm falling below the surface of the crashing waves_

_Slowly sinking down_

_I close my eyes to dull the pain_

_And wonder where I'm bound_

_I open my eyes to see the light surround me, like shards of glass_

_Stained the colors of my shattered heart, I think to the past_

_To when you saved me!_

_And plunged your hand into the sea_

_To let me breathe!_

_The sweet air around me_

_And to when you o-pened up your angel wings, to bring me back to life_

_You kissed my dying face with your perfect lips_

_And let me fall back into the waves_

_Into my grave_

The music grew very dim and people found themselves sitting on the edges of their seats.

_So I waited for an eternity_

_But no one came to claim me_

_So I took a chance and raised myself_

_Back on-to my feet, to cease my de-feat, I will not sur-vive, yet I will not lay down and DIE_

_And so I o-pened up my angel wings to lift me back to life_

_And I ripped out my heart and threw it into the sun_

_I watched it burn away_

_Into the day!_

They slammed the last note and the crowd burst into cheers. The singer bowed and nodded to the screaming fans. He waited for the noise to die down before lifting the microphone again with a large grin.

"HELLO HOLLOW BASTION!" All the girls screamed. "Man it's good to be home. Am I right?" The crowd whooped. The singer held up his hand for calm. "Alright, well, if you haven't guessed by now, we are not YRP." Some of the girls burst into fits of giggles. "We are SCREAM! But I suppose you want to know who the Hell we are. My name is Regis and I'm the lead singer."

Regis had his golden hair spiked. He wore several spiked rings on his fingers and he had his lower lip pieced with a gold loop. His outfit was similar to that of the red head's only instead of chains around his waist he wore several charm bracelets. The gold charms flashed in the light. His lips were nearly black and his blue eyes were accent with electric yellow.

"Next to me is the vibrant Aeternalis, who is our young lead guitarist," Regis continued. "Next to him is the stoic Cruciatus, also on guitar." Cruciatus had long brunette hair that was tussled to make it appear he just jumped out of bed. He wore black slacks with slits on the sides, knee high black boots, and a black leather jacket with a brown fur edged hood. A single bronze chain hung from his left ear. His lips almost had a dusty earth tone to them. "Then there's Mortem, our bass." Mortem's silvery blue hair was pulled back in a low pony tail. He wore a pair of silver studs and his eyes were rimming with silver. He wore the typical ripped, black skinny jeans with a chrome shirt and a black vest.

Oddly, he looked the most menacing of the group with a large X shaped scar on his face.

"In the back is Eviscero, veteran drummer." Eviscero had a lot of hair twirled into dreads and tied back into a high pony tail. His side burns were pretty killer as well. He wore a ripped black t-shirt with the word NOBODY printed in large white letters and black cargo pants. He was the only member of the group not to have any added color. "And finally we have Solitas, the rookie." The red head played a sour note on the keyboard. Regis chuckled. "Sorry, he blew out his voice and he's still pissed about it. But we're still ready to rock. How about you?" The crowd cheered loudly.

SCREAM launched into three more songs of equal power to the first. There was some swearing but since it was a younger teenage crowd, Regis managed to switch or cut out some of the words. Larxene frowned because she thought it took away from the music but she understood the band had to stick to the age code or else feel the wrath of many angry parents concerned for their daughters "virgin ears".

After the three songs, the crowd blew up into cheers again. Regis let them calm down before speaking again. "You're all TOO kind! Thank you for such a warm welcome back home. It's great to be back in the area and back in Hollow Bastion. As some of you know, this is our last performance." A few fans in the crowd groaned. "But we'll be around so…try not to forget about us?" The crowd cheered. Regis glanced over at his group and Solitas tapped his temple with his finger. "Oh! And Solitas wants you to get that memorized. But tonight we're not celebrating a homecoming. We're celebrating a sendoff, am I right?" The crowd burst into screams. "Right, well, you'll have to be patient just a bit longer. Let's show H0t T0p1c how excited you are, so let me hear you SCREAM!"

The crowd went nuts. Regis thought his ears would burst form the high frequency. He chuckled and signaled to start the next song. They played through two more songs when something caught Regis's eye. Solitas was getting pale. Between songs, his hands were a bit shaky. As the second song ended, he quickly started signing to the group to end the show early but Solitas signed back angrily to keep going. They only had one song left anyway. Regis was worried but he agreed. He turned back to the crowd.

"Once again, we thank all of you for coming. Feel free to come talk to us after the event. We'll be down in the main lobby. Also, if you're interested, I believe there might be some CD's at one of the merchandise vendors…am I right?" Regis looked off stage where the stage manager nodded. "Yeah, they're…somewhere…" A chorus of chuckles rose from the crowd. Regis shrugged. "Anyway, before we go we have one last song for you. Then you guys know what time it is. Let's hear those screams again!" The crowd screamed. "I don't think they heard you." The crowd screamed, it at all possible, even louder.

Down under the stage, the boys of H0t T0p1c glanced upwards. SCREAM had really riled up the crowd for them. They were a bit surprised that they even bothered since they were under contracts to rival music companies.

Regis nodded to his group and they launched into their last song. Quite a bit of the audience jumped up from their seats and danced along with the music. There was a lot of head banging and air guitar as SCREAM brought their portion of the concert to a close. When the song ended, the band grinned to the roaring crowd. It wasn't their ideal audience, but the reaction they received was beyond their expectations. SCREAM gave a bow and sauntered off the stage. The crew began to clear it for the main event.

As soon as SCREAM made it down the stairs into the waiting area under the stage, Solitas wavered and nearly crashed to the floor. Eviscero caught him and the band crowded around to make sure their friend was okay. Solitas had broken out into a fever and he was shivering violently. Regis heard a scoff behind him and turned to see H0t T0p1c leering down at them.

"Pathetic," Roxas commented dryly. Sora rolled his eyes and Vanitas sneered. Regis scowled. They heard running footsteps and Xemnas came jogging up to them.

"What's wrong?" he pressed. Xemnas wore grey slacks and a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up. His long white hair hung around his shoulders and accented his amber eyes. The manager liked to be involved with his contracts while Xehanort stayed in the office.

"He pushed himself too much again," Mortem stated, wiping the sweat from Solitas's brow. Xemnas frowned.

"I'll call Lexaeus. Let's get him to the bus. I'm sure those damn lights roasted him alive out there." Xemnas whipped out his cellphone and hit one of his speed dials. He chatted briefly with someone on the other line before hanging up. As he turned back to his band, he scowled heavily. Marluxia was striding up to his prized singers with a smirk plastered on his mug.

"Why Xemnas, what a surprise," Marluxia greeted, his voice layered thick with fake enthusiasm.

"Marluxia, keep your grubby hands out of my damn business," Xemnas growled. Marluxia chuckled.

"Oh really, Xemnas. We both know you're just jealous. There's no way you can reach the level I'm at. I mean look at them! The one can't even stay on his feet after half a concert." Xemnas ground his teeth together irritably.

"Leave him alone!" Mortem barked, his eyes cold.

"Stay out of this!" Xemnas hissed to the younger man. Mortem scowled but remained silent. Xemnas turned back to the pink haired CEO. "You just keep laughing, Marluxia. One day your shining star will fall. And when it does, I'll be the one to pick up the pieces." Marluxia scoffed Xemnas turned away from them. Marluxia ushered his boys up the stairs so they could converse with the stage manager.

The door to the hall opened and Lexaeus, SCREAM's personal security officer, arrived. Lexaeus was largely built with orange-brown hair and a pair of stern looking eyes. He helped to ease Solitas off the floor and support him as they walked back to the bus. Mortem and Aeternalis followed close behind while the others followed Xemnas down to the lobby. Lexaeus brought Solitas to the bus waiting in the back parking lot. He eased the man aboard and gently laid him on the couch. Lexaeus got to work getting a cold compress while Mortem and Aeternalis knelt by their friend.

"Demyx, go find Zexion," Lexaeus suggested. "He's still here somewhere and it would be good to remove the stage makeup."

"Alright," Demyx agreed, pushing himself to his feet and heading out to find the artist. Mortem frowned as Lexaeus placed the compress on Solitas's forehead.

"Saïx, it won't help if you worry over him," the burly body guard pointed out. Saïx sighed and pushed himself off the floor.

"Don't hesitate to call for medical help if he gets worse," Saïx muttered before stepping off of the bus. Lexaeus nodded and turned his attention back to the red head. The younger man's breathing was shallow and his eyes were hazy from fever.

"Rest now. You did well." Solitas closed his eyes and shuddered. Lexaeus pulled a blanket from the man's bed and draped it over his legs. Then he set himself to find a thermometer. As he dug through the medicine cabinet, Zexion climbed aboard the bus with Demyx in tow. The slate haired man brought his large makeup kit with him. Zexion sighed and knelt next to Solitas.

"You weren't kidding when you said he's getting worse," Zexion stated. Demyx nodded.

"I think it's all the stress. He's not used to it," Demyx noted. Zexion snapped open his kit and pulled out a box of damp wipes. Then he set himself to cleaning off the red head's face. Lexaeus emerged from the small washroom with a thermometer and clicked it on. As soon as Zexion finished, Lexaeus tucked the device into Solitas's mouth. It beeped a few moments later.

"103.5 degrees," Lexaeus read. Demyx looked a bit pale. "Don't worry. I'll get him some fever reducing medications and keep watch. Go back to your friends, Demyx. I'm sure your new fans must be excited to meet you." Demyx chewed on his lip but nodded. Zexion packed up his kit and ushered Demyx off of the bus. Lexaeus headed back to the washroom to dig through the mess of bottles to find the one he was looking for.

XxXxX

Larxene stretched her stiff shoulders. She hadn't expected the concert to take out so much from her energy pool. She had made her exit shortly after her brother took the stage. Larxene just couldn't stand the screaming fan girls anymore as the four danced around the stage. '_It's not like I haven't seen them perform before so I'm not missing anything. Plus now I can go talk to SCREAM before the mob floods the lobby.'_

She walked down the empty halls to the main lobby without a leisurely pace. A table was set up for both YRP and SCREAM for the fans to meet them and get autographs, if they so desired. YRP was currently missing, most likely watching H0t T0p1c perform, while SCREAM lounged back in their chairs like it was a boring day at school. Xemnas was on his phone, pacing the floor by the front doors.

At Larxene's approach, Demyx perked up. "Hey! You made it!" he greeted. The others looked up and straitened themselves out to look moderately presentable.

"You had a marvelous show. I have to say, I think you almost sound better live," Larxene commented, stopping in front of the table. The men eyed her warily. Demyx grinned.

"Oh! Guys, this is Larxene. She's our new feature." The group perked up instantly and relaxed a bit. They all shook her hand warmly.

"Welcome to the group," Regis greeted.

"Thank you. I look forward to recording," Larxene stated.

"Well, that may be awhile. We were hoping to get an early start but one of our members fell ill so we're going to have to the two weeks off for him to recover."

"Solitas, right?"

"Correct, but you don't have to call us by our stage names," Regis teased. "Cloud Qent." Larxene arched an eyebrow.

"Rikku's older brother?" Cloud chuckled.

"That's me. Surprised?"

"A bit." Rikku Qent was a part of YRP along with Yuna Tracy and Pain Velduhaine. The trio were all nineteen and extremely talented singers. Larxene had talked to Rikku before and learned about her older brother, Cloud. Cloud was twenty four, if she remembered correctly. He used to be obscenely cold and quiet. Then one day it was like he broke out of a shell and became a completely different person. The brunette spoke up next.

"Leon Everette," he stated. He looked a year older than Cloud.

"Lance, but please call me Xaldin," the drummer introduced.

"Xaldin? We're you part of Organization XIII before this?" Larxene questioned.

"Aye, but they wanted someone younger on the scene." Xaldin had a rich accent and he was the eldest of the group at thirty one. "I'm surprised you picked me out," Xaldin admitted.

"It's hard not to recognize old band shirts," Larxene pointed out, motioning towards the NOBODY shirt. Xaldin grinned broadly.

"Saïx Duval," the silvery hair man introduced calmly as Larxene turned to him. His eyes were a rather bright aquamarine and he appeared to be a year older than Leon.

"Demyx Aelxo," the sandy haired man reintroduced. He was definitely the youngest of the group, probably no older than twenty one.

"And of course, Axel Jozhar, but he's resting," Cloud explained.

"I thought he was looking rather pale by the end of the concert," Larxene recalled. Cloud grunted softly with a nod.

"He's probably just stressed. This is his first time going something like this. Heck, his first concert was the first one of the tour," the singer brought up. Larxene was a bit surprised.

"He sure didn't look green." Cloud chuckled.

"No, he's a natural."

"Why don't you go see him? He would like that," Demyx suggested.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Xaldin pressed.

"If Axel's fever is down, I don't see why she couldn't say hello," Saïx commented. The group nodded in agreement.

"Alright, well I leave it up to you if you want to see him," Cloud replied. "He's out back on the bus. Let me see your pass." Larxene pulled out her pass and handed it over to Cloud. The man signed it sloppily with his real name and handed it back. "Lexaeus will let you one with that. Just be gentle. Saïx is a close friend of his and I'd rather not have him rip my head off because you messed with one of our mates."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Larxene remarked. She tucked her pass into her clutch. "One last thing though. What's with the sign language?"

"Ever leave a concert feeling like you have cotton in your ears?" Leon asked.

"All the time," Larxene stated, feeling the muffled sensation as they spoke.

"It's so we don't have to shout after shows and wreck our voices," Cloud explained. Larxene smiled mischievously.

"That's rather crafty. Plus it's hilarious to see people trying to interpret what you're saying."

"_Why thank you," _Cloud signed. Larxene giggled. She gave the band a wave and headed off towards the back of the Concert Hall. It wasn't hard to spot the extra-large tour bus hanging out in the back parking lot. The bus was sleek, painted black with the SCREAM logo plastered on the side.

Larxene walked over to the side and knocked on the front door. It was opened a moment later by a burly security guard. She pulled out her pass and handed it over. "I was wondering if Axel was doing alright," Larxene explained. "I'm doing a feature with him for his next album and I noticed he wasn't doing well on stage tonight. Cloud and Saïx granted me permission to see him, if he's willing to see someone." Lexaeus looked over the pass and nodded, handing it back.

"Alright. He's not up for talking but you can visit briefly." Larxene smiled and followed the man into the bus. Axel was still lying on the couch. His breathing was still shallow and his hair was damp with sweat. He clutched a black iPod to his chest tightly. Red buds were tucked into his ears. Larxene could softly make out piano music playing from the turned up volume. She sat on her knees next to the couch and watched the man rest.

Axel was the same age as Saïx, making him twenty six. Larxene peered closer to his neck and noticed the band tattooed around it was actually a string of tightly knit words. Actually, it was the same word repeated over and over again in a scripted font: remember.

'_Remember what?'_ Larxene wondered. Axel groaned and cracked open his eyes. They were unfocused and his face was flush with the fever. Larxene turned to Lexaeus. "He really doesn't look good," she stated.

"His fever isn't reducing, despite the medication. I'm starting to worry," Lexaeus replied. He picked up the thermometer from the table and tucked it in Axel's mouth again. It beeped a few moments later. "104 degrees. It's getting worse." Larxene turned back to Axel and smiled gently.

"Be strong," she said before picking herself off the floor and stepping off the bus. Larxene made her way back across the parking lot and into the Concert Hall. She checked her phone and noticed there was still three fourths of Roxas's concert left. She sighed and headed back to her seat. Larxene watched the show with little interest for the next hour.

'_I suppose I could just call Xigbar and have him pick me up._' Larxene realized. '_That would save me from my misery._' Larxene stood from her seat and rifled around for her phone in her clutch. Her head perked up at a sound that didn't mix with the concert. Then her eyes widened. Larxene dashed from the Hall and shoved any fan girl in her way to the side. Her ankles screamed as she ran in her heels. As she threw open the doors to the halls, her fears were confirmed.

It was sirens.

"Shit," she hissed. Larxene ripped off her shoes and bolted towards the lobby only to get nearly trampled by the metal band as they sprinted passed her.

"Sorry!" Demyx called. He turned back and offered to help. Larxene turned up her nose and followed the others at a brisk pace. Demyx kept his stride with her, panic obvious in his features.

"Is it Axel?" she asked.

"I think so. Lexaeus just called Xemnas saying his fever is spiking," Demyx explained. When they made it to the back parking lot, the ambulance was already there. Cloud, Leon, Xaldin, Saïx and Xemnas were gathered by the door to the bus as the paramedics carried a stretcher out. Larxene frowned as Axel was placed in the back of the ambulance. Xemnas crawled in the back with Axel and the doors were shut.

Then the ambulance pulled away with the sirens blaring, leaving the others behind to worry in silence.


	3. 3-Rationality has a Voice

**A/N-Chapter 3, ya'll! A bit longer for your reading enjoyment. I'm still working on this...slowly...but I promise I'll try and get a chapter up every week (or every 2 if I keep pushing it aside to play FFVII). So far I'm liking the OOC portrayals (out of character for those new to the fic lingo). Let me know if you have suggestions! Please read, review (if you so wish) and enjoy!**

"Hi there," Cloud greeted as a girl bounded up to their table. She handed over her CD and he signed it with a gold Sharpie. He smiled and handed it back to her as she bounded off to join her group of friends. Cloud sighed and tapped the end of the Sharpie against the table.

"He's going to be fine," Leon muttered as he handed off a CD to the singer. Cloud signed the case and passed it down to Xaldin.

"I know, but it feels weird being here without him," Cloud whispered back.

"It's only for a few more minutes. Then we're free to go check on him."

"Has anyone heard from Xemnas?"

"Saïx texted him but hasn't got a response," Leon replied, motioning to the silvery haired man sitting to his left. Cloud glanced to the right end of the table where Demyx was finishing off signing the case and handing it back to the girl wearing a H0t T0p1c shirt that was two sizes too small. Xaldin nudged Cloud gently with his elbow.

"Relax already. It looks like someone drowned your puppy," the ebony haired man commented. Cloud scowled.

"Leave Fenrir out of this," the blonde hissed. Leon rolled his eyes. Cloud was overprotective of his Miniature Pinscher. It was only a few months old and Cloud doted on it like it was his first born child. Fenrir was currently at one of his friend's house, since Cloud was on tour, but the blonde was ecstatic to get his companion back.

"Be nice, Cloud," Leon replied flatly, picking at the cuticles of his nails. Cloud groaned and tried to act as if nothing was wrong as the crowd continued to stop by their table. He perked up when he spotted Saïx pulling out his cellphone. Saïx cursed under his breath. Then he turned to the rest of the table.

"I'm going to the hospital. Axel's had a seizure from the fever, which still hasn't gone down," he stated boldly as he rose from his seat.

"We'll go with you," Demyx agreed, jumping from his chair.

"FINALLY!" Cloud sighed. They quickly packed up their stuff and hurried out to the bus. Lexaeus raised an eyebrow at their arrival from his spot on the couch, lowering his book.

"You're early," he noticed.

"Don't care. To the hospital!" Demyx declared. Lexaeus shrugged. He set the book aside and climbed into the driver's seat. The other five settled down as the bus pulled away from the parking lot.

"Damn, I hope he's okay," Cloud muttered. Leon nudged his friend with his shoulder. They had taken Lexaeus's spot on the couch.

"Lighten up. Axel wouldn't want you to worry," he replied.

"Pfft! Is that an option with Axel?" Xaldin wondered. The five exchanged looks and determined the eldest member had a point.

"How much longer until we get there?" Demyx wondered.

"We just left," Leon rebutted. Demyx scowled but didn't reply. The bus drove on in silence. Lights flashed in the windows as they flew past the lit street lamps. Saïx looked out the window and peered up at the moon. It was waning into a hemisphere, no longer full and not quite half. His eyes drifted to the six or seven stars desperately trying to push past the light pollution. It made him feel smothered. Saïx leaned his forehead against the window.

It took them another ten minutes before they pulled up to the hospital parking lot. They had to park farther away than they wanted since their bus wouldn't fit in the visitor's ramp. Lexaeus locked the bus and the six walked into the brightly lit lobby. Cloud rushed over to the desk and quickly asked for Axel's room number. They were directed to the fourth floor. After a short elevator ride, they filed out to find the room.

Saïx's nose scrunched up at the overly clean smell of the hospital. It reminded him of his past, one he desperately wanted to forget. The group received an array of odd looks from the nursing staff. Lexaeus rolled his eyes at the men still wearing their stage makeup and performance gear. They were too worried about their friend to care about appearances.

Upon entering the room, they found Xemnas standing beside the bed with his chin propped in his hand, arms propped on his abdomen. His eyes flickered upward at the new movement. He relaxed a bit and nodded his welcome.

"Axel is sleeping but he still has a low grade fever. The doctors say the worst has passed," Xemnas explained. Axel lay unconscious on the bed with fever blushed on his cheeks. Two IVs were set up in his arm to provide fluids and medication.

"Do you think he's going to recover in time for recording?" Cloud asked cautiously, his fingers wringing together nervously. Xemnas let out a low sigh and closed his eyes.

"It's hard to say. The doctors want him to stay here for the next few days before getting some well needed rest at home. Official recording doesn't start until two weeks from now and I intend to give Axel the entire time to recover." Xemnas's amber eyes opened and glanced at the youngest member. "That means no parties, Demyx."

"You got it, boss!" Demyx agreed with a grin. Xemnas nodded thoughtfully.

"Good. Let's give Axel some space. I'm sure you're all worn out from the tour and want to sleep in your own beds again." Xemnas dropped his arms and made his way towards the door. "I will be in the office if anyone needs me up until recording. Keep them out of trouble, Lexaeus." The security guard nodded gruffly and Xemnas took his leave.

Cloud went over to Axel and patted his damp hair gently. "Night, Axel. Rest up," he requested. "It's a shame you couldn't make it until after the show. There were a lot of people that wanted to meet you. Hmm, next time I guess, right?" Cloud chuckled softly and went over to his band mates. Then they took their leave, Lexaeus closing the door softly behind him.

On their way back to their apartment complex, they stopped by Cloud's friend to pick up Fenrir and Leon's cat Squall. As soon as the door opened, the puppy leapt into his master's arms and yipped excitedly. Cloud cooed to his precious companion while Leon picked up his cat carrier. The ginger tom wore his usual expression of uncaring laziness.

They reached their apartment and began to unload their personal affects. With their arms bundled to the brim, they crammed into two elevators and rode up to the twenty third floor. Lexaeus departed with the bus to drop it off at the _X_ office before heading home himself. The five band members piled out of the elevators and split off. There were four suites on the floor and they took up three of them. Saïx and Xaldin roomed on the north side. Cloud and Leon on the east. Demyx shared the suite with Axel on the west. The south suite was occupied by a rich couple that kept to themselves. The band members rarely saw them and they never complained, even with Demyx having a party nearly every week.

Demyx kicked open the door after keying in his door code. He dragged his belongings in, as well as Axel's, and dumped them in the living room. The place felt empty with only him there. A wave of exhaustion washed over him. He trudged to the bathroom, showered, and slipped on a pair of pajamas before curling under the covers of his bed and falling asleep in seconds.

* * *

_Enter Test Subject:_..._

_ Enter Query:_..._

_ Location: Unknown_..._

_ Cognitive Destabilization: 14%_..._

* * *

Roxas flicked idly through the TV stations as he lounged on the couch. He wasn't excited to be on tour with his group mates. Ven sat on his bunk playing his DS the entire time while Vanitas worked on painting his nails black, again. Sora sat at the mini bar and tapped his fingers irritably on the bar counter, a cold grape soda clutched tightly in his hand. Roxas paused briefly on a station covering their show from the night before. After a minute of hearing the reporter gush, Roxas quickly changed the channel again. Sora huffed and crossed his legs.

"Pick as station, would you?" he complained. Roxas pretended not to hear and kept flipping through the TV. Sora scoffed and turned his back on the TV. Vanitas glanced up from his nails and started adding another coat.

"Take that!" Ven hissed from his bunk. "Hehe, die space scum!"

"Take it down a notch," Sora asked. Ven frowned and rolled over onto his back, holding his DS above his head.

"Oh, lighten up Sora. Starfox isn't killing anyone. Well, anyone here," Ven replied as he rapidly spammed the button to barrel roll. His tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he played. Roxas found he had circled the channels for a third time and turned the TV off. Sora took a long draw from his soda. Then there was silence.

"How much longer do we have to go?" Sora asked.

"Ten hours. Now shut up until we get there!" Vanitas barked, capping his nail polish. Sora scowled but didn't reply. He sipped his soda angrily.

XxXxX

Demyx leapt off of the couch at the sound of the door opening. He tripped over the baggage, which had lived in the center of the room for the past two nights, and his chin collided with the floor. Demyx yelped and recoiled, tears poking the corners of his eyes. The front door opened and Axel poked his head inside. His face was still a bit flushed but he was looking better.

"Lazy bum. You didn't even unpack yet," Axel noticed as Demyx clutched his face in pain. Demyx whined and pushed himself off the floor. Axel went over and knelt next to the blonde. He peered at Demyx's face. "I'll get you some ice."

"N-no! You need to get to bed!" Demyx protested but Axel was already on his way to the freezer. Axel pulled out a bag of frozen peas and brought it over. Demyx accepted it gratefully, pressing it against his chin.

"How'd the meet-and-greet go?" Axel asked, sitting on the floor across from Demyx and leaning against one of his large suitcases.

"Not bad. Quite a few people were asking for you but we told them you had to be somewhere else at the last minute." Axel lowered his gaze.

"Sorry I couldn't make it." Demyx shook his head.

"It's cool. You're voice sounds a bit better," the blonde noticed.

"I've had about six cups of OJ this morning and a pocketful of Halls. My blood sugar feels like it's about to explode," Axel joked.

"You want sometime to eat?"

"What do we even have?" Demyx thought about it and lifted up his ice pack.

"Peas?" Axel chuckled.

"I think I'll pass." Demyx smiled and pressed the peas to his face again.

"Let me know when you want to unpack. We can do it together." Axel nodded and went to his room to find a change of clothes. Demyx stood and rubbed his sore jaw. He went to the kitchen and shoved the peas back into the freezer. Axel emerged from his room dressed in grey sweats and a black sleeveless hoodie. He curled up on the large black leather sofa in front of the TV and drifted off to sleep before he even had a chance to turn the TV on. Demyx smiled to himself. "Glad to have you home."

XxXxX

Two weeks passed by quickly and Larxene found herself trying to figure out what to wear for her recording session coming up the next day. "Come on, Larx, you've done this a dozen times. So why am I so nervous?! Ugh! I'd rather stick a fork in the toaster!" She dug through the clothes in her closet and deemed she had nothing to wear. Larxene went over to her bed and flopped backwards on it in defeat. Her eyes shifted to her nightstand as her phone started vibrating violently. She reached over and picked it up. Unknown number. Larxene rolled her eyes and answered the call.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"Larxene!" Demyx shouted. The woman was a bit frazzled by the outburst. She switched the phone to her non-ringing ear.

"Demyx? How'd you get my number?" Larxene pressed.

"Stole it from Xemmy's phone. Are you excited for tomorrow?" Larxene rolled her eyes.

"I have nothing to wear but otherwise I'm good."

"WHAT?! You're bound to have something to wear. Just be casual. I wouldn't be surprised if Axel and Leon showed up in sweats tomorrow." This made Larxene feel a bit better.

"Well, I might have something then," she muttered.

"Great! Hey, you want to come over and hang out tonight? It would just be me, you and Axel. The others went out drinking…I think." She could hear Demyx pull away from the phone. "Hey, they're out drinking right?" There was a faint answer and Demyx put the phone to his ear again. "Yeah, out drinking. So what do you say? We're sooooooo bored over here." Larxene stifled a chuckle.

"I guess I could stop by for a few minutes, provided you have something to drink there."

"Oh, we're stocked! Oh wait, that's all in Xaldin's room. Damn. Um, I think there's a bottle somewhere." Larxene could hear Demyx digging through the kitchen on the other side of the line.

"Well, you get on that and I'll head over. What's the address?"

"Traverse Towers on 5th and 32nd. You can't miss it."

"Be there in a few." Larxene ended the call and let out a sigh. She quickly punched in Xigbar's number.

"Hullo," Xigbar greeted.

"You busy?" Larxene asked. Xigbar burst out laughing.

"Am I busy? What sort of shit is that? You need to go somewhere?"

"Traverse Towers. I'm stopping by someplace for a bit."

"Alright. Meet you downstairs." Larxene hung up and leapt off her bed. She found a pair of faded yellow shorts and a black long sleeved shirt. Then she slipped her feet into a pair of black flip flops, grabbed her clutch, and headed for the lobby. Xigbar was already waiting for her in front of the building. As she climbed in the back seat, Xigbar smirked at her.

"Howdy! Thought you forgot about me," he said, feigning a pout.

"That's impossible. Now get driving," Larxene ordered. The car pulled out and delved into the light evening traffic. On the ride over, Larxene wondered to why Demyx had invited her in the first place. '_We're not friends and we only met a couple of weeks ago. Is he trying to get something out of me or is he just being overly friendly? I honestly can't tell.'_

Xigbar dropped her off outside the high rise and she slipped inside the lobby. The man at the front desk directed her to the right floor. Larxene thanked him and headed upstairs. She exited the elevator and headed for the closest door on the right. Her finger tapped the buzzer and she could hear footsteps on the other side of the door. It opened revealing Axel in red pajama bottoms, an oversized black t-shirt, and a pair of green readers perched on his forehead.

"Hey," Axel greeted. Larxene found herself transfixed on the man's piercing green eyes. Axel frowned a bit. "Can I help you?" Larxene snapped out of her daze.

"Oh! Uh, Demyx…he…" she stammered. She was quickly interrupted as Demyx popped his head around the backside of the door.

"Larxene! Glad you could make it!" he shouted, grinning broadly. Axel stepped aside and Larxene strode into the spacious flat. She was a bit surprised it had a similar layout to her own apartment. An expansive living room took up the front of the suite while the kitchen was tucked in the back on one side and a spacious bath on the other. Demyx's room was to the right and Axel's on the left, both of their doors cracked so she couldn't see inside. A large grand piano took up the right side of the living room. The center was occupied with a large leather sofa and a plasma screen. On the left was a large collection of guitars of various shapes and sizes.

"Nice place," Larxene commented as Axel shut the door. He walked over to the sofa and jumped over the back. Then he picked up a book and plugged his iPod headphones into his ears, flicking his readers down onto his nose. Demyx dug out some glasses from the kitchen and placed it on a large granite topped island. Larxene was a bit jealous since all she had was a small table set in her kitchen. Although she rarely cooked, which would render the island useless, Larxene still wanted one for the looks.

"Well, I've got Coke, but the rum's gone. I forgot we're not supposed to have it in the room," Demyx admitted, pouring her a glass. Larxene picked it up and took a tentative sip.

"Why's that?" she asked. Demyx frowned as he poured himself a glass. He glanced at Axel and motioned for Larxene to come closer.

"Saïx won't let Axel near it. For his own good," Demyx whispered. Larxene looked over to Axel, who was still reading.

"Heavy drinker?" Larxene asked in a hushed tone. Demyx scratched the back of his head.

"Something like that." He shoved the two liter bottle into the fridge and claimed his own glass. "So, welcome to our little home. Sorry to call you out so late. Usually I throw a party on Friday nights but I kind of promised Xemnas I wouldn't while Axel was getting better."

"You guys really watch out for him," she noticed.

"Well, he is the newbie of the music industry so we try." Demyx sipped his Coke. "So, you want to do something? Or we could just talk I guess." Larxene eyes the large balcony that ran the length of the living room outside the window that took up the entire front wall. It let in a lot of light from the city.

"Why don't we go outside?" she suggested.

"Sure!" They went over to the sliding door and Demyx plugged in a code into the door lock. Larxene raised a thin eyebrow curiously. "Cloud's last dog figured out how to open the door and fell off the balcony," Demyx explained. Larxene's face turned to shock. Demyx sipped his Coke awkwardly as he slid the door open. "Yeah, it was a bit awkward around here for awhile." They stepped outside and they were hit with the cool evening air. They both sipped from their Cokes and took in the city lights starting to brighten.

"How did the tour go?" Larxene asked, striking up a conversation.

"Great!" Demyx exclaimed. "We got a lot of press. Xehanort thinks our next album is really going to sell but we'll see. What about you?"

"Me?" Larxene frowned.

"Yeah. You're Roxas's big sister. Aren't you worried about him?" Larxene giggled and sipped her beverage.

"I'm surprised you knew that," she admitted.

"I've seen the tabloids. I did think it was a bit interesting that Xehanort chose you when you're part of another company."

"I was a bit confused about that myself but I figured the old man wanted to rub it in Marly's face I could do better with _X_ than with Dahlia."

"Wow. That's pretty devious. Sounds just like Xehanort," Demyx mused with a grin.

"As for Roxas, I'm not worried. He can handle himself, although he is a bit of an ass while doing it." Larxene was about to sip her Coke but stopped. "No, let me rephrase that. He IS an ass." Demyx burst out laughing.

"You must really have it out with your brother."

"I think he's just going through his "I'm king of the world" phase that most boys his age go through. I'm just praying his snotty attitude doesn't stick around after it does."

"What was he like before?" Demyx asked, leaning on the railing of the balcony. Larxene cradled her cup in her hands and stared out at the city.

"Quiet. Shy. He didn't say much and the attention was a bit of a strain for him when he first started out. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss my old brother. He was always looking up to everyone, working his hardest at everything he did."

"And now he's Drop Dead Fred. Bummer. I would have loved to invite him over to party with the rest of H0t T0p1c but they turned all nasty before I got around to doing it. Do you think they would enjoy coming to a party here?"

"With you? Not a chance. They'd tear the place apart before the first song ended." Demyx sighed and hung his head.

"Well, it was worth a try." Demyx raised his head and drained his Coke. He smacked his lips happily. "Hey, you want to see what you'll be singing tomorrow?"

"Xemnas already sent me the lyrics," Larxene shot back.

"Nah, not like that! Come on! I'll show you." Demyx led her back inside and shut the door. He took her glass and placed the pair in the kitchen. "Axel!" he shouted. The red head looked up from his book.

"Hm," the elder man grunted.

"Let's let Larxene practice her bit before tomorrow. I'm sure it'll make it less stressful on her." Axel shrugged and closed his book. He tossed his glasses on top of the book and headed over to the piano. Demyx went to his wall of guitars and picked a simple acoustic. He pulled Larxene by her elbow over to the corner. There were a few chairs tucked in the corner behind the piano and Demyx pulled up a pair for them to sit while Axel sat on the bench.

"Where do you want me to start?" Axel asked, lifting the lid on the keys.

"We'll try it from the top. I can do Cloud's parts." Axel nodded and played a few quick chords to warm up. Demyx strummed his guitar and was satisfied to find it still in tune. Then he started playing softly. Axel joined in on the piano, his fingers running up and down the keys. Then Demyx started singing quietly. His voice was a little rough but Larxene didn't think it was bad. She perked up when she heard Axel's voice cut into the lyrics. His voice was like honey, smooth and rich. Then their rolls switched for the second verse.

_Coffins bang against the walls_

_Chandeliers die in the rusted halls_

_Footsteps echo in the place_

_Where I wander…_

**_So far away…_**

_Through the garden…_

**_Made of blades_**

**_I dip my hand into the fountain_**

**_Feeling all of man's damnation_**

**_It fucked me up and spat me out_**

**_Onto the tray…_**

_Scalpels cut deep…_

**_Into my veins…_**

_Cold hard walls bear_

**_Inner sanity in me, break out this mind_**

_I'm shit deep in earth, waiting for a sign_

They're voices fused together as they broke into the chorus.

_**So break me out of this Hell!**_

**_Save me from myself_**

**_I can no longer stand the smell_**

**_Of my greed, lust and doubt_**

**_Please end my shame, with lock and key_**

**_Leave me alone to wither and die_**

**_My dear rationality._**

There was a short musical interlude before they started up again.

_Break every bone I bore_

_Kill all the things I adore_

_Slay all the people that I know_

_Who left me here…_

**_Always alone…_**

_Never to see…_

**_The sky above._**

_Inner possibility, find me a sign_

**_This water's drowning me, inside my mind._**

_**So break me out of this Hell!**_

**_Save me from myself_**

**_I can no longer stand the smell_**

**_Of my greed, lust and doubt_**

**_Please end my shame, with lock and key_**

**_Leave me alone to wither and die_**

**_My dear rationality._**

Larxene realized she was up next and she took a deep breath to steady herself. She really hoped she didn't screw up. The music calmed as Axel played out long and solemn chords.

_My…dear…rationality_

_Don't…fear…all that's left to be_

_You're…no…longer of this world…_

_So close your eyes and go to sleep._

_I will kiss your head goodnight._

_I will watch your struggle to make things right._

_In my hand I hold the only key._

_To unlock the secrets of your sanity._

_But don't forget my dear._

_That reality no longer wants you here._

Larxene joined the pair on the final chorus.

_**So break me out of this Hell!**_

**_Save me from myself_**

**_I can no longer stand the smell_**

**_Of my greed, lust and doubt_**

**_Please end my shame, with lock and key_**

**_Leave me alone to wither and die_**

**_My dear rationality._**

The music slowed and Larxene waited for her cue for the last lines. The song slowly winded down.

_Please break me out of this Hell,_

_I can no longer face myself_

Axel ended the song on a long run of notes while Demyx held a chord. Then they stopped and they fell into silence. Demyx broke into a large grin.

"That was AWESOME!" He nearly launched out of his chair in excitement. "DUDE, we are SO going to rock this next album!" Axel chuckled and closed the lid on the piano.

"Not bad," he commented. "Still needs to be ironed out but we'll work on that tomorrow. You have a nice range," Axel complimented the electric blonde. Larxene blushed a bit. "Larxene, right?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," she apologized. Axel waved it off with a smile.

"No biggie. I kind of figured you were working with us the way Demyx was bouncing off the walls when you arrived." Demyx stuck out his tongue at Axel. "I can't wait to hear the whole thing together."

"Where do you guys get your inspiration from?" Larxene asked. "It's always so dark, like something out of Silent Hill."

"Well, believe it or not we all write songs for the album. Some are collaborative efforts but others are purely out of the minds of one guy!" Demyx explained. "Saïx wrote this one. Axel and I helped with some of the minor grind stuff but otherwise we hardly lifted a finger."

"Color me impressed," Larxene commented. "Hey, are you guys going to the Fans-Pick-the-Hits Festival coming up next week?" Demyx's eyes lit up.

"Hell yes! We're so excited cause Axel's going to have his voice back and we're going to rock! A whole bunch of popular artists are going to be there. YRP, KiXiN, and Riku! How the heck they got Riku to come I'll never know. That guy is a rap god! Cloud is going to lose his shit!"

"I can see it now," Axel predicted. "I hope the bastard swoons."

"Wouldn't that be hilarious."

"A big fan I take it?" Larxene asked. Larxene knew of the legacy that was Riku Durmond. Rap legend and brilliant song artist, he quickly rose to the top of the charts. She also knew that Sora was obsessed with the man, as well as Naminé's friend Kairi.

"Oh yeah. Cloud used to be in rap too before Xemnas pulled him out," Axel explained.

"We should get a feature to rub it in H0t T0p1c's faces!" Demyx hissed excitedly. Larxene burst out laughing.

"I would PAY to see that happen," she stated.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Axel commented, leaning back against the piano.

Larxene decided she had overstayed her welcome. She texted Xigbar and said her goodbyes. Demyx pouted when she said she wanted to leave but Axel gave her a grin as she departed. On her way back to her suite, she noticed she had a text from Roxas.

_~Good luck on your stupid ass feature~_ 9:43pm

Larxene chuckled and rolled her eyes. "At least he remembered," she muttered to herself.

XxXxX

The next morning Larxene was being dropped off outside _X _Media's corporate headquarters. The place was enormous. Where Dahlia was a thin, lean tower, _X_ was a short, hulking behemoth. The building took up a quarter of the square block and stood about thirty stories high. At a distance, it almost looked like a hospital. As Larxene stepped through the front door, she could definitely tell there was a difference in atmosphere. The lobby was spacious and quiet, light harpsichord music playing in the background over the speakers.

_Damn. This is actually kind of nice._ Larxene thought. She stopped at the front desk where a girl with green hair tied into a braid was working.

"Welcome!" she greeted warmly. "You must be Larxene. Xehanort called down this morning saying to expect you. Would you care for a tour before you get started or would you like to head straight to the studio?"

"The studio please," Larxene requested. The girl smiled and pulled out a sheet of paper. She circled a room and the floor number printed on the corner of the page.

"If you take these elevators here up to floor twelve," the girl stated, pointing with her pen to the elevators to the Larxene's right, "take a left and head down to this intersection. Then you'll take a right and it's the studio on the left. Is there anything I can get you before you go?"

"No, thank you." Larxene picked up the map and folded it twice. The girl nodded.

"Lunch will be sent up around one, as per request of the singers. If you get hungry before then, you are welcome to call down to the lobby. There is a phone in the recording booth you can use."

"Oh, um, thanks." The girl's smile brightened.

"You're welcome! Please enjoy your time with us. We hope to work with you again in the future!" Larxene nodded and headed for the elevators. As the doors opened, she heard a familiar sound hit her ears. SCREAM was playing softly over the speakers. Larxene punched 12 on the buttons and listened to the song as she was lifted upwards. The song ended around the tenth floor and a girl's voice started singing a light, slow melody.

_They must have all of their songs on a playlist. That's actually kind of nice. The best I'd ever hear in the elevators at Dahlia is silence._ Larxene brooded. The door opened and Larxene began following her directions. Left. Intersection. Right. Door on the left. Larxene opened it to find she wasn't the only one to arrive early.

"Hey!" Cloud greeted, giving an enthusiastic wave. Larxene had to smirk because Leon sat lounging in the chair next to cloud in dark plum sweats. She herself went for jean shorts and a white tank top with a sea green cardigan and matching heeled sandals.

"Morning," she greeted. She glanced through the glass and saw Xaldin and Saïx were already inside the recording studio. She also noticed Xaldin was wearing a pair of black plaid pajama bottoms. "Demyx wasn't kidding when he said you guys were casual." Cloud chuckled.

"Recording is so much easier when you're comfortable," he replied. The door was pushed wider behind Larxene and Demyx popped his head over her shoulder.

"We all ready to go?" he asked.

"As soon as Leon wakes up," Cloud replied, motioning to the man zoning out in the chair next to him. "Where's Axel at?"

"Present," the red head replied, walking past Demyx and Larxene, waving his hand to brush away Cloud's worries. "Demyx just _had_ to stop by the coffee shop this morning."

"It's bear claw day! Do you have any idea how exciting that is?!" Demyx protested.

"About as exciting as a jelly donut," Leon replied, draining the coffee cradled in his hands. He stood and stretched, still appearing half asleep. "Let's get going before I decide to take a nap." Cloud jumped up from his chair. Axel opened the door to the recording room and the other three followed. Larxene found a seat next to the recording manager.

"Hiya!" he greeted. "Name's Wakka. I'll be your director today. Larxene, ya?"

"Correct," she replied.

"Alright. I'll let you know when they're ready for you. I have you down at song number eight so you can relax for now. We'll just them warm up for a bit, ya?" Wakka pressed a button and pressed his headset towards his mouth. "Xemnas, we're ready to record." Wakka depressed the button and started flicking switches to enhance the sound being put out. Then he snapped and reached behind him. Larxene was startled as something dropped in her lap. "Have a listen." Larxene carefully put the headset on and clicked the power switch. Wakka dialed in her set and her ears were filled with the sounds of the recording booth.

A minute later Xemnas stepped into the room. He shut the door quietly behind him and slipped on a pair of headphones, taking a seat on Wakka's free side. Wakka dimmed the lights in the room so the band members couldn't see them. He pressed a button and Larxene could hear his voice echo into her headset.

"We're ready in here. Make it good, ya?" Wakka called.

"Good luck," Xemnas added before Wakka cut them off.

"All ready to go boss!" Cloud shouted, giving a thumbs up.

"Rapax, take one," Wakka spoke before flipping some switches. A red light went on over the recording studio door. Cloud quietly counted them off and they started up.

Even though she did nothing but sit and listen for four hours, Larxene had to admit she enjoyed it. The men were bright, positive, and always in a good mood. There was more than one occasion when they screwed up and broke out into a dance to keep their spirits high. Once they finished the first seven songs, they took a break. Wakka gave Larxene a thumbs up and she took it as her sign to go into the studio. The light above the door went off and she removed her head set. Then she rose and entered the studio.

"How was it?" Cloud asked, between chugs of water from his plastic bottle.

"I highly enjoyed it. I can't wait to hear it all together once it's completed," Larxene replied.

"Just wait until you hear yourself!" Demyx shouted with a grin.

"So how do you want to do this? We can practice before hand before trying a take or we can just take as we go," Cloud offered.

"You know, for kicks and giggles let's just go for it. Demyx and Axel gave me a run through last night so it might turn out decent on the first try," Larxene stated.

"Alrighty then! Places guys!" Cloud shouted. He directed Larxene over to her microphone and headphones. Then he hurried over to his set as Wakka's voice came over the wire.

"Mi Rationalitas, take one," Wakka said. Even though the room was dark, Larxene could tell Xemnas eyes were bearing into her. She took a quick sip of water to calm her frazzled nerves. Cloud counted off and the song started up. Larxene tried to steady her breathing as the song ran its course. When it came to her part, she made sure she sang clearly. Then it was over. The line crackled to life.

"Not bad," Xemnas commented. "If I may, I'd like you all to do another take. Larxene, would it be possible for you to sing more from the heart? Really get into the piece. Don't be afraid to submerge yourself."

"Alright. Will do, sir," Larxene replied.

"Mi Rationalitas, take two," Wakka stated. It wasn't halfway through the song when Demyx sneezed. Xaldin threw a drumstick at him before the youngest member threw it back. Larxene smirked and sipped her water. "Cool it, you two. Let's try this one more time, ya? Mi Rationalitas, take three."

Cloud counted them out and the music started up again. Larxene wondered what Xemnas was talking about. _Emerge myself in the song? How do I do that?_ She closed her eyes and tried to really pull at the meaning of the words. _Saïx wrote this song. If it were me singing, I would be going through a mental Hell._

**_Inner sanity in me, break out this mind_**

_I'm shit deep in earth, waiting for a sign_

_A sign of what?_ Larxene mused.

_**So break me out of this Hell!**_

**_Save me from myself_**

**_I can no longer stand the smell_**

**_Of my greed, lust and doubt_**

**_Please end my shame, with lock and key_**

**_Leave me alone to wither and die_**

**_My dear rationality._**

_It's like a prison. Not only in their mind but physically too._ She realized. _So then what am I singing? My part's different than theirs._ Larxene glanced over at Saïx. _Could it be that I'm the person on the outside looking in on the person singing this song? If that's the case, then I really should sing this differently._ Larxene took a deep breath as her part approached. _Sing like your singing to Roxas all those months ago._

_My…dear…rationality_

_Don't…fear…all that's left to be_

_You're…no…longer of this world…_

_So close your eyes and go to sleep._

_I will kiss your head goodnight._

_I will watch your struggle to make things right._

_In my hand I hold the only key._

_To unlock the secrets of your sanity._

_But don't forget my dear._

_That reality no longer wants you here._

_**So break me out of this Hell!**_

**_Save me from myself_**

**_I can no longer stand the smell_**

**_Of my greed, lust and doubt_**

**_Please end my shame, with lock and key_**

**_Leave me alone to wither and die_**

**_My dear rationality._**

_Please break me out of this Hell,_

_I can no longer face myself_

The music cut and Larxene waited patiently. Then the line opened and she heard…

Applause?

Xemnas and Wakka were applauding her. The members of SCREAM joined in, adding in whoops and cheers. Larxene felt a blush dust her face. She smiled brightly.

"Fan-fricking-tasic!" Demyx shouted.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!" Cloud gushed. "Xemnas! We have to get her to do another feature with us!" They heard Xemnas chuckle.

"That's up to Miss Turner," Xemnas replied. Larxene saw the members of SCREAM staring at her intently. She sighed and shrugged.

"What the Hell? This is probably the most fun I've had in years," she admitted. A new round of cheers broke out. Wakka had to wait for them to quiet down before speaking.

"Alright boys. Six songs to go. Ready to go, ya?" he asked.

"YA!" the six shouted. Larxene giggled and removed her headphones. Wakka unlocked the door and she stepped back into the studio. Xemnas clasped her on the shoulder.

"That really was marvelous. Such a drastic change in your voice; I simply loved it! We must do lunch someday. Now you're welcome to stick around or you can leave. I believe Xehanort worked out the numbers with you for the advance and the profit margins?"

"Yes sir," Larxene replied. Xemnas smiled and lowered his hands to his pockets.

"Excellent. Oh, and call me Xemnas. No need for fancy titles here." Larxene nodded with a smile. She stayed for another hour before her hunger got the best of her. Glancing at the clock, it was already noon. She didn't think she would make it until one. Larxene mentally cursed when her stomach gave away her physical state.

"There's a cafeteria downstairs if you're hungry," Wakka whispered as the guys argued over who was being flat on song number ten. "Floor two." Larxene thanked him and excused herself, leaving the headset on the chair.

She made her way down to the second floor was gaped at the expansive cafeteria. It was set up to feed a small army. Larxene guessed they did shows there because there was a stage set up on one side. She looked around for something to eat and ended up getting a basket of fries with an iced tea. Since the place was so large, Larxene had no troubles finding a spot to sit. If anything, it made the place seem a bit lonely since there were so few dining. Larxene picked at her fries despite her hunger.

Ever since the recording, she couldn't get her mind off of Roxas. _I wonder how his tour is going. I'd bet he's nearly insane now from being around the others for so long. Dammit Marly, why can't you see they're not happy together anymore? Or better yet, that no one working for you is happy anymore?_ Larxene sighed and sipped at her tea.

"Excuse me, but may I join you?" Larxene looked up to see a friendly smile.

"Oh! Of course!" Larxene pulled her tray closer to her side of the table as Xehanort took up the empty seat.

"How did your recording go?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Xemnas was impressed."

"Oh? He's not impressed all that often. Pleased is his most popular expression but rarely impressed. Last I saw that was during auditions for SCREAM. Would you mind?" Xehanort pointed to her basket of fries.

"Go ahead, but they're not hot anymore." Xehanort picked up a fry and munched on it happily.

"No matter. Even stale fries can taste delicious from time to time." He popped the rest of the fry into his mouth. "What brings you down here? Hungry already?" Larxene chewed on her bottom lip.

"Yes and no. I'm worried about my brother and the company we work for. Marluxia has it in his head that if it's not H0t T0p1c, it's not worth his time."

"Ah, I see. But your brother is part of H0t T0p1c. He should be getting all the attention he needs then." Xehanort folded his fingers together while propping his elbows on the table.

"I feel like it's wrong for him. He says it doesn't affect him but sometimes I can still see the drowning boy staring back at me from when he first started out. I can't help but wonder if this relationship is poisonous."

"If you think so, then you had best say so. I'm sure as his sister he would value your opinion."

"We haven't been very close lately," Larxene admitted. "I doubt he would take my advice very seriously. If I'm lucky, he might just flip me off." Xehanort nodded thoughtfully.

"I know how it feels. Xemnas and Marluxia used to work together years ago but now they can't stand each other. Perhaps it was me or Marluxia's own thoughts of grandeur. Either way, it saddens me when this sort of tension runs through companies. Competition is fine until people start getting hurt." Larxene nodded and sipped at her tea. Xehanort hummed softly. "What would you say to switching companies?" Larxene nearly dropped her glass.

"Pardon?" she spluttered, trying to recompose herself.

"If the sales are good on the album, I may think of opening a new position for you. I have plenty of connections to get your good features and perhaps even a single of your own at the top of the charts. If that happens, you would think about it, wouldn't you?" Larxene scratched the back of her neck.

"Wow, that's a pretty big offer. Marly won't appreciate me walking out on him, yet then again I'm not doing much for him anyway." She smirked. "Roxas REALLY won't like it." Larxene sat up a bit straighter. "Alright, I'll consider it." Xehanort smiled.

"Good. You know, I hate to see good talent go to waste." Xehanort rose from his seat and picked up another fry, chewing on it happily. "They may have gone cold but nothing a little dip in the fryer won't take care of. And perhaps, sometimes that second chance makes them all the tastier." Xehanort popped the second half in his mouth and left with a smile on his face. Larxene glanced down at her fries. Then she stood and brought her tray to the trash can before heading back to the twelfth floor.

**A/N-So ends another chapter. The story is going to pick up (just bear with it for another few chapters, I know I am!) Thanks!**

**UPDATE: The song My Dear Rationality (aka Mi Rationalitas) is of my own creation. It is not licensed or put to music. Please ask before you steal. Tis polite. **


	4. 4-Every Fan has a Favorite

**A/N-OH GEEZ ITS SATURDAY! (Quickly posts chapter to internet) Took me forever to finish this chapter….UGH! First bit of flashback. There's going to be a lot of it. Seeing as the plot's not fully planned, I have no idea how long this will be. Definitely over 100k though. Can we reach 200k? Let's find out! Please read and enjoy! Also, since this is a ****non-conventional ****story, I'm opening the review box for story suggestions (be them simple or silly). The plot will remain the same but say you really want to see Sora in a sombrero (for some reason), I will try to fit it in the story. Any and all welcome but keep it reader friendly! (nothing too weird, please?)**

Roxas wanted to bang his head against a concrete wall until his brain exploded. Sora and Ven were having a verbal cat fight while Vanitas was pretending not to hear. Roxas wished he has the elder's patience. They still had three weeks left in the country before they even went international. _Hours on end with them on a plane. A privet plane. Great. At least with the bus we can stop ever couple of hours so I can drown myself in the toilet. This is seriously one of the biggest wastes of my time._ He growled in his head.

But of course, he couldn't let the fan base know he was ready to murder himself. So, as they were called out on stage, he plastered the biggest fake smile he could muster across his face. Roxas wondered how many would notice if he suddenly vanished from the stage.

As the concert came to a close two hours later, Roxas couldn't get off the stage fast enough. He went straight to the bus and locked himself inside. He breathed in the moment of silence like crisp mountain air. Roxas changed into sweats and an oversized sweatshirt before washing his face clean of his skin pollution. He snuggled up on the couch with a blanket from his bed and clicked on the TV, making sure the volume was on low. After surfing through almost a hundred channels, he landed on HBTV, noticing they were covering a Festival that had started earlier that night.

Roxas listened as the small group played "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet for My Valentine. His mind wandered away to a time when he actually liked that sort of music. When he didn't hate everyone and he got along with his group mates. When he used to make Larxene smile when he got overly excited for new indie music at the vinyl store.

But it was so long ago. So very long ago.

xxxxx

Roxas made a beeline out of the club through the back and burst into the back alley. He kept trying to breath but he was hyperventilating. _Come on, Roxas! It's just a club…it's just…just…_ Roxas felt his face get hot as tears slipped down his cheek. He ran down the alley, not caring that he abandoned his group mates or his career. All he wanted was some peace of mind.

The stress and pressure of being the biggest name group in years was weighing its toll on Roxas's mind. He could barely eat, he rarely slept, and everywhere he went there were screaming fan girls or paparazzi. Marluxia kept pressing him onwards saying it was good stress but he just wanted out. He quickly dug out of phone from his pocket and hit speed dial. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Roxy!" Larxene's voice called. "How are you hun?"

"Larxene, I-I can't do this anymore," Roxas stammered, leaning against a dirty building wall in the alley. He could tell his sister's face grew serious.

"Roxas, what's wrong? Where are you? Do you want me to come get you?"

"No, it's just…I can't…it's just too much for me. I hate it! I hate everything about it! It feels so fake and plastic and everyone's always in my space and I just want to be alone but no one leaves me alone and…"

"Honey, you're rambling," Larxene interrupted. "Shh, it's okay. Why don't we ask Marluxia for some time off, okay? A couple weeks for you to breathe and hang out with me. Sound good?" Roxas didn't reply. "You don't have to go back if you don't want too, but maybe some time off will clear your head. Everyone goes through this sometime in their career, Roxas. It's part of the job. So what do you say?" Roxas sniffed and rubbed his nose on his wrist.

"Okay. Can you come get me?"

"Sure. Where are you at?"

"I'm at the Ace of Clubs." There was silence. "Larxene?" Roxas waited and there was still nothing. He checked his phone and found his battery had just died. "DAMN IT!" He smashed his phone against the wall before crumpling to the ground. "She probably didn't even hear where I was. She doesn't know where I am." Roxas curled up into a ball and tried to pretend the world wasn't eating him alive.

He was roused by voices farther down the alley. Roxas lifted his head and tried to listen. Someone wasn't happy about something. He picked up his broken phone and wandered over to the source of the voices. There were two men, one with a brief case and the other with a wad of cash in his hands. The man with the money stormed off, knocking into Roxas on the way. Roxas looked over at the other man.

"Well, hey there kid! Care to hook you up on some dope?" he asked. Roxas thought about it for a moment.

"How much?" he asked.

"How much we talking?" Roxas pulled out his wallet and fingered out a couple hundreds of munny. The man smirked. "Sorry kid. This stuff is high grade." Roxas shoved them back in and pulled out a large bill. 1000 munny. The man's eyes grew wide and he grinned. "Well, that might be good enough."

"I need enough for four people. I'm buying for my friends."

"Ah. That'll be two G's then." Roxas pulled out another 1000 munny and handed it over. The man gave him a vile and a syringe. "Have fun!" Roxas nodded and went to find a secluded spot. He wandered out several blocks before he hid behind a restaurant next to the dumpster. Roxas worked quickly before anyone found him.

He quickly filled the syringe to the brim and didn't bother to flick out the air. He held the needle over his arm. _Okay, on three. One. Two. Three._ Roxas trembled and he pinched his eyes shut, more tears streaming out. _Coward! Come on! One. Two. Three!_ Again, Roxas's muscles failed him. He smacked his head against the wall behind him. _Stop it! Just do it Roxas! They won't miss you. One. Two! Th…_

Roxas jumped as a hand clasped around his wrist. Slowly, the syringe was removed from his fingers. Roxas burst out sobbing. He failed. The person knelt down in front of Roxas and stroked his hair gently with their free hand. Roxas sniffled and failed to compose himself.

"It's alright," a voice whispered in his ear, making him shiver. Male. Roxas tried to identify the stranger but it was too dark in the alley. All he could see was the man was dressed in white. The man's thumb wiped away the tears on the teen's face. "You're too precious to die." Roxas stared up at the man with wide eyes.

"N-no, I'm not…" The man shushed him.

"It'll be alright." The man smiled, Roxas barely making it out through the dark. Then the man rose and started walking away. Roxas wanted to run after him but he was too frightened. He looked down at the vial in his hand and chucked it across the alley. The glass shattered against the brick, raining heroin down the side of the wall. Roxas curled up and pretended to disappear.

Hours later he heard frantic footsteps running down the street. His ears pricked at a familiar sound. "Roxas!" He leapt to his feet and sprinted out of the alley, running into the arms of his sister. "Roxas!" she exclaimed. Her brother sobbed into her shoulder while she rubbed his back. "Where were you? I went to the club like you said before your phone died but you weren't there. I've been running around for hours trying to find you!" Roxas sniffed and buried his head deeper into her shoulder.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Larxene sighed.

"It's alright. Let's get you home." Larxene led the way to the street where they picked up a taxi to their home in Twilight Towers.

xxxxx

Roxas was jolted awake by the sound of the bus door rattling before ripping open to reveal a very ticked off Sora. The blonde didn't remember falling asleep, but he did remember the dream. He shivered as his past came back to haunt him, attempting to plague his thoughts with the darkness that once threatened to control them. Roxas shook his head to clear it. Sora marched over and put his hands on his hips, his face practically snarling. The blonde pretended not to notice the brunette's entrance. Sora swiped the remote from Roxas's hand and pointed it at the TV.

"What the fucking Hell are you doing?!" he roared.

"I thought that was obvious," Roxas retorted flatly.

"There are hundreds of fans lined up to see you! Get your damn clothes on and go meet them!" Roxas frowned.

"No thanks." Sora's face was steaming.

"Are you SERIOUS?! Roxas, this isn't a joke! You're throwing away your career for pajamas and TV!"

"I'm wearing sweats," Roxas clarified. This only made Sora's blood boil more. He chucked the remote against the wall, breaking the casing, before storming out of the bus. Roxas snuggled deeper under his blanket. He noticed the music on the TV had changed and he wondered how long he had been asleep. He smirked at the girls on the screen. "KiXiN," he muttered.

XxXxX

The salon room was packed. Zexion scurried around working on several different groups, his arms streaked with makeup smears. His hands were sticky from gel and hairspray. He squeezed past a couple of burly pop stars over to Demyx. The blonde was trying to make a phone call with little luck. One hand pressed the phone to his ear while the other pressed a finger into his other audio orifice.

"No. No, say that again! I can't hear you! No I…argh! I AM IN THE SALON!" he shouted into the phone. Zexion chuckled and combed his fingers through the blonde's hair. He whipped out a bottle of gel from his back pocket and squirted a good amount onto his palm. Then he began to work it into Demyx's hair. The blonde tried to stay still as he struggled over his conversation. "NO! No, stop moving! It's hard enough to hear you when you're standing still!" Zexion pulled out a comb from his small black apron and started fixing the blonde's unruly locks. "Yes! Thank you! I'll see you after the show!"

Demyx hung up and heaved out a huge sigh of relief. Zexion calmly finished fixing the blonde's hair and looked over Demyx's shoulder at their reflection in the mirror. "How's this?" he asked.

"Perfect as always," Demyx replied with a smile. Zexion returned the gesture and moved to work on Demyx's face. His hands worked quickly as he knew he had many more clients before the show got rolling. "Who do you have left?"

"Just Cloud and Xaldin from your group. I'm still waiting on KiXiN and I have three other groups to fix up before they play." Zexion retrieved a brush from his apron and six others spilled out. "Damn!" Zexion hissed. He quickly went to retrieve them but a group of girls hurried by and sent the spinning across the floor. Zexion's strained face frowned. He looked up at Demyx clasped him on the shoulder. The blonde smiled down at him, relieving some of the tension in Zexion's shoulders.

"Zex!" The slate haired man rose as three girls stormed into the dressing room. Naminé was in the lead. She was followed by Kairi and Xion. Kairi was a darker shaded red head while Xion sported her usual tomboy haircut, suiting her black hair.

"About time you three showed up," Zexion growled.

"We are so sorry!" Kairi apologized. "We got held back by some newbie group. They wouldn't shut up!"

"Luxord finally stepped in. He practically had to rip us from their grasp!" Xion exclaimed. Zexion nodded. Xion jumped into the only open chair while Naminé spotted the man's brushes scattered on the floor. She nudged Kairi and they began to pick them up as Zexion worked on Xion's hair.

"Hey ladies!" Demyx greeted.

"Demyx, right?" Naminé recalled. Demyx grinned.

"That's me. You'd better hurry Zex! They're going on soon," Demyx reminded.

"Because I wouldn't have known that already," Zexion shot back. Demyx shrugged with a smirk. The girls handed Zexion his brushes and he set to work cleaning them off and working on Xion's makeup. "Sorry, Dem, I have to finish these three up first before I get to you."

"It's cool." Demyx pushed himself out of his chair. "Here," he offered.

"Oh, thank you!" Naminé said happily. She slid into the chair and started to prep her hair and face so Zexion had less to do. Zexion quickly finished off Xion and the girl switched the seat out with Kairi as Zexion leapt over to Naminé, working on her hair. Xion's hair was wisped about like it was an extremely windy day and her makeup was simple. Naminé was also an easy customer with the same simple makeup, with the addition of lip gloss, and her hair trailing over one shoulder in light curls.

Naminé jumped up from her seat and Demyx reclaimed the chair. Zexion breezed through Kairi, putting her hair up in a messy pony tail and give her lips a red accent before the three girls sped off. "Thanks Zex!" they called as they raced to the stage.

Zexion took a moment to breathe before he started on Demyx's makeup. "You have no idea how stressful these events are," he muttered to himself.

"Take it easy, Zexy. At least they're only once a month." Zexion nodded and smacked the blonde's shoulder.

"Stop moving already." As he was putting the finishing touches on Demyx's lips, Cloud and Xaldin raced into the salon. "About time you two showed up!" Zexion snapped.

"Sorry!" Cloud apologized. Zexion rolled his eyes and shooed Demyx away. The pair claimed the empty chairs and Zexion set to work fixing them up as Demyx made his way up to the stage.

Trinity Field was a huge mass of open land for the crowd to gather in with stages on three sides. While one group played, the other two were either setting up or tearing down. It made transitions smooth and there was always music playing. Demyx passed by KiXiN as they were waiting their turn to take the West Stage. He waved and they waved back. Their outfits were very amped up school girl. They wore the typical sailor school uniform but with variations in boots, thigh high stockings and accessories.

Demyx made his way over to the East Stage where SCREAM would be playing after KiXiN and another group. He was sort of nervous because, for once, there was no set song list besides the first song. It was an entire concert with songs picked out by the fans and listeners on the spot, most of them being covers of other famous artists. Their musical talent would really be pushed to the edge.

He found Axel, Saïx, and Leon waiting for him backstage. Cloud and Xaldin were still in makeup. Demyx waved to the group and they nodded respectfully. He could see Axel's fingers twitching by his sides. _Calm down, Axel. You can live a few hours without your iPod._ Demyx thought. Axel did everything with his iPod. The only times he took it off was for practice, recordings, or concerts. Even then the rest of SCREAM could always tell he was antsy without his trusty device. It was borderline obsessive and no one knew why, save Saïx but he wasn't going to explain why. If anything he would shrug and say "he's always been like that" or "it's just one of Axel's quirks". It bothered Demyx not knowing, but he had grown to accept it. Everyone in SCREAM had their fair share of secrets.

"I don't suppose you saw Cloud or Xaldin on your way down?" Saïx asked.

"They're with Zexy now," Demyx explained. "Give them some time and they'll be here."

"Good, because we're on in forty minutes," Leon commented. Each group or artist had twenty minutes to perform. With the Festival lasting from 5 in the evening until 2 in the morning, there were plenty of groups shuffling through between the three stages.

The sound of roaring applause sounded from the other side of the curtain. A minute later the pop group was exiting the stage. It grew dark as the spotlights turned to back on the East Stage, allowing for the crew to set up for SCREAM. Demyx peeked out between the curtains and spied the stage across the Field lighting up.

"Hey guys! KiXiN's taking the stage!" he called. The other three crept over and peeked of their own cracks in the curtains.

"Good luck girls," Saïx muttered. They heard sprinting footsteps incoming from the underground tunnel. Cloud and Xaldin hurried over and peeked through the curtains.

"What…did we…miss?" Cloud gasped between breaths.

"KiXiN's starting," Leon explained.

"Ooh, they're going to kick ass!" Cloud muttered excitedly.

The girls went to their respective instruments and the crowd cheered wildly, chanting the band's name.

XxXxX

Roxas jumped as the bus door slammed open a second time and Ven burst through the doorway. He saw what Roxas was watching and let out a sigh of relief. He hurried over and cranked the volume on the side of the TV before dropping down next to Roxas. Ven pulled back the blanket and curled up underneath, not even bothering to change.

"I thought I might have missed it," he stated. Roxas shot him a glance. The bottom of the screen printed the next group's name. KiXiN. Ven waited excitedly for the group to start. Vanitas poked his head through the doorway. "Hurry up!" Ven hissed. Vanitas stepped onto the bus and shut the door. He went over to the couch and slid into the little space remaining, putting an arm around Ven's shoulders.

The music cranked and Roxas faintly recognized the theme. He raised an eyebrow at Ven. The other blonde was dancing in his seat, singing along. Vanitas looked like he was going to exploding trying to contain his laughter.

"What is this?" Vanitas finally asked.

"Motteke! Sailor Fuku!" Ven exclaimed.

"Oh right," Roxas muttered. Vanitas appeared just as confused as before. "Lucky Star," Roxas explained. Vanitas still looked lost. "It's an anime." The black haired male gave up and turned his attention back to the TV screen. The song ended and the girls were welcomed with much deserved cheers. They waved at the crowd, grins on their faces.

"Alright!" an announcer spoke up. "Number 049175!" Songs were picked via raffle based on the number on a person's ticket. Roxas remembered singing at the Festival the last year. It was sort of exhilarating not knowing what you had to perform.

"Telephone!" someone shouted out. Soon the entire crowd was chanting the song name. The girls exchanged looks before staring up a close replicate of the song.

The door to the bus burst open, with Roxas wondering how much abuse the door could take, and in marched a very pissed off Sora. Roxas averted his gaze to the floor and Ven pretended like the man wasn't even there. Vanitas yawned, stretching his arms above his head awkwardly. Sora marched over so he was between the trio and the TV.

"You all make me sick!" Sora spat.

"Chill out, Sora. The concerts over," Ven shot back.

"And we're just supposed to abandon our fans? For a music Festival?!"

"It's not like we had anything scheduled. You were the one who INSISTED on us staying behind," Vanitas recalled. Sora whirled around the ripped the TV from the wall. It landed on the floor with a crack, breaking into several pieces.

"NAMINÉ!" Ven screamed, as if the object were his sister. Vanitas sprung up from the couch and faced Sora down. Ven scrambled over to the TV and tried to fit the cracked pieces back together. "You jerk! It's been weeks since I've seen my sister! Why'd you have to ruin it?!" Ven cried. Roxas sighed and flipped off his blanket. He sat down next to Ven and started to piece the TV back together. Sora stormed off of the bus in a huff, leaving Vanitas behind to console Ven while Roxas did his best to fix the broken device.

XxXxX

"That was amazing!" Demyx shouted over the roar of the crowd as KiXiN left the stage. "Such raw emotions! Oh, I hope we get songs as good as that!"

"They did do a good rendition of "The Rose"," Saïx agreed.

"Alright crew, let's gather up," Cloud ordered. They backed away from the curtain and circled up. Cloud looked to everyone in turn before speaking. "Remember, all we get to pick is the first song so let's make it memorable. Let's do our best on each song no matter how terrible it is. If we mess up, just keep going. No matter how goofy the song is, we have to try and keep appearances, so serious faces everyone. Get all your giggles out now. I'm looking at you Demyx." The dirty blonde rolled his eyes. "So, are we ready to rock?"

"Hell yes!" Demyx shouted.

"Might as well be," Xaldin spoke up. "I do hope they don't pick something too random."

"Ditto," Leon agreed.

They waited anxiously as the group on the North Stage finished a sloppy rendition of "Wild Ones" for their final song. The guys squinted their eyes as their stage was light up like the sun. They plastered on their stoic expressions before heading out onto the stage.

"Solitas. Cruciatus. Regis. Eviscero. Aeternalis. Mortem. Let's hear it for SCREAM!" the announcer riled up. A smaller amount of cheers came from the audience since most of them had barely heard of SCREAM before. The guys hoped they made a good enough impression that their next album would sell. They took their places on the stage and doubled checked to make sure it was all squared away.

Axel started it off and with a long run on the keyboard. Then Cloud started singing.

"A falling star, fell from your heart and landed in my eyes," he sang.

It was Cosmic Love.

The others joined in as the song built. Cloud's voice echoed over the Field as the sound reverberated from the speakers. Axel and Leon did the backup vocals on the chorus while Demyx, Xaldin and Saïx added their bit on the vocal inflections. The song ended with Saïx playing softly while Axel's fingers flew across the keyboard.

Then there was silence.

The crowd built into a roar of cheers. Cloud found he couldn't hide his smirk. The announcer called the next raffled ticket and a girl squealed with delight. People tried to hush themselves to hear what she wanted.

"I have a request for Solitas!" she shouted. The members exchanged glances before shrugging. Axel cleared his throat softly.

"Alright. What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Could you sing a song since we didn't get to hear your voice at the last concert?" she requested. Murmurs rolled through the crowd as some agreed with her. Axel nodded with a smirk.

"Sure. Any song?"

"Any song!" Axel turned to the others and leaned away from the microphone. He signed to the other members and they quickly signed back, getting the memo. Axel nodded. Cloud went over to the sound board by Axel's side and started working the switches since he wasn't going to sing for once. The song started with Xaldin on the drums for a bit. Then Demyx joined in with Saïx and Axel.

When Axel started singing, the audience was surprised to find it was Japanese. A few lines into the song Leon joined in on his guitar. The song got the quite a bit of attention as many recognized the melody. Those who didn't whispered it down the lines. Bad Apple.

Where Cloud's voice was powerful, Axel's was fiery and full of a dark element people couldn't identify. It was as if the song was playing directly from the man's twisted soul. The song ended with Demyx and Saïx entwining their last notes together like the last remnants of a spell.

XxXxX

"Alright, try it again," Roxas stated as he tried to hold the TV together. Vanitas hit the power button and they were showered with a loud blast of static. Ven jumped and quickly turned it back off. His shoulders sagged.

"It's no use, Roxas. It's broken. And by now Naminé would have finished playing," Ven mumbled. Vanitas sighed and sat back on the couch. Roxas let the parts of the TV fall away from each other and he tossed it onto the small dinner table. "We're going to miss YRP too," Ven pouted.

"Isn't it being streamed online?" Roxas asked. Vanitas shook his head.

"Let's face it, they only live stream when we're there," the eldest commented.

"But YRP's pretty huge!" Ven argued.

"Not to mention Riku's going to be performing, if he hasn't already," Roxas added.

"No, he was going after SCREAM," Ven clarified.

"That trashy metal group?"

"You got it."

"Oh, god. At least the crowd will be eager to hear Riku after twenty minutes of their scrap metal." Ven chuckled at the pun. The door to the bus opened and Sora shuffled inside with a large box. He set it down on the remaining space on the table and shut the bus door.

"Well, look what the cat coughed up on the carpet," Vanitas commented snidely. Sora shot him a dark look.

"Look, sorry I broke the TV. I even went out and bought a new one. Happy?" he growled.

"Sure," Roxas said flatly. He ripped open the box and set the new TV up. Thankfully, Sora had a good eye and the TV was roughly the same size to fit on the wall hook. Once it was set up and programed, Roxas flipped through the channels until he landed on HBTV. SCREAM was finishing off their last song, a rock version of "Smooth Criminal". The crowd was quite lively at the end of the song, making the four boys gag as they sat squished on the couch.

"Get off the stage!" Ven called.

"Who's up next?" Sora asked.

"Oh, just your boyfriend," Roxas commented.

"RIKU?! He's there? God, why didn't anyone tell me?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Because you freak out like this," Vanitas reminded, wishing heavily he could smother the brunette with a pillow. Sora could hardly sit still in his seat.

Yet something strange happened. As SCREAM was ready to leave the stage, the lights didn't go off. The men looked around in confusion, unsure if they should stay on or leave. The stage across the Field still remained dark, adding to their confusion.

"It seems we have a last minute request," the reporter stated. The boys groaned.

"Seriously? We have to sit through ANOTHER of their songs?" Roxas complained.

"Just kick them off!" Sora shouted.

On the TV, Regis was looking around in confusion. He quickly signed to the others and they had no idea what was going on either. Finally, someone stepped out onto the stage and the crowd nearly died screaming. Sora nearly flipped backwards out the window as Riku stepped out onto the stage. Regis looked like he was feeling the same way.

"Are they going to do a song with Riku?" Ven wondered.

"Mr. Regis," Riku addressed, flicking his silver hair, "I believe you used to be a rapper."

"Um, well yes but that was years ago," Regis replied. Riku smiled. He wore baggy blue cargo pants and a white tank top with a simple silver necklace.

"I have a request for you…as a former fan." Harsh whispers could be heard from the Field.

"Well that's new," Vanitas muttered. Sora shushed him. Irritation was obvious on his face.

"A-a fan? Oh…um, sure! I didn't know you had heard of me," Regis stammered.

"Would it be too much for you to have a battle? Or are you too old fashioned to throw down with the pros?" The crowd 'ooh-ed' at the threat. Regis smirked.

"Sure. Bring it on. Might as well bridge the two groups with the same song. What did you have in mind?" Riku motioned to someone on the side of the stage and the music roared up with the high pitched voice squealing out 'One Two Three!'. Regis smirked as he recognized "High High" and quickly filled in the part of G-Dragon while Riku filled in for TOP.

The members of H0t T0p1c watched in a stunned silence, as there was no need for them to play. The crowd was so riled up they were jumping around in time to the music, dancing along with Riku and Regis. They were even spelling out g-h-e-t-t-o e-l-e-c-t-r-o in time with the music. The other members of SCREAM watched patiently. They each had a small movement they kept in time with the music out of habit, be it nodding or tapping their heel.

As the song closed, the pair was greeted with screams that rose to the Heavens. SCREAM took their leave from the stage followed by Riku, who made his way to the West Stage to finish off his performance.

Roxas shot a glance over to Sora. The brunette was grinding his teeth together so tight his jaw looked like it was going to explode. He decided not to care and cuddled deeper into the couch. Roxas found his mind drifting off to sleep again as the concert continued.

XxXxX

As SCREAM left they stage, they walked past YRP since they were next on the East Stage. Rikku gave them all enthusiastic high fives before crushing her brother in a hug. Yuna and Paine were more reserved in their congrats.

"You were AMAZING! My big brother is all grown up!" Rikku teased.

"Hey!" Cloud shot back. He swooped down and kissed Rikku on the top of her head. "Good luck tonight." He turned to Yuna and Paine. "Keep her in line."

"We try," Yuna replied, adding to the joke that made Rikku stick out her tongue at her sibling. Cloud laughed and followed the rest of his friends away from the stage.

"Holy shit that was awesome!" Demyx shouted. "THE Riku did a song with you! THE RIKU!"

"Cool it, Dem!" Leon teased with a shove.

"We all did great," Cloud spoke up.

"So what now?" Demyx asked, folding his hands behind his head.

"I'm off to get a bite to eat before coming back to watch my sister backstage," Cloud stated.

"Ooh! We should all go!"

"I leave it up to you guys."

"Eh, why not?" Axel said with a shrug. The group made their way over to the backstage commons but not before they were stopped along the way. A tall gentleman with bright orange eyes and a neatly trimmed beard approached them. He wore a polished white suit with a lavender ascot. He was followed by a blue haired woman dressed in a silver and turquoise dress.

"I see you enjoyed yourselves," the man greeted. The members of SCREAM nodded their heads respectfully.

"Ansem," Cloud acknowledged. The man smirked. Ansem was the head of HB Records and was Riku's manager. The company was loved by just about everyone, the just being Midgar Studios. The head, Sephiroth, had a vendetta against Ansem for stealing a rising solo artist in the past. Ansem waved it off as business but Sephiroth made sure to make the man's life miserable whenever he could. Unlike the other companies, HB Records only dealt with solo artists. It was a bold move on Ansem's front but it was working out for the better.

"I see Xemnas and Xehanort have been treating you all well," Ansem commented.

"Of course. He cares for all of his contracts," Cloud replied.

"So I've noticed. Pardon me for being rude, but this is Aqua. She's still fairly new but I see great potential in her." The blue haired woman gave a gentle bow.

"It's nice to meet everyone," Aqua greeted. The six men returned to greeting.

"I can see you're busy, but I'd thought I'd stop by and extend my congratulations on a wonderful show," Ansem brought up. "You really know how to awe an audience."

"Oh, um, thanks!" Cloud said with a smile. "It's not too hard with Riku on stage." Ansem chuckled, his voice deep yet airy.

"I wasn't talking about Riku. Come, Aqua." Ansem turned and headed off. Aqua nodded to the men again and followed after her manager. The six men exchanged glances.

"What was that about?" Demyx wondered.

"It seems to me Ansem was impressed," Xaldin guessed.

"But he hates groups," Cloud muttered. "He thinks it diminishes the individuals' talent."

"Perhaps he was alluding to something else," Saïx brought up. "We had best be moving if we're to be back in time for YRP to perform."

"Right," Cloud agreed. The group headed towards the commons once again.

The room was filled with people filing through the buffet line and chatting loudly over the speakers blaring in the background. The group crammed at a four person table. Axel and Demyx squished onto the same chair while Xaldin ate while standing. They munched on cold meat sandwiches and warm soda without saying a word. They would occasionally sign to one another if they had something to say.

A few minutes after the first group ended, they headed back towards the stage where YRP was going to be performing. It wasn't long before the announcer was riling up the crowd for their favorite girl pop group. Cloud smiled, barely containing his excitement for his sister. The first song started up and pounded through the speakers as they sang their hearts out to Bubble Pop.

Then it started to rain. Hard.

Something sparked violently and the stadium died. They were doused on darkness and all sound instantly cut out. Across the city TV's cut to black. Fans shrieked as they were soaked from the pouring torrent. A lucky few popped open their umbrellas while others held sweatshirts above their heads to stanch the downward flow. After what seemed like an eternity, security announced the concert would continue after they fixed the problem shortly. They were used to dealing with rain but it had come unexpectedly so some of the wires weren't prepped for the weather.

YRP were escorted backstage during the wait. Rikku pressed against her brother, frightened of the dark. "What do you think happened?" she wondered.

"Must have blown a fuse," Leon guessed.

"That's a pretty big fuse," Xaldin replied sarcastically.

"So the concerts canceled?!" Rikku panicked. "But we barely did one song! Everyone's going to be so disappointed! And it's not even midnight!"

"Could we finish the concert without power?" Axel wondered.

"With what? Flashlights?" Saïx retorted.

"Sure. Maybe they have a generator in the back."

"And I'll just plug in my iPod for the music." Axel stuck out his tongue at Saïx.

A security team member came by to inform YRP they had a backup generator for the lighting system but the sound system had been fried in the surge. It would have to be replaced after the concert, meaning the girls were going to have to sing without backup music. Those yet to perform had already agreed to the no sound since most of them had instruments to play anyway.

"It's better than nothing," Yuna said, trying to think positively.

"Yeah, but it's not going to be as good," Rikku whined.

"It's a shame we can't play," Paine muttered.

"I know! But it's so hard!" Rikku complained. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"You're so dramatic," he stated. Rikku gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"But you love me!" Saïx glanced over to Axel and saw he was thinking. Then Axel suddenly smiled.

"I have an idea," he stated.

XxXxX

Ven stared at the blank screen. He blinked. Then he grabbed the remote and tried changing the channels before going back to HBTV. Nothing. Only a black screen. A few minutes later they started running the news. Ven let out a huff and turned off the TV.

"Rain must have cut the power," Vanitas guessed. Ven dropped his head on the back of the couch. Then he glanced at Roxas. The teen was still asleep. Ven sighed.

"Right. I'm off to bed then," he stated. Ven stood and headed to the bathroom to shower. Sora left the couch to find some food in the fridge. Vanitas shifted his gaze to the other occupant of the couch. Roxas's head leaned against the wall and his eyes were pinched shut tightly. It appeared he wasn't enjoying the dream he was having. Vanitas reached over and shook Roxas awake. The blonde jolted, then relaxed, blinking his bleary eyes.

"You'll be more comfortable in your own bed," Vanitas commented. Roxas snuggled his face into his blanket.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Vanitas stood and helped Roxas to his feet, guiding the blonde to his bunk. Roxas climbed up top and curled up on his side. Vanitas tucked the blankets around Roxas, the blonde already asleep. The elder chuckled.

"Why do you bother helping him so much?" Sora asked. Vanitas looked up to find Sora leaning against the wall with a cup of papou yogurt.

"Because he's so pathetic," Vanitas replied. Sora shrugged.

"Can't argue with you there."

"You know he would be such an ass if you weren't irritated all the time."

"He makes me irritated, so he brings it upon himself." Sora shoved a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth and chewed on the small pieces of fruit.

"What happened to the fun Sora? The one that used to be excited about everything."

"What happened to the bastard Vanitas? The one that threatened to kill us if we ever got within two feet of him."

"Fair enough." Vanitas sighed and folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall as well. "Ven's still the same."

"I suppose. He's gotten…hardened. I think he's forgetting that others have feelings."

_I think we're all forgetting that_. Vanitas thought to himself.

**A/N-Stuff and things. Thanks for reading and remember, feel free to leave story suggestions in the review box (along with some feedback? :/)**

* * *

Songs used (or mentioned) in this chapter:

**Motteke! Sailor Fuku-Lucky Star (It's the opening for the anime...prepare for crazy O.o)**

**Telephone-Lady Gaga & Beyoncé**

**The Rose-Bette Midler**

**Wild Ones-Flo Rida**

**Cosmic Love-Florence and the Machine (If you couldn't tell by now, I really love this song)**

**Bad Apple-Touhou Project (Japanese version)**

**Smooth Criminal-Michael Jackson (Think more the Alien Ant Farm version)**

**High High-GD and TOP**

**Bubble Pop-Hyuna**


	5. 5-Homecoming

**A/N-Well this went through about six drafts. Soooo many edits. Don't have much to say besides how much I love writing Master Xehanort. He's so suave! It's always positively refreshing to write. Read and enjoy the latest chapter! (Updates every Saturday. See my profile page for official dates on uploads.)**

"Is this going to work?" Yuna muttered under her breath.

"It had better or we're going to look like idiots," Paine replied. The rain had stopped pouring but it was still coming down in a light drizzle. The girls squinted as the harsh lights of the stage flashed to life from the generators in the basement. Cheers rose from the water logged crowd. Rikku looked over her shoulder to the curtained-off stage. She could hear people setting up but she couldn't see what.

Silence went over the crowd as security signaled for the show to start up again. The girls exchanged glances. A trio of stand microphones connected to auxiliary speakers was set up to expand the sound. The girls adjusted the heights of the stands and stared out across the crowd. The listeners stared eagerly back. Yuna tapped her microphone and cleared her throat.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted. "We're back!" Cheers rose up from the audience.

"So what's our first song?!" Rikku asked. People eagerly raised their hands. Rikku squinted against the glare of the lights. "There! Girl in the pink with the pigtails!" The girl squealed happily and jumped up from her seat. She gave a request for J-Pop for which the girls gladly obliged. The crowd fell quieter than usual in order to hear the pop singers through the meager speakers.

Soft melodious notes flowed around them in the form of a piano. YRP exchanged glances. Piano was soon joined with bass and drums. Then the faint echoes of a guitar. The girls started singing along to the music. As the chorus built up, Rikku glanced over her shoulder to the back of the stage. A smile spread on her face as the back of the stage was opened up, the curtain parting.

A small stage had been set up in the back in tiered layers. Xaldin was on drums on the highest tier. On the middle tier off to the left was Saïx plucking on the bass. Demyx sat on a middle tier off to the right, his legs dangling off the edge with an acoustic guitar propped on his thigh. There were some empty tiers but on the ground floor was a large, white grand piano with Axel's fingers flying over the keys. His looked completely enthralled in the music.

As the song progressed, the girls sang their hearts out. They could see whispers running through the crowd, no doubt from the men playing behind them. When the song came to a close, a large chorus of cheers and whistles flew from the crowd. YRP grinned at each other and brushed the damp hair back from their faces.

The concert progressed and with each passing song the music grew. In the middle of the second song, Kairi waltzed on stage and sat next to Demyx, playing a guitar of her own. It wasn't long before Naminé hurried out after her with her bass, although she opted for a lower tier to stand upon. Xion demanded another set of drums be set up for her so she joined on the third song on a platform to the left of Naminé.

Backstage, Cloud and Leon watched with grins on their faces. They were joined by Xemnas, Ansem, Aqua and Riku as the songs progressed and they watched the performance unfold. Riku shoved his hands into his pockets and smirked.

"Show offs," he muttered, nudging Cloud. Cloud chuckled.

"You're just jealous," he rebutted.

"It's not everyday people are willing to throw their evening away to work overtime for a group they don't know."

"We may be a metal group, but doesn't mean we have to be the bastards we claim to be." Riku nodded thoughtfully.

"Fair enough. You'd better get ready."

"For what?" Cloud arched an eyebrow. Riku jerked his head towards the stage. Rikku was peering back at her elder brother. When the siblings made eye contact, Rikku beamed.

"Let's hear it for my big brother!" Rikku shouted into the microphone.

"Say what?" Cloud snapped, looking around for an answer. Riku gave the blonde a shove and Cloud stumbled out onto the stage. Leon burst out laughing. Even Xemnas managed to crack a smile. Cloud sauntered across the stage and Rikku gave him a large hug. The brother couldn't keep his ears from turning pink.

"So what do you say?" Rikku asked.

"About what?" Cloud questioned, as he had missed the reason why he had come out on stage in the first place.

"Sing with us?"

"Oh. Um…" Rikku gave her best puppy dog pout, rendering her brother useless in his refusals. "Alright." Rikku squealed with delight.

"Last song!" Yuna called out to the crowd. She picked a lanky teen near the back. He requested Demons by Imagined Dragons. The girls nodded to each other. Rikku scooted over so she and Cloud shared a microphone.

Yuna started out the song with Axel playing gently in the background. Paine and Rikku joined in with the others, leaving Cloud silent. When they hit the chorus, Cloud tagged in with his sister. As they reached the interlude between the last two chorus's, the girls let Cloud sing it alone. Strangely, he changed the lyrics. In fact, he changed songs. Rikku shot him a worried look but he winked back at her as he continued singing as if nothing had changed.

Those playing in the back were slightly put off by the change in songs but they adeptly adjusted the melody with a smooth transition. YRP joined Cloud on the chorus and Yuna took over, changing the song yet again to a lighter tune. Over and over again the song fluidly morphed into another like a rehearsed musical anthem.

Screams filled the air, with some of the girls in the crowd nearly passing out from excitement, as a new voice called out on the small speakers. Riku stepped out on the stage with his own microphone, dragging the long cord behind him as he sauntered over to the blonde siblings and stood beside them. The silverette switched the music, yet again. Oddly enough, it was a musical piece from a Disney movie. Cloud could hear the performers behind him join in the harmony as their fingers worked magic with their melodious devices. Voices lifted from the audience as they sang along to the familiar score. Energy surged through fans and artists alike.

Riku ended the span of songs with the last line, letting it linger in the speakers with the last notes of instrumental mucis. It was followed by a full ten seconds of silence. Then the entire field was roaring. People couldn't cheer loud enough. Ear drums were popping and voices cracked as they broke from screaming. It was rare enough for fans to see their favorite groups sing at the same concert but even rarer to see them sing together in the same song.

Those on stage gave a bow. The stage was cleared so the concert could pick up where it left off. Lights blacked out and reappeared on a different stage as the next group began their performance. As YRP, SCREAM, KiXiN and Riku piled backstage, Cloud grabbed Axel's elbow and pulled him aside. He waited for the others to get caught up in a conversation before speaking.

"Why do I feel like this was your doing?" Cloud muttered. Axel shrugged, appearing indifferent.

"It was mostly Riku. I just asked him if he wanted to do a song with us. I honestly didn't think he would take it that far or that he was going to pull that stunt earlier in the show," Axel admitted.

"Wait, you're saying that this was supposed to be the song he did with us?" Cloud pressed, his face turning into a mask of confusion.

"Yeah. YRP wanted in on the action so we decided to crash their last song. The power going out was just a bonus for us to get on stage without suspicion."

"How did KiXiN know?"

"Kairi was being nosey to we let her in on the secret. Of course she blabbed to Naminé and Xion so we had to be quick to add them into the show. I'm surprised it went as well as it did since everything was completely BS'd." Cloud smirked and rolled his eyes. Then he punched Axel's shoulder. "Hey!"

"You are THE WORST, best friend ever, you know that?" Axel snickered.

"Why thank you, prima donna," he falsely complimented.

"That's MISS prima donna to you!" Cloud rebutted. They both burst out laughing before joining their friends backstage.

XxXxX

"How's Japan?" Larxene asked, twiddling her toes as she lay on her bed talking on her cellphone.

"Japan," Roxas replied flatly. His sister sighed. Her conversation wasn't going over well with her younger sibling.

"Honestly, Roxas, lighten up. You can't be an ass forever." A soft scoff could be heard on the other side of the line.

"Watch me." Larxene scowled as Roxas hung up on her. She let out an irritated huff and tossed her phone away. It bounced on the bed before landing somewhere under her pillows. She flopped down so her face was buried in her covers.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked herself, her voice muffled by her comforter. Larxene hated the rift that had formed between her and her brother since they used to be fairly close. Now they were nothing more than roommates sharing the same apartment. She perked up as her phone started ringing. Her hand dove under the pillows, desperately seeking the device before she pulled it out victoriously. Larxene answered the call without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Larxene! It's good to hear from you," Xehanort greeted. Larxene sat up on her bed and tucked her legs underneath her.

"It's good to hear from you too, sir," she replied. Xehanort chuckled.

"I was wondering if you were willing to perform with SCREAM at H0t T0p1c's homecoming concert. I feel it would be a good time to preview Mi Rationalitas for the upcoming album as incentive to the fans. That and Xemnas wants to show off in front of Marluxia but we'll keep that between us." Larxene giggled, picturing Xemnas waggling a finger in front of Marluxia's face while rolling out SCREAM on a red carpet.

"That sounds like a great idea. You can count me in."

"Excellent. I've already sent a bonus check in the mail. Please stop by the office sometime this week for fitting. Our costume designers have some preliminary sketches to go over for style choices as well." Xehanort cut the call. Larxene set her phone down with a confused, yet bemused, expression on her face.

"He sent me a check before asking me to sing? Was he really counting on me that much to show?" She shrugged and decided to visit the studio tomorrow. "Can't say no to free money."

XxXxX

"Please turn off all electronic devices and return your seat to its original upright position. We will be landing shortly," the flight attendant's voice called over the intercom.

"FINALLY!" Ven hissed, shifting in his seat to get over the numb feeling in his rear. "I forgot how much I hate commercial flying."

"It's not that bad," Vanitas replied, not looking up from his inflight magazine. Ven leaned over and found the man was looking at various door mats with quirky sayings on them like "Slide to Unlock" or "This mat is a lie!". Ven settled back down in his seat and frowned. "Be glad we managed to get a flight at all," Vanitas reminded.

"We could have still flown in our jet!" Ven protested.

"Not with six feet of snow blowing around," Sora interjected from the seat behind Ven, also flipping through the inflight magazine. Ven pouted.

"Just relax. We'll get off this flight and connect with our jet once we land," Vanitas reassured him. "If it helps, pretend you're on vacation."

Sora scoffed loudly, his fingers deftly flipped the page in his reading material. "Right. When was the last time we got a vacation?" he pressed.

"Every time I fall asleep," Vanitas rebutted, earning a snort from the brunette. Ven's eyes flicked back and forth between the two nearly identical elders. Then they landed on his own personal reflection, his face morphing into a scowl.

"Can we just leave Roxas on the plane?" Ven begged. Sora glanced at the teen sleeping in the seat next to him. Roxas's forehead was pressed against the plastic window. The window fogged up with each exhale, tempting Sora to draw tiny pictures in the split second before the moisture vanished. He quickly pushed back the urge into the back of his mind, reminding himself it was childish.

"As nice as that sounds, we still need him," Sora stated. "Marluxia would skin us alive if we left his prized performer on some junk ass plane en route to some run down metropolis a thousand miles away." Ven peeked over his shoulder at the brunette. Sora had returned to flipping through his magazine but Ven couldn't help but notice the slight pang of hurt echoing in the brunette's jet blue eyes.

"You're awfully calm today," Ven muttered into the seat averting his gaze.

"Must be off his period," Vanitas teased.

Sora smirked in a way that made Ven's blood run cold. "No, just enough tranquilizer to kill a rabid bear and a night with a room to myself," he replied. "It's amazing what a good night sleep can do. You should try to get some sleep in the next flight, Ven. You're whining again. You know how much we hate it when you complain in that high pitched squeal."

"I don't sound like that!" Ven whined, proving Sora right. Vanitas smirked and shook his head. Ven's pout deepened and he sank lower in his seat. The flight attendant passed by and asked Ven to turn around in his seat, earning a heavy glare from the blonde before he turned around with a huff and angrily pressed his shoulders into the stiff cushions of the backrest.

Vanitas flipped the page of his magazine, his eyes glazing over life sized statues of mythical creatures. "What do you want to do about the fans?" the eldest asked Sora without turning his head.

"Let them scream and piss themselves. I ran out of fucks to give today," Sora replied, his eyes also never leaving his reading material.

"Do you think if we requested a wheelchair we could just push Roxas to the next flight without waking him up?" Ven wondered aloud. The bright blonde's fingers began picking at the hole in his jeans to ease his boredom.

"It will give us bad press," Sora rebutted.

"Headlines: Roxas in coma coming off of commercial plane. Mobbed by fans to death," Ven pretended to read, moving his hands in front of him as though he was creating the words beneath his palms.

"Just be glad it's not your turn to wake up Roxas," Vanitas stated, finally lowering his magazine and stuffing it in the seat in front of him.

"Thanks for reminding me," Sora grumbled. He flipped the magazine shut as he felt the plane start to descend. Eyes shifted to the teen napping against the window. The brunette cringed. Sora gave Roxas's shoulder a heavy shake. "Wake up, shit head. We're landing." Roxas's eyes pressed tightly together.

"Fuck off, Sora," he spat.

"Yup, just another morning call for the ass hat," Ven commented, ripping a string from his jeans. Roxas flipped off his mirror image and refused to speak as he sat up, sleep still prevalent in his eyes.

The plane landed and the four lingered on the plane for as long as they dared. As soon as they stepped into the airport, there was a hoard of girls waiting behind a wall of security officers screaming and taking pictures. Roxas flipped them off and shoved his hood over his head. Ven followed suit, tipping his fedora low over his eyes and using his hand as a shield. Sora and Vanitas steered the pair towards the privet sector of the airport. They hitched a ride on one of the airport transport carts, the blonde pair leaning against each other in the shared seat as they fought to stay awake.

The ride was quiet as they zoomed through the airport. Sora lazily stared at the ceiling tiles filing past. "Did they just buy a plane ticket just for a picture of us?" he heard Vanitas muse. Sora glanced at the elder.

"What do you mean?" he pressed.

"You need a ticket to get through security. A lot of those girls didn't have bags, meaning they weren't traveling." Sora sighed. The things Vanitas thought of in his free time were sometimes astounding. Most of the times he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Whatever," Sora grumbled. "If they want to spend 500 munny on a ticket for a picture that's their fault." Vanitas grunted softly in response, keeping his thoughts to himself.

They reached the hanger and boarded the smaller plane. Roxas and Ven fell asleep before takeoff while Sora nodded off midflight. Vanitas stared lazily out of the window, his chin propped on his hand. He watched the ground float lazily by.

_Just two more weeks and we're home,_ the raven haired man thought to himself. For Vanitas, they wouldn't go by fast enough.

XxXxX

"How your week going?" Rinoa asked. Larxene picked at her salad and pushed a grape tomato off to the side with the tines of her fork. She shrugged and sipped her iced tea.

"Boring. With Roxas gone, there's no one to pester and Marly hasn't called me into the office. I think he's aware of my record deal with _X_ Media and he's pissed about it. Joke's on him, though, because I got offered a job over at _X_ and I'm seriously thinking of taking it," Larxene replied.

Rinoa's face brightened at the news. "Really? That's fantastic, Larx! When are you thinking about transferring?"

Larxene's fork fiddled with the tomato idly. "I'm not entirely sure. I feel like I should wait for a reason to leave Dahlia," she replied quietly. Rinoa sat up straight, her face dark.

"Such as what? Marluxia walking all over you again? Larx, don't do that to yourself. If I were you, I'd get out of there as fast as I could." Rinoa paused to take a bit from her soup tucked inside a crusty bread bowl. "It's not fair to you or to either company if you wait. Plus think of all of the benefits." Larxene nodded slowly and took a bite of her salad, chewing slowly.

"I'm just worried about Roxas," she admitted. "He's going to kill me when he learns I changed to _X_. He hates them."

"Just tell him to grow up. I know _X_ is relatively new but they've put out some good labels in the past five or ten years. Sure they don't rival H0t T0p1c but is there any group out there that honestly can?" Larxene smiled at her friend's words.

"You're right. I should get out of Dahlia as soon as I can, but I want to do it with style. Begging and pleading is just tacky." Larxene finally gave up on the tomato and set down her fork on the edge of her plate.

"You'll have to do something to blow Marluxia away." The electric blonde grinned.

"Maybe I will," she agreed.

"You go girl!" Rinoa cheered. They fell into a fit of giggles. Rinoa nosily ripped off the edge of her bowl and dipped it in her soup, popping the treat in her mouth. "So what's up with the concert coming up? You mentioned you were performing," the brunette said, changing subjects.

"Xehanort asked me to perform with SCREAM at the homecoming concert. Roxas is going to chew me out for it once he finds out." Larxene frowned and picked at a pale lettuce leaf with her manicured nails, making tiny crescent holes in the cell structure.

"If he finds out," Rinoa reminded.

Larxene shook her head. "More of when. He'll see me performing."

"Right, but if you change companies before then he has nothing to complain about," the brunette pointed out, brushing the crumbs left as carnage from her bread bowl off the table.

"I live with him, Rinoa. That's all he's going to do is complain about it," Larxene moaned, propping her elbow on the table and resting her cheek in her hand.

Rinoa gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it so much. Roxas will be Roxas. He'll complain about anything these days. Hell, he complains about the sun if it's too bright when he wakes up. You need to stop worrying about his sorry ass and do something for yourself for a change. Go to the spa, go clubbing, go on a fricking date! When have you been on a date last?" Larxene was taken aback by the question. She thought about it for a moment, trying to recall she last went out with a guy. "Exactly. You can't even remember the last time you went on a date."

"I don't even know anyone to go on a date with," the electric blonde protested, shoving her half-eaten salad aside to sip her iced tea. Her stomach wasn't feeling like eating.

"What about SCREAM? Don't they have any cute guys?" Larxene inhaled sharply and coughed, spluttering tea onto the table. Rinoa offered her a napkin, which Larxene gratefully accepted. The blonde wiped up her mess and dabbed the napkin on her chin. Her eyes grew pensive.

"I suppose." Rinoa propped her foreharms on the table and leaned in towards her friend.

"Soooo, tell me about them. Which one's the cutest?" Larxene crumpled up the napkin and tossed it on her forgotten salad.

"I guess it depends. Cloud's handsome but a bit too bubbly at times. I find it rather off putting. He looks like such a serious person. His personality doesn't match at all. Leon's nice but he's way too quiet. Xaldin's fun to hang around with but he's too old. Saïx is caring but there's something about him that's almost…scary. Daunting and intimidating. Same thing with Axel. The man's hotter than a barbeque in July but there's something in the back of my brain telling me to stay away." Rinoa's eyebrows knit together, her lips pursed.

"Why do you suppose that is?" she asked.

Larxene shrugged. "I'd assume it would be something to do with his past but I don't know either him or Saïx well enough to say for sure. From what I've learned, they grew up together so I wouldn't be surprised if they were hiding something."

"Everyone has secrets," Rinoa reminded. Her countenance softened a bit. "What about that other guy?"

"Other guy?" Larxene arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that Demyx kid." The brunette took a bit of her soup, eyes trained on the blonde for an answer. She didn't expect to see her friend shrug half-heartedly.

"He's a bit too young for me. I prefer older men," Larxene explain, her eyes cast elsewhere.

"How old is he?" Rinoa pressed.

"Twenty one."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Larx, you're twenty two! He's barely younger than you are! Besides, weren't you complaining about the older men earlier?" she reminded. The blonde waved the topic away with her hand, keeping her eyes focused in the distance off to the side.

"I'll find someone eventually. Plus, whoever it is will have to put up with Roxas," Larxene reminded. Rinoa sank in her chair slightly.

"Oh, ouch. Roxas will murder them before they even get to take their shoes off."

"More like step through the door. Either way, I'm not too keen on destroying the male psyche of Hollow Bastion one date at a time," Larxene stated. Rinoa nodded in agreement, ripping off another edge to her bread bowl and chewing on it thoughtfully.

XxXxX

"Come in," he called as there was a knock on his door. He didn't look up as the door opened and the tall figure stepped inside. "And what may I help you with?" He didn't need to look up as he already knew who had entered. The door was shut quietly behind the man. Footsteps echoed on soft carpet, leading towards the desk. Xehanort frowned and looked up from his paperwork. Xemnas's face was hollow yet serious. The elder sighed and folded his fingers together with his elbows propped up on his desk. He waited for the younger man to speak as it was not his style to force answers out of people. Xemnas turned to the large bookshelf gilding the side wall and stared at the various spines of classic works.

"I'm not comfortable with SCREAM performing at the homecoming concert," Xemnas said quietly. Xehanort merely blinked.

"For reasons other than Marluxia and his horde?" Xehanort pressed.

"More the horde than the king. Those boys are ruthless. When Axel came down with fever they laughed at him. Mocked him for being worthless. Who does that?" Xemnas asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Xehanort nodded thoughtfully. "You're right, but they don't see it like that. We're competition, nothing more. What better way to weed out those against you by tearing them down in their weakest state?"

Xemnas whirled toward the man in the desk. "But they don't…" Xemnas started but Xehanort stopped him by holding up a hand. The younger man frowned but understood the meaning of the elder's action. "They could end up hurting someone," he corrected. Xehanort nodded thoughtfully and stroked his small goatee.

"Indeed they could. We will have to keep a close eye on the horde. As a rival company, we can only do so much to sweep up the collateral damage before the stains become impossible to scrub out of the carpet. Until then, we will do what we can." Xehanort stood and clasped his hands behind his back. He turned and looked out the window that ran the expanse of his back wall. Across the street were a privet school and a local sandwich shop bustling with students on their lunch break.

Xemnas strode over and joined his friend in looking out of the window. "What do you plan to do about the concert?" Xemnas asked. Xehanort grunted softly.

"Let it run its course. If things go well, Marluxia will keep his horde to himself and we'll generate publicity for the new album. I plan on hosting a press conference if sales go well. Perhaps even a photo shoot. Anything we can do to push back will be for the greater good."

"And what is the greater good?" Xemnas glanced over at his elder.

"That is a good question," Xehanort replied quietly, his orange eyes frowning ever so slightly as he watched a group of guys shove a girl down as they made their way back to school. The girl slowly picked herself up and walked the rest of the way with her head down. _I only wish I had an answer._

XxXxX

"HOME! FINALLY!" Ven cried as Hollow Bastion slipped into view on the horizon. "God, I just want to go home and sleep!" He flopped down onto the couch and groaned to himself. Vanitas looked up from painting his nails yet another coat of black. At least this nail polish had tiny silver flecks in it.

"Do you miss Naminé?" he asked. Ven groaned even louder.

"Don't remind me! I was supposed to buy her a shit ton of souvenirs but all I got her was a random ass assortment of Pocky from all of the Asian countries."

"That's still something," the elder reminded. Ven growled quietly in the back of his throat.

"She's gluten free. She can't even eat it." Vanitas frowned, pausing in his nail art. His eyes, which were currently a vibrant shade of violet, drifted over to the blonde.

"Then why did you even buy her Pocky?" he questioned. Ven shrugged, his eyes glued to the ceiling of the bus.

"Because then he gets to eat it," Sora pointed out from his perched on the opposite side of the table. He turned the page in his magazine, his face stoic and uncaring. "Did you even try to buy something for your sister?" he asked, not looking up from the article before him. Ven scowled.

"Okay, so I didn't try. Bite me!" the blonde snapped.

"Easy you two," Vanitas warned, trying to ease the tension before it became out of hand. "It's just one more night on the bus and we'll be back home tomorrow by midnight. Can you at least try to behave until then?"

"No," Ven and Sora replied in unison.

Vanitas sighed and capped his polish. "I swear. Between you two and Roxas it's like working with two year olds," the eldest muttered.

"Fuck off," Roxas shouted from his bunk where he was "taking a nap". Vanitas gave up and leaned against the wall of the bus, zoning out the side windows to try and pass the time.

XxXxX

"Annnnnd…perfect!" the costume designer cheered. Larxene stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Just wait until you get your hair and makeup done. You're going to look great!"

"Um, thanks?" Larxene replied quietly. The staff's overabundance of enthusiasm was starting to scare her.

Her outfit for the concert was different than what she was used to. Usually shows were all about showing skin, not that Larxene minded since she had wonderful skin to show off. This time was different. It was a black long sleeved dress that ended just above her knees with a neckline around her collar bone. The material was light and comfortable, which was a bit surprising. Around her waist was a heavy leather corset adorned with metal loops along the sides of her stomach to accent her curves. The back of the dress was open in a large V with the point ending on her lower back, although most of it was hidden behind the corset as it ran up to the base of her shoulder blades. Her legs were covered with black fishnets and she wore a pair of stylized stiletto boots. It raised her a good six inches off the ground. On her fingers were various black rings with emeralds embedded in the bands. She wore a matching pair of teardrop earrings dangling off of her lobes.

Larxene had to admit she did look good.

The attendant grabbed her elbow and tugged her along to makeup. Down the maze of concrete tunnels they walked, heels echoing loudly in their wake. Larxene was left stranded at the salon door as the designer walked off without a word. Hesitantly, she stepped inside. A smile pulled at the edges of her lips when she spotted Zexion examining various color pallets provided by the sponsors. He frowned and tested out a rough shade of violet on his arm, giving it a disapproving scowl.

"It's nice to see a familiar face," she called out. Zexion looked up from his color palette and smiled softly.

"I suppose it would be. You look ravishing, my dear. Am I to presume I'm your stylist for the evening?" Zexion quizzed with a bemused smirk.

"Indeed you are. I've seen your past work so I'm not too worried." Zexion gave a snort, flicking his hair with a small jerk of his head.

"Worried? My dear, are you implying I'm actually going to butcher your lovely face?" Larxene giggled, feeling at ease with the slate haired man. "Come on. We might as well get started before everyone else decides to crowd in here. They're like cattle packing in to be turned into hamburger sometimes," Zexion ranted. Larxene stepped farther into the salon and sat on an empty chair. The makeup artist adjusted the height of the seat and ran his fingers through her hair, sending tingles down her scalp. "Alright…let me see." Zexion began fiddling with her locks, shifting them up and down to get a feel for her look.

When he was satisfied, he set to work. Larxene simply watched him in the reflection of the mirror. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail with the ends tucked in so it looked more like a bun. The tips of the hair were splayed out on the right of the bun and an ebony comb was tucked into the left side. Her bangs were straightened and gently displayed on the sides of her face so her earrings could still be seen.

Without a word, Zexion began to work on her face. He primed it, and began applying the stage makeup. Larxene closed her eyes so the artist could work. When she opened them again, she saw Zexion smiling at her. He slid around behind her chair so she could see herself in the mirror. Her lips were a dark wine while her eyes were rimmed with black, emerald, and a touch of silver. Lashes were dark and thick while her brows thin and even.

"You really are an artist. I can see why KiXiN is so fond of you," Larxene spoke up. Zexion's smile brightened.

"Thank you. It's not often I receive compliments from other genres. I only work with rock and metal for that specific reason. Pop artists are just far too fussy with looking perfect to see the beauty in themselves being enhanced by the products I put on their face. I'm just glad I'm appreciated by one genre, although it's mostly made up of hard core metal heads or laid back men so they don't have much to complain about," Zexion replied. Their heads turned as the doors to the salon opened. Cloud was the first to appear and he stopped dead in his tracks. The others behind him slammed into the blonde with various protests. Cloud practically skipped over to Larxene with a huge grin on his face.

The singer examined Larxene thoroughly before clasping her hands in his own. "You. Look. PERFECT!" Cloud exclaimed. The other members of SCREAM filed into the room with puzzled looks on their faces. Larxene pulled a hand free from Cloud's grasp and gave the other members a friendly wave. Several eyebrows shot up in awe and surprise.

"Whoa! Nice job Zexion!" Axel complimented with a smirk. "It's like she's actually a part of the group."

"We'll have to change our name," Xaldin teased with a chuckle.

"To what?" Leon questioned darkly, his eyes narrowing as his brain failed to get the joke.

"SCREAM…O?" Axel tried, feeling awkward by Leon's stare. He was hit on the shoulder by Saïx.

"Keep the bad puns to yourself," the blue haired man warned. Axel simply grinned in response. Larxene stood from her chair and straightened the bottom of her dress.

"You boys seem to have some stuff to do so I'll let you stay busy until the concert starts," she noticed. Larxene shuffled passed the group through the narrow salon and bumped into Demyx along the way when he was accidentally shoved to the side via domino effect. Saïx had shoved Axel to get him to move only the red head crashed into Xaldin, who stepped back to catch himself and knocked into Demyx, who then in turn bumped into the electric blonde.

"Oops, sorry," the youngest member apologized. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, eyes darting to the floor. "You, uh, look good. Zexion did a nice job," he quickly muttered. Demyx hurried off before Larxene could reply. She excused herself from the salon and paused outside the door, her lips pursed.

_Was he…blushing?_ she wondered. Larxene shook her head. _No, he was probably just embarrassed he ran into me. The others were just as surprised to see me in my full stage face. I guess it is always a bit of a shock the first time. It doesn't help that Zexion's practically a walking Photoshop artist. My face looks like one of those freaky porcelain dolls!_ Larxene sighed and started heading down the hall towards the dressing rooms.

_I hope Roxas isn't too much of an ass. Or the others. They're probably sick of each other by now,_ she mused. Her feet slowed in her pace and a frown plagued her features as she found herself coming to a halt. _What will I say to Roxas?_ Larxene spun one of her rings nervously. _He doesn't know I changed labels. Heck, Marly doesn't even know. I haven't officially switched contracts yet. This performance is going to send them over the edge._ She recalled Rinoa's words from lunch the other week. Despite the negatively running through her brain, Larxene found the corners of her lips turning upward.

_Although…_ She quickly spun around and headed the opposite way down the hall, heels clicking excitedly on the concrete floor. Her smirk turned into a wicked grin. _Prepare yourself, Marluxia, for the worst shit storm you've ever seen. And you're going to be in the middle of it._

**A/N-Ready for some ACTUAL plot next chapter? So am I! But you'll have to wait until next year to see it. ;D**

* * *

**Song mentioned in the chapter:**

**Demons-Imagine Dragons**


	6. 6-Hold Your Breath as the World Dies

**A/N-Sorry, got distracted by anime! Took a different turn from what I was originally planned but I think I like this better. Has more emotion to it. No one likes a cardboard story. I'm glad people are liking the story so far. :D There are far too many distractions in my life. It took my internet going out to get me to start chapter 7. GAH! SO BEHIND! Anyway... Stuff's finally happening! Read and enjoy my beautiful readers!**

**EDIT: Why didn't anyone tell me the section breaks vanished?! Gah! I think they're all fixed now...**

Axel frowned. He knew something wasn't right the second he entered the dressing room. First off, it was empty. Axel knew he wasn't the first one done getting ready which meant everyone still had yet to gather. What frightened him more were the shards of glass littering the floor by one of the vanities. The red head carefully stepped over the broken pieces, flinching when his boots crunched on glass. Eyes slowly lingered over the remains of the mirror. It was cracked beyond recognition with a gaping hole in the center. His finger ghosted over the counter of the vanity where larger shards of glass stood out amongst the rest. He picked one up and stared at a reflection of peridot in the clear crystal.

Axel's pulse raced in his neck. He lowered the glass shard to his side and looked around wildly. "Dem?!" he shouted. He tossed the glass onto the mess, hearing it crack, and hurried back to the hallway. "DEM!" His voice was drowned out by the concrete. Axel took off running down the hall, searching frantically for his missing companion.

A familiar face appeared in the hall as they stepped out from one of the smaller changing rooms. Confusion was heavily set into their features. "Axel? What's wrong?" Leon asked. His shirt lingered on his arms as he had yet to pull it over his head, leaving his chest bare.

"Have you seen Dem?" Axel pressed, his eyes serious. Leon searched the taller man's face before his expression grew cold.

"Where have you looked?"

"Just the hallway," the red head replied, motioning to the hall.

"I'll check the dressing rooms. You go check the public places. Have you tried texting him?" Leon suggested. Axel frantically dug out his cellphone from his back pocket, nearly dropping twice as it fumbled between his fingers. He nervously hit Demyx's speed dial and waited.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"_Hey! You reached Demyx's cell…!" _the recorded voice called out before Axel cut it short. He shook his head, and Leon's eyes darkened.

"Shit. Get going. We have to find him before…well before someone else does," the brunette reasoned. Leon took off down the hall, pulling his shirt on over his head in the process. Axel bolted in the opposite direction. His feet carried him to the commons only to find it packed with people stuffing their faces before the concert. Acid eyes scanned the crowd but saw no sign of the youngest member. He ripped himself away and tried somewhere else.

The stage was empty. The entry of the building was packed with fans, some of which were excited to see the red head but he had no mind for them. He even ran to the back parking lot only to come up empty handed. Axel ran a hand through his hair, stressed and on the verge of a panic attack.

_WHERE IS HE?!_ his mind screamed.

Axel darted back into the building and collided with Cloud as they crossed paths in the back halls. The blonde seemed to be in a similar state of panic as the wild auburn. Their eyes met, both wide in fear.

"Anything?" Cloud gasped.

"No," Axel practically whispered. Cloud nodded frantically and took off running down the hall. Axel went to the only place he could think off: the boxes. Xemnas had a private box set aside for _X_ Media and other VIPs that were invited by the company to watch a concert or event. Axel raced up the back stairs and nearly ripped the door off its hinges as it swung open. Xemnas had been chuckling at a joke one of the VIPs had made but he instantly stopped. His amber eyes searched Axel's face.

"What happened?" he demanded, the grip on his tiny plate holding hors d'oeuvres tightening.

"Dem's missing," Axel panted, his eyes desperate.

"Have you tried his phone?"

"He's not answering."

"Dammit. He always answers his phone. Why of all times does he ignore it now?" Xemnas set his plate down on a table before he broke it. He pulled out his phone. "Let me call Lexaeus. Maybe he can…" Axel's phone started buzzing and he quickly answered it.

"Saï, what's going on?" Axel pressed.

"It's Xaldin. We found him," the elder stated. Axel heaved a huge sigh of relief. Xemnas took this as a good sign and relaxed as well. The red head had to brace himself against the doorframe to keep from falling over as his legs wouldn't stop shaking.

"Where is he?" Axel dared to ask.

"The showers in the woman's bathroom, of all places. Saïx is with him now."

"I'm with Xemnas. Should I bring him down?" There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"That might be a good idea. He's not responding well. Damn, I haven't seen him this spooked since…well, you know."

"Right. We'll be there shortly." Axel hung up and took a deep breath to steady himself. "Saïx is with him but Xaldin said he's not responding well," he explained. Xemnas didn't even need to be asked. He was striding out the door without a second thought, leaving the VIPs lost and confused in the box. Axel pried himself from the doorframe and chased after his manager.

When they reached the woman's bathroom, Xaldin was standing watch outside the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He nodded to the pair as they entered the tiled room. They were guided by the sounds Saïx's soft voice reaching out to the troubled man hiding in the showers. Axel stayed back when they entered the shower room and Xemnas strode over to Saïx. The silvery haired man knelt in front of one of the showers, his face plastered with concern.

Xemnas peeked inside the shower and his heart sank. Demyx sat on the floor with his fingers fisted in his hair and his knees drawn to his chest. His shoulders were shaking and he refused to look up, his eyes glued to the drain between his thighs.

"Dem, it's okay," Saïx called out gently. "Look, Xemnas is here. See?" Xemnas knelt next to Saïx and waited. Demyx didn't move.

"Remember, Demyx, he can't hurt you anymore. I'm sure whatever you saw frightened you, but that's okay. It's okay to be scared, but don't shut out your friends. They're here to help you keep him away," Xemnas spoke softly. Demyx's eyes slowly crept upward. Tears rimmed the edges, making his blue-green orbs shimmer like the sea.

"We'll keep him away," Saïx promised.

"Come here," Xemnas offered, holding out a hand. Demyx stared at it for a full minute before slowly uncurling his fingers from his hair. His arms lowered and he nervously took Xemnas's hand, his fingers trembling. Xemnas pulled Demyx into a warm embrace. The elder simply held him as Demyx's shaking arms clung to the front of the man's button up shirt. The smaller man's cheek pressed into Xemnas's shoulder, his eyes staring distantly at the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry," Demyx whispered.

"It's okay. You had us worried. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Xemnas questioned.

"I didn't…I thought he…he might…" Demyx bit his lip as a pair of stray tears fell down his cheek. His chest heaved and his shoulders continued to tremble.

"We understand," Saïx reassured him. Demyx nodded numbly.

"Do you still want to preform? We can call it off if you're not up to it," Xemnas offered.

"NO! I mean, I'll do it. He's never…out there," Demyx muttered after his sudden outburst. Xemnas released Demyx from his embrace and put his large hands on the guitarist's small shoulders.

"Let's get you to Zexion. He's probably worried about you too." Demyx nodded weakly. Xemnas stood and helped the blonde to his feet. Saïx followed suit and gently placed a hand on Demyx's arm.

"Come on," he offered with a smile. Demyx didn't smile back, but he responded to the small tug on his arm. Saïx led Demyx away to the salon so he could appear presentable for the show. Xemnas sighed deeply and went over to Axel, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and one foot propped up behind him.

"Do you know what triggered it?" Xemnas asked quietly after double checking the others had left the room.

"He was in the reflection," Axel muttered, keeping his voice low. "It's always the fucking mirrors."

"Would you prefer if he should appear otherwise?" The red head chewed on his bottom lip.

"I'd rather not have him appear at all. That bastard doesn't deserve to be creeping around especially after what he put Dem through." Xemnas nodded slowly in agreement.

"Do you think I should schedule a consult?" Axel was quiet for a moment as he pondered over his answer.

"Maybe not this time. He's been doing good for so long I'd hate to see him revert because a consult brought back bad memories." Xemnas hummed softly under his breath.

"Alright then, but keep an eye on him."

"Aye, sir." Xemnas nodded to the red head before taking his leave from the bathroom. Axel frowned and lingered behind a moment longer. He glanced at the shower where Demyx had been huddled in not minutes before. His eye twitched as he felt claustrophobia setting in, white walls closing around him like a prison. Axel bolted to the bathroom door and leapt into the hall. Xaldin raised an eyebrow at his grand exit.

"Jumpy today?" the black haired man asked.

"Nah, just a big ass spider in one of the sinks. Spooked me, that's all," Axel stated. Xaldin bought the lie and they left together for the dressing room. Upon arrival, they found Cloud and Leon pacing the room. Larxene sat on one of the couches with her fingers curled tightly into her palms. As soon as the pair entered the room, the six eyes looked up. Cloud and Leon had frozen in time on the carpet.

"How's…?" Cloud started before Axel shot him a glare. The blonde bit his tongue and swallowed hard as he realized he nearly spoke out of place.

"Demyx is fine. He wandered off without realizing his phone died," Axel explained. Larxene breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear," she muttered. Cloud and Leon exchanged glances but Axel's dark stare told them they would talk later.

"Where is he now?" Leon asked.

"With Saïx over at the salon," Xaldin replied. They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. It opened and Demyx stepped inside with Saïx behind him. The dirty blonde's face was blank. His right hand squeezed his left elbow tightly as his eyes remained glued to the floor.

"Hey guys," Demyx greeted softly. Saïx shut the door behind them, closing them off to the outside world. He gave Demyx a nudge, stirring a tiny smile on the younger man's face. "Sorry about that. I should really pay more attention to where I'm going," he apologized.

"We're just glad you weren't hurt," Cloud replied. Larxene stood from her seat and walked over to Demyx. He frowned and was taken aback as she gave him a hug. The others seemed to be taken aback as well. Larxene took a step back and gave the dirty blonde a bright smile.

"Where's the Demyx I know?" she asked. Demyx raised his eyes to meet her electric blue gaze. Surprisingly, he found himself smiling back.

"Just…lost for the moment," Demyx replied, his body visibly relaxing. "But I'm back."

"Good. You have a show to do and depression is not a look you pull off well on stage," she teased. Demyx chuckled and lessened his grip on his arm.

"Right. Thanks." Demyx smiled at his band mates. "You guys are the best." Saïx clasped Demyx on the shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You ready then?" the silvery haired man asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Demyx shouted, earning cheers from the others.

"Then let's get out there and blow their fucking minds!" Cloud roared. He raised his fist into the air.

"Yar!" Axel shouted, raising his fist as well. Then the other five followed suit.

"Yar!" they shouted together before all seven of them burst into fits of laughter.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a man with a clipboard and a headset. "Alright, you guys are on in ten. Let's get you upstairs," the stage manager requested. The group followed the man out to the back of the stage, butterflies racing in their stomachs as the night was about to unfold.

XxXxX

Roxas closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair. He was already tired and they hadn't even performed yet. Next to him sat Ven, who was chewing loudly on a plate of celery. Beyond him was Vanitas and then Sora. Behind the group of plushy seats was Marluxia, dressed to the nines in a tuxedo with long tailcoats and pristine white gloves. A large pink rose sat in his lapel.

"Alright, I know you're not too excited for this concert," Marluxia noted as the boys gave him varying degrees of murderous glares, mostly due to exhaustion. "But think of this as an opportunity for yourselves."

"I'd rather not," Sora replied, slouching a bit lower in his chair. Marluxia frowned. They were sitting in the King box, which was exclusive to extremely important VIPs. How Marluxia managed to worm a deal for H0t T0p1c to sit in there, instead of the Dahlia box, was a mystery. The group had a perfect view of the stage from their seats and the acoustics were astouding. All that was missing were the performers.

Marluxia growled in the back of his throat. "Now listen here. I didn't spend my time and money getting these fucking companies to get there asses out here to represent you for nothing. These are the people you are going up against. THEY are you competition. THEY have no right to steal the spotlight from you!" Marluxia realized he was yelling and took a deep breath to calm himself. "But, the concert will all the better in your favor once the audience realizes you are the true shining stars of the stage. No one here can touch you, but that doesn't mean you don't have to try. They're going to be putting one hundred percent into this concert to impress you. If your performance is even so much as a fraction short of these competitors, you can kiss your career goodbye."

"Relax," Ven cut in. "It's not like they brought anyone good."

"More like we lucked out Riku's on tour and YRP are working on a drama down in the Pacific," Vanitas replied, sipping his punch. "And don't be a douche towards your sister. She's going to be trying her hardest to represent Time Piece, KiXiN, and your family. Give her some credit." Ven groaned and fidgeted in his seat.

"If you so much as utter a whine I'm going to kill you," Roxas seethed. Ven froze and clamped his voice inside his throat. The boys were roused by fans cheering as the stage opened to reveal the first group: KiXiN. Ven couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight of his sister. No matter how annoyed he got with her, he still loved her.

KiXiN adjusted their instruments for a moment before Kairi waved to the crowd. "It's been three months, but they're back!" Kairi shouted into her headset. The audience cheered in response.

"Let's give them one Hell of a show!" Xion roared.

"This is for you big brother!" Naminé called out. Ven's brows pressed together in confusion. As the girls started up, everyone was surprised when a brand new song rose from the speakers. The intro music was loud and rousing, sparking tons of energy. Then it dimmed back as the vocals slid into place. Between each verse and at the chorus the music picked up to be loud and powerful.

Kairi: I held my breath against my chest

As I peeked through the curtains of the dirty window pane

Nothing came and stared me back

Except all of the pouring rain

I went to find myself a drink

Ice falling into the glass like little sleigh bells dying

Nothing came to mind as I

Sipped my gin to ease the pain

A musical interlude broke up the lyrics and the girls were jamming out to the music before the song continued.

Naminé: I held my breath against my chest

As I stepped out from the bedroom filled with empty lies

I stepped on the broken glass

Left in the hall after your goodbye

But now I'm standing on the edge of the rooftop…

Waiting for the sun to rise

I see you in the distance…

Only then do I start to cry

All: I run to you!

Nothing else matters anymore

Because you came home again

Roxas noticed Ven pressing himself father back into his chair but didn't comment on the action.

Kairi: I held my breath against your chest

As your arms wrap tightly around my quaking shoulders

I whisper quietly how much I

Missed hearing the beat of your heart

Xion: I held my breath as I wake again

Because you're not here and I'm left in our cold bed

You lied again! You bastard!

How dare you tear me apart?!

But now I'm standing on the edge of the rooftop…

Waiting for the sun to rise

I see you in the distance…

Only then do I start to cry

All: I run to you!

Nothing else matters anymore

Because all I ever had was you

Kairi: You never say it's over

So I keep on trying

Naminé: Why do I cling to you?

It's like you don't care that I'm dying

Xion: You just mess with my head

And I'm sick of your shit ass lying!

The music dimmed before diving into a power driving chorus.

Kairi: I held my breath against my chest

Because it's all I have left

All: I run to you!

Nothing else matters anymore

Because I'm already dead inside

Naminé: But you'll never hear me say goodbye

The last note was drawn out into silence, which quickly turned into cheers. The girls bowed to the crowd. Roxas peered down at the others. Sora applauded quietly with a bored expression on his face. Vanitas held a quiet smile on the edges of his lips.

Ven just looked pissed.

_Serves you right you jackass for treating your sister like shit,_ Roxas thought. Ven's venomous blue eyes met Roxas's stare.

_You're no better,_ the younger blonde's eyes seemed to say. Roxas ripped his gaze away.

They were quiet as KiXiN finished the rest of their pieces. No one spoke as three more groups played their tribute to H0t T0p1c. No one was enjoying themselves and worst of all, they still had to preform after all of pre-shows were over. The boys finally reacted when SCREAM took the stage. They hissed under their breath as the group tore through their opening song.

"Why is it always them?" Sora seethed.

"Because Xemnas can't help trying to rub salt in a wound that doesn't exist," Marluxia growled from behind the boys, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. They listened with discontent on their faces as the fans cheered.

Then the stage changed.

A piano was wheeled out to the middle of the floor. The black wood had been torn away at the edges while blood red, graffiti flames grew from the base. Barbed wire wrapped around the legs of the piano and the matching bench that accompanied it. Solitas left his spot at the keyboard and seated himself at the piano. Regis jumped up onto the bench and then on top of the piano back, seating himself there with his legs hanging over the sides.

"This song's off the record," Regis announced. "Enjoy the fuck out of it," he said coldly, his eyes deadly. Several gasps could be heard from the crowd. Even H0t T0p1c's eyebrows shot up. They weren't sure if it was because Regis swore obscenely at a concert meant for people around thirteen to fifteen years of age, or the fact he was so frigid. No one had seen this side of the singer before.

Solitas stared up on the piano. The bass and soft beat of the drum joined in several lines later. As the vocals started, Roxas found himself sitting up a little bit straighter as he failed to recognize the voice.

Why does it feel like all the world is dying in its sleep?

I can't believe it all happened while you sang to me.

"Holy shit, he's got a good voice," Sora whispered. Roxas was still confused until he realized it was Solitas who was singing. And Sora was right. The man had a great voice. Roxas wondered why he hadn't heard it before only to remember the last time they played Solitas was without a voice. Any other time they played Regis stole the lyrics, leaving the red head barren. The golden blonde sat forward in his chair a bit as the music picked up with the guitars flying over notes. Regis stayed put on his perch while adding the backup vocals.

**You were alone.**

Revolution, the timing is written on the walls

Angry lives…once again…against the grain

I sink and swim, struggling, to find peace in my brain

**Wash away the blood on my face**

Every winter, the trees gather at the fall

Empty branches…dying leaves…buried in the snow

I do and die, living why…should I ever let go?

**Oooh**

You see me inside the patterns of my mind

So why can't you believe all things come with time.

And why does it feel like all the world is dying?

As it sleeps? As it burns? As it falls apart at the seams?

**In the night**

Hollow candles, lighting up the evening sky with fire

Loneliness…flickering…on the reflections of the moon

In my eyes, I see…all the gatherings in me.

**I hold you tight**

And so I look back at you and reaching inside your mind.

**All the questions…that never seemed quite right**

And you asked me…

**_Why does it feel like all the world is dying in its sleep?_**

**_I can't believe it all happened while you sang to me._**

Lullabies, screaming cries, and all that in between.

Your words were whispered to me all in a dream.

Roxas's breath hitched in his throat as he found a pair of catlike eyes boring into his. He swallowed hard and tried to look away but found he couldn't. When Solitas's eyes flicked away, Roxas let out a sigh of relief, confused to why he was so shaken up.

**All the questions, left unanswered**

**Are written in your mind**

**All the people, never laughing**

**Reach out to you in kind**

**But you're lonely**

**And the only cure is time**

**But yet the world still dies**

Why does it feel like all the world is dying in its sleep?

I can't believe it all happened while you sang to me.

**_Because all the world will die in time, so you said to me_**

**_You let me know of your wisdom as you whispered from your dreams_**

**_Broken hearts, empty lives, will be filled once again_**

**_With the tears of the passionate ones who live to fight their friends_**

For the answer…

SCREAM went straight into the next song so there was no time for a reaction to the new piece. H0t T0p1c was quiet, as was Marluxia, as the music continued distantly in their ears. Ven and Vanitas leaned towards each other and began conversing quietly. Sora frowned and chewed on his lip. Marluxia appeared he was going to break his arms off his was pressing them so tightly together.

Roxas found himself lost. His mind was a blur as SCREAM continued with their part of the pre-show concert. The image of acid green eyes was burned into his head. _Why did he look directly at me?_ he asked himself. _He doesn't even know me. Who the fuck does he think he is?!_ Roxas felt a sneer rising on his face when he saw them again. The cat eyes were staring directly at him from their perch from the piano. _It's like he knows I'm here. Stop staring at me, dammit!_ As if on command, Solitas's eyes averted their gaze. Roxas felt even more shaken up, his stomach churning wildly.

"Hey, Roxas. Roxas!" The blonde snapped out of his daze to find Ven snapping in his face. "You look like shit. Are you getting sick or something?" Ven asked.

"Am I…what?" Roxas stammered. The younger blonde put the back of his hand on Roxas's forehead. He recoiled, pulling it back in shock.

"Geez, you're burning up! You're super pale too." Ven's eyes widened. "Oh, no. You turn away before you throw up on me."

"I'm not going to…" Roxas felt the blood drain from his face. His stomach gave a violent lurch into his diaphragm. He leapt from his chair and burst into the hall, crashing into the wall and depositing the contents of his stomach onto the carpet. Marluxia stepped outside and hovered behind him.

"Roxas, this isn't the time to get stage fight," Marluxia practically snarled. Roxas jerked as his stomach leapt into his throat and he heaved again. Half-digested cheese and carrots littered the carpet, smelling rank of stomach acid. His head swam and his eyes became unfocused. He faintly recalled Marluxia speaking to him but the sound had left his ears. His mind was lost in a daze.

Then there was a new voice. It sounded concerned and Marluxia sounded angry. Livid in fact. Roxas sat on his hands and knees, face pressed into the wall, panting as saliva oozed out of his jaws. There was shouting. Roxas flinched as he felt the wall vibrant from something impacting it. More yells followed. Roxas lurched and threw up the rest of his stomach. His arms shook violently, threatening to give out underneath him.

Before he had a change to plant his face in his own puke, he was pulled back and placed with his back against the wall. Someone wiped his mouth and shut it with gentle fingers. A cool sensation rested against his forehead. Roxas felt the fever start to pass. The shaking stopped and he managed to calm his stomach. A cup was pressed to his mouth. Roxas parted his lips and the taste of water met his acid covered tongue. It was sweet and comforting.

His eyes blinked and tried to focus. He saw white and his body relaxed. His angel was still watching over him. Roxas felt a hand rest on the top of his head. It felt nice, like something a father did to his son. Then it was gone. The white vanished. Roxas's eyes came into focus and he found himself staring at the wall. He blinked and tried to get his bearings. His eyes caught pink to his left and he found Marluxia standing over him, his lips drawn into a tight, thin line.

"Feeling better?" he asked coldly.

"I'm fine," Roxas muttered.

"Good." Marluxia left him to return to his seat in the box but the man's frigid disposition lingered. Roxas stayed where he was for awhile longer. Only when the cleaning crew appeared and started sanitizing the carpet did he find the strength to stand. Getting sick wasn't new to him. He used to throw up before each show back when he was first starting out because large crowds frightened him.

_Did I just relapse?_ Roxas wondered. He stepped back into the box and sat stiffly on his chair. SCREAM was just finishing up their penultimate song. Roxas watched them half-heartedly as the stage was changed yet again. The piano was wheeled away, Solitas returned to his keyboard, and Regis stepped off to the side. Roxas could hear muffled voices announcing something but he couldn't concentrate on what it was. He heard a loud chorus of cheers from the audience that only grew louder as another person took the stage. This time it was a woman dressed in black and emerald.

"Hey Roxas, isn't that your sister?" he heard Ven ask. Roxas finally snapped into the present and sat forward in his seat. Cerulean eyes widened.

"Larxene?" he gaped. His sister looked like she was a part of SCREAM and yet still held her own elegance. Roxas felt an old feeling wash over his heart. A mixture of pain, regret, solitude and anger. He forced the feeling away and focused on the reason his sister was on the stage.

"Why is she with them?" Sora asked, fingers drumming on the arm of his chair.

"She had a feature," Roxas found himself replying automatically.

"Wasn't that for the new album?" Vanitas recalled. Roxas didn't respond.

The song started up and SCREAM performed beautifully. Roxas was entranced when his sister started singing. He found her eyes were searching the crowd. As she reached the line "go to sleep", her eyes locked onto his and she smiled gently.

_I will kiss your head goodnight._

_I will watch your struggle to make things right._

_In my hand I hold the only key._

_To unlock the secrets of your sanity._

_But don't forget my dear._

_That reality no longer wants you here._

Roxas felt dizzy. It almost sounded as if Larxene was singing to him and it frightened him, shaking him to his core. _What does she know?!_ Roxas screamed in his head. _She doesn't know what I've been through!_ His breath was caught in his throat as the song waned into the ending.

_Please break me out of this Hell,_

_I can no longer face myself_

The crowd was energetic with their cheers, screams and applause. Even Vanitas clapped a couple of times before Sora elbowed him in the ribs. As the noise died down, SCREAM and Larxene took their bows. Then Larxene held up her hand, bringing a hush over the crowd.

"I'd like to send a big thank you to my baby brother! You work so hard and I love you so much!" she called out. The crowed agreed with their cheers of approval. Larxene held up her hand for quiet again. "But this is also a sad day for him. I regret to say I'm leaving Dahlia studios to pursue my career elsewhere. Thanks for your time, Dahlia. Love you, Roxas," she said softly before leaving the stage with the rest of the band. There were several echoes of disappointment radiating from the audience. Many knew of Larxene and her features with many more knowing she was Roxas's sister. Seeing her leave was a bit disheartening.

It was also infuriating.

Marluxia leapt from his chair and smashed his fist into the food table. Plates bounced and several glasses tipped over, cracking as crystal hit wood. "WHAT?!" the pink haired man screamed. The singers jumped and turned towards their manager, faces pale. "HOW DARE YOU!" he spat. Ven, Vanitas and Sora watched silently with wide eyes as Marluxia raged. "How DARE you do this at MY concert! You bitch! You ungrateful little bitch." The boys shrank back as Marluxia flipped the food table over. Ven glanced over at Roxas. He flinched and tried reaching out to the manager.

"M-Marluxia!" he called, but the man just continued raging. Vanitas turned to Ven and his eye caught on Roxas.

"Fuck!" he shouted and leapt from his chair. Roxas was hyperventilating. His hands were fisted in his hair and his eyes were wide in terror. Vanitas knelt in front of Roxas and tried to get the teen to calm down.

"Marluxia, stop it!" Ven begged. "You're hurting Roxas!" The manager turned, stopping dead in his tracks, and glared at the youngest member. His eyes turned to Roxas and he scoffed.

"If I ever see Larxene again, she will be sorry," Marluxia seethed. Roxas's body jerked at the manager's harsh words.

"Hey, he's just pissed. He doesn't mean it," Vanitas muttered.

"I MEAN it. EVERY WORD!" Marluxia spat. Roxas whimpered. Marluxia snarled and marched over to Roxas, smacking him over the head. "PULL IT TOGETHER!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ven screamed.

"Leave him alone!" Sora roared, jumping to his feet. He maneuvered around the chair and pressed himself between the manager and the elder blonde. Sora's eyes were livid as they fought daggers with the pink haired man. Vanitas tried to control Roxas but the blonde kept breathing erratically. Then Roxas's eyes rolled backwards and he fainted. Vanitas caught him before he spilt out of his chair.

"Get your asses in gear! You have a show to do!" Marluxia snapped. He stormed to the door of the box and slammed it open. Splinters of wood flew off and one of the hinges snapped. "I will not repeat myself!" Sora glanced back at the others, stormy eyes calming as he understood their pain. Ven was shakily getting to his feet while Vanitas supported Roxas.

The eldest member gently smacked Roxas's cheek. "Hey, wake up," he urged softly. Roxas moaned and shook his head. Vanitas gently led him along to the stage behind Sora and Ven. The four kept their heads down as they followed their manager, too frightened to speak.

As they reached the stage, the boys forced themselves to calm down and get ready. They occasionally looked up as SCREAM continued to pack up their gear. Roxas's eyes followed the red head as he packed up one of the soundboards. The man's gaze shifted and locked onto the blondes. There was a moment where they simply stared at each other. Roxas found his feet carrying him over to the red head. The man watched him carefully. The blonde stopped a few paces away from the taller of the two. Eyes continued to stare uncomfortably.

"Why?" Roxas asked coldly, his fists balling together tightly as he broke the silence.

"Why what?" Solitas asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Why is it you?" Solitas raised an eyebrow. Roxas's hands started to shake. "You did this to me. You messed with my fucking head. We never wanted you here and yet you still kept coming back. Now you've taken the only thing that mattered to me," Roxas seethed. Solitas scoffed.

"If she mattered so much to you, why did you treat her like she was a sack of shit?" Roxas's eyes widened. His pulse escalated and his temper flared.

"Shut your fucking mouth! You know nothing about me! We were just fine until YOU showed up. Take your shitty band and leave us alone! You're worthless! No one wants you here! YOU'VE DESTROYED EVERYTHING!" The others turned as Roxas's voice steadily grew louder. "You took everything from me! It's all your fault! I hate you!" Roxas felt tears threatening to spill down his cheeks but he forced them back. "Just go crawl into a pit and die where you belong!" his throat choked out.

"Roxas?" Solitas broke his stare with the blonde to look up. Larxene rushed over and put a hand on her brother's shoulder, electric blue eyes searching the blonde's face. "Roxas? What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked. Roxas did something no one expected.

He shoved his sister to the ground.

"Larxene!" Solitas exclaimed. He dropped his soundboard, breaking it as it hit the stage with a loud crack and bits of plastic flying in all directions. He dashed to Larxene's side, kneeling beside her. The electric blonde was badly shaken. Her eyes failed to meet the man's beside her. "Are you okay?" Solitas continued to press without a reply.

Larxene looked up at her brother. Tears started to slip down her cheeks. She leapt to her feet and took off running, never looking over her shoulder as she bolted. Solitas looked up to see Mortem and Aeternalis going after her. He stood and turned back to the blonde, his eyes lethal.

"You bastard," the red head spat.

"Oh, because I'm the bad guy," Roxas shot back.

"You just hurt your sister!"

"She deserved it! I don't ever want to see her again!"

"How can you say that after what you were just whining about ten seconds ago?" Solitas threw back at the blonde, taking a step forward to tower over the teen.

"Just shut up!" Roxas screamed. He shoved Solitas as hard as he could. The man staggered back a few steps but remained on his feet. Roxas panted as he tried to regain his breath. "Get the fuck out of my sight, my concert, and my life! You can't play for the life of you and your voice is like cats screaming as they rack their nails on a chalkboard. Go fuck your friend and leave! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"

"Roxas!" Vanitas interrupted. "That's enough." The blonde backed down and sneered. He spat at the red head's feet.

"Worthless," he snapped. Then he turned and walked away to join the others. A minute later the four were ushered on stage, all branding the fakest smiles they could produce to hide what they were truly feeling.

Solitas merely watched in silence as the concert started. Then he quietly picked up the pieces of the broken soundboard and carried them off. He didn't speak with anyone the rest of the night.

XxXxX

Larxene sniffled from her cocoon under her sheets. Her phone lit up next to her as she received a text, displaying it was 2:43 in the morning. She had run into Marluxia on her way out, despite all of tactics to avoid him, and he chewed her out in the back parking lot with his voice echoing off all of the cars. All of her funds were pulled and he even threatened to kick her out of the apartment because she was damaging to Roxas's mental psyche until she rudely reminded him she had paid for the apartment herself and she didn't need his damn money to pay for it anymore.

So it left her with nothing.

Xemnas called shortly after she left and apologized he wasn't there to keep Marluxia in line. He told her he adored her performance but would understand if she wouldn't join _X_ after all that happened. Larxene told him she needed some time off before fully accepting the offer to which Xemnas quietly agreed.

One month. No pay. No job. No singing.

No Roxas.

Larxene checked her phone to see the latest message was from Demyx. There were eleven others waiting for her to read but she didn't have the energy. Two from Cloud, one each from Xaldin, Saïx and Leon, one surprisingly from Xigbar, one from Xehanort, three from Rinoa and now two from Demyx. She quietly set her phone under his pillow. All of her energy was gone. She would read the messages in the morning.

Her eyes burned from all the tears she shed and her face felt sticky with dried salt water. Her throat ached and head throbbed quietly with the beat of her heart. Deep down she prayed Roxas was just overreacting.

The front door slammed open and shut. Larxene flinched under the covers of her cocoon. She heard her brother's loud footsteps and curses as he went to his room, slamming the door along the way so it shook the windows, and retiring without a word. Larxene curled up tighter, a bit thankful her brother had decided to ignore her for once.

_I didn't think it mattered to you that much,_ Larxene thought quietly. _It's not like I'm leaving you. I'm still here, and you act as though I've disappeared from the world._ She pressed her face deeper into her sheets. _I'll never leave you, Roxas. You're too precious to leave behind._ Closing her eyes, she let exhaustion carry her into an unrestful sleep.

* * *

_Enter Test Subject:_..._

_ Enter Query:_..._

_ Location: Unknown_..._

_ Cognitive Destabilization: 29%_..._

"So it has started again. _Perfect_."

* * *

**Ending A/N-I'm sorry, but I have to...COFFEE TABLE FLIP! :D Oh, Marluxia.**

* * *

**FAQ:**

**Why are there no lyrics to the real songs? **Copyright. :S I really don't want to overstep my bounds and I'm too lazy to keep writing DON'T OWN on everything.

**What are the pairings? You mentioned Akuroku but the others are too vague!** Can't tell you! You'll just have to find out. ;D And they're not obvious because I'm not a huge believer on quick romance. Have to let things take their course on their own time.

**Why are there so many cliffhangers?! **Cause I'm evil. And an assassin. Oh, shit, you weren't supposed to know that! *Silently eliminates any Templars reading this*

**Also, if you were wondering how long this is going to be...**I did an estimate the other day and, with an incomplete plot, it came out to 26 chapters. It could end, and probably will, end up being longer unless things change. So, PREPARE FOR THE LONG HAUL! *Stocks up on Ramen*


	7. 7-The Lonely Pines

**A/N-Well that was different. Had the beginning of the chapter planned out completely different but this was how it turned out. Huh. If anything, blame/thank Coheed and Cambria since my internet was down when I wrote this and Welcome Home was on loop. Come to think of it, the coffee scene turned out different too. Huh. Well, that's what you get when you don't script your plot. Anyway, read and enjoy my lovely readers! (A bit early since I'm going to the Metro tomorrow.)**

The constant sound of shaking glass was enough to wake anyone from the depths of sleep. Demyx groaned and ran a hand over his face. Blearily, he blinked and tried to focus on the digital clock sitting on his night stand. The numbers 4:16 stared back at him in red LED lights. Demyx blinked and groaned again, burying his face into his pillow.

_Shut up!_ he growled. The sound continued. When the rattling was joined by a new noise, Demyx raised his head. His eyes narrowed and shifted towards his bedroom door lost in the shadows of the night. _What in the world?_ Demyx slid his arms up his sides and braced his hands against the mattress. With a mighty heave, he pushed his body upwards like a pushup and tucked his legs underneath him so he sat on his bed. His ears listened intently.

Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEDO BEEDO BEEDO.

_Incorrect password,_ Demyx thought. _Is someone trying to break in? No…_ Demyx flipped back his sheets and leapt off of his bed. His feet were moving the second they hit the floor. _They're trying to break out, _he thought darkly. His fingers traced the wall until they reached the wooden doorframe to which they changed directions in search of the doorknob. As soon as his pads touched metal, he wrenched the door open and took long strides into the living room.

His eyes locked onto the shadowy figure attempting to pry open the patio door with little success. Over and over they punched in codes only to get the shrill error alarm. Demyx shoved his panic aside as he quickly closed the gap between him and the shadow man. He reached out and tightly gripped the man's wrist, giving it a sharp tug.

Axel's head turned towards the dirty blonde's, lips curling into a snarl. There was no reaction from the younger of the two. His face was set in stone, eyes cold and narrow like mountain creeks. In contrast, the red head's eyes were wild and faded as if he were trapped in a nightmare he couldn't fully wake from.

"Get away from there," Demyx seethed in a low voice. His fingers tightened on Axel's wrist. It would probably leave a mark but the guitarist's thoughts weren't focused on hurting his friend. They were on keeping Axel from hurting himself.

Axel released the patio door, canines flashing dangerously in the moonlight. A feral growl resounded in his throat. Demyx kept his gaze locked on the green eyes that wished to bore into his skull. The sound of cracking knuckles caught the attention of his ears. He wasn't sure when Axel punched him only that the next second he was colliding with the window. Cracking cartilage echoed through the apartment as his nose collided with the glass. Blood splattered onto the pane like a crime scene.

Demyx slowly peeled his face from the window and snarled at the red head. The taller growled right back at him. Then Axel lunged forward. Demyx threw up his arms and caught the assailant, his feet sliding against the wood with a loud squeak from the momentum. The guitarist bent at the waist and slammed his elbow into Axel's tender abdomen followed by an uppercut to the jaw. Axel took the blows easily and grabbed Demyx by the shoulders. Planting his feet, he chucked Demyx across the room. The dirty blonde slammed into the couch and flipped it over with a loud crash. He was sent rolling over the floorboards as he tumbled from the cushions. He used the momentum to roll onto his feet and slide to a halt, his body crouched and fingers supporting his weight of his upper body.

Demyx slowly raised his head, his eyes lethal. Like a cat, he sprang forward and darted across the room on silent feet. He collided with the red head and managed to bring the taller of the two down to the floor. Axel rolled and slammed a fist into Demyx's sternum, revealing a soft crack as more cartilage broke.

"You fucking bastard!" the dirty blonde spat. He backhanded Axel and dug his hand into the crimson locks, ripping them back. Axel yelped and slipped off of the blonde, his face slamming into the floor as he was forced onto his side. The grip on his hair tightened. Demyx pushed himself off the ground with his free hand and stood, tugging the crimson locks with him as he rose. Axel was forced to stand but he used the opportunity to spin on his toes, landing a kick to his captor's gut. His hair was released and Axel blindly tackled his assailant.

The pair collided and they stumbled backwards over the tipped over couch. Demyx was kicked in the head with Axel's heel while the red head received a knee to his jaw. They interlocked and rolled over the floor, each fighting for the dominance over the other.

Axel finally managed to slam his heels into the younger's gut and sent him flying. Demyx rolled and his back smashed into the wall of the kitchen island, whipping his neck and cracking his skull against the wood. He found himself shakily getting to his feet and reaching behind him, drawing a large chef's knife from the knife block. A low chuckle resounded in his throat.

"Come here little pig," his voice taunted. Demyx smoothly moved the blade so it was in front of his bleeding face. "Let me kill you!" he shouted. With a lunge, he launched at the red head. The knife flashed and there was a sound of tearing fabric. Demyx growled and received a well-aimed fist to his left eye, deeply bruising the tissue. He staggered back, his armed hand dropping to his side. Ragged breaths escaped from his lips since his nose was clogged with gooey clots.

Axel's glare was lethal as he stared at the dirty blonde standing hunched over. His mind deemed the threat as unworthy of finishing off so he turned away. Long legs strode towards the patio door to resume their original task. Quick footsteps sounded behind him and he stepped aside, spinning around and catching Demyx's wrist as it soared passed with the knife extended. Axel's palm collided with the already broken nose and cracked it further, earning new blood to gush down the blonde's face.

Demyx stumbled back and tripped. He would have fallen on his backside only the red head's grip on his wrist held him upright, forcing the younger to his knees in order to balance. His toes dug into the wood and his free hand flew to the butt of the knife. Then he pressed forward as hard as he could with his palm. Axel's other hands wrapped around the first and held the blonde's hand at bay. The knife trembled as they fought against each other, their eyes throwing burning daggers at their antagonist's countenance.

A loud bang erupted in the apartment as the front door burst open on its hinges. Xaldin stumbled forward as the door broke under the force of his shoulder. Behind him Saïx stepped into the doorway, his hair disheveled from sleep, with a dark, thoughtful expression on his face. When he spotted Axel and Demyx, his eyes widened.

"Shit!" he yelled. He shoved passed Xaldin, bare feet stepping on the wooden splinters, and ran over to his friends. He grabbed one of Axel's arms and tried to pull his best friend free. The red head growled and Demyx hissed as the pain on his wrist increased. "Xaldin!" Saïx cried out. The burly man quickly strode over to Demyx and hooked his arms under the smaller man's armpits. Then he gave a harsh tug, digging his heels into the floor.

"What in the bloody Hell are you doing?" Xaldin grunted as he tried to rip the small man free of Axel's grasp.

"Put me down!" Demyx roared, squirming violently. His arm strained as the pianists grip failed to falter on his wrist. The dirty blonde let out a small cry as his shoulder was nearly pulled from its socket.

"Axel! Let him go you're hurting him!" Saïx shouted. There were sounds of running footsteps from the hall. Cloud and Leon burst into the doorway, concern and worry written all over their faces. Cloud was quick to jump to Axel's open side to help Saïx rip the man's arms away from the youngest member. Leon rushed to the middle of the pair being torn apart and began prying the dirty blonde's fingers away from the hilt of the knife.

Demyx whimpered as his fingers strained against Leon's stronger ones. The knife slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground, the blade embedding itself into the wood with a thunk. Cloud and Saïx managed to tear Axel away but the red head began to struggleas his friends held him back. Xaldin left Demyx in the care of Leon and grabbed Axel from behind, locking the green eyed man into a tight hold so the flailing arms were pinning in the crooks of the raven haired man's arms.

Leon tugged the knife free of the floor and set it on the island counter. Then he knelt next to Demyx to observe the damage to the younger man's face. The dirty blonde kept trying to turn his face away to avoid Leon's stern gaze. Fingers seized his jaw and forced his face to look into the brunette's. Leon's fingers gently pressed into the bruised tissues of his face, making the guitarist flinch.

"What a mess," Leon murmured under his breath. He released Demyx's face and rose, venturing to the bathroom. Flicking on the lights, he grabbed the hand towel and turned the facet to cold. Icy water ran over the material, soaking it in his fingers. He checked his reflection in the mirror to see his hair was swept to the side from sleeping on one side the entire night. But there was something off about the mirror. It was ajar. Leon reached up and gently moved the mirror to reveal the medicine cabinet. His eyes followed a flash of white as it hit the counter and bounced. Hollow plastic finally came to rest next to the wall. Leon hesitantly reached over and flipped the bottle so he could see the label.

Codeine.

Leon's eyes snapped back to the medicine cabinet. Rows of bottles were neatly placed in even rows in alphabetical order with dates written in black sharpie on the front. He knew Demyx was OCD about certain aspects of his life after…

Leon cut his thought process short. He turned back to the bottle in his fingers. The cap was missing and the contents were missing. Demyx would never put an empty bottle carelessly in the cabinet. _But Axel would_, he thought darkly. Realization dawned on him and the bottle slipped from his grasp, bouncing against the tiled floor violently. The brunette rushed from the bathroom, forgetting his rag in the still flowing sink, and darted to the kitchen. He quickly began ripping open cupboard doors, pulling a glass and a large container of salt from inside.

"Leon?" Cloud asked, his face pale.

"What's going on?" Saïx pressed, struggling to keep Axel's arm still. When he spied the salt in Leon's hand his eyes widened. "Xaldin! Get him to the bathroom," Saïx ordered. The raven haired man grunted and began dragging Axel to the bathroom, Saïx and Cloud hurrying after him. Leon quickly dumped a hearty dose of salt in the glass and filled it with water from the tap before joining the others in the bathroom.

Xaldin had forced Axel to his knees in front of the open toilet. Saïx held the man's red locks back while Cloud stood aside in order to give the others space. Leon stepped over to the group around the toilet and pinched Axel's nose. The red head refused to breathe for as long as he could but he finally ran out of oxygen. After he inhaled deeply, Leon dumped the salt water down the man's throat. Axel's choked and spluttered. Then he heaved and lurched forward, vomiting into the toilet. Bile splattered onto the lid of the utility and darkened the bowl with a stomach churning puce. Axel threw up a second time, saliva hanging from his lips as he hovered over the bowl.

Leon studied the contents of the toilet. Half-digested white tablets floated in the murky water, making the man wrinkle his nose in disgust. Axel heaved a third time before collapsing from exhaustion. Xaldin held the man's limp form while Saïx tore off some toilet paper and began cleaning his best friend's face. The brunette flushed the putrid contents of the utility and watched the mess swirl away.

"Should we call the hospital?" Cloud asked from his spot in the shower doorway, his eyes clouded with worry. Leon shook his head.

"We'll monitor his condition. If he worsens, then we will. For now, let's just get them cleaned up," he replied. Cloud nodded and went to the sink. He shut off the water and wrung out the towel, setting it aside on the counter. Then he went to find Demyx. The dirty blonde was still sitting on the floor, his eyes glaring at the dark corners of the apartment. Cloud gently helped his blonde companion to his feet, looking up briefly when he heard Leon set down the empty glass in the kitchen.

The pair made their way to the bathroom where the younger was helped to sit perched on the counter. Cloud used the wet towel to brush the blood from the broken face. His lips frowned as the damage became clearer with the lack of blood splatter. "You're going to have to see a doctor for this," Cloud told Demyx. The dirty blonde looked away from the blue orbs before him. All he saw was disappointment in them. "Hey!" Demyx's face was jerked upright so he stared Cloud in the face. "You are DAMN lucky Saïx is a light sleeper. Do you even realize you tried to kill Axel?"

The dirty blonde's fingers knitted together on his lap, the knuckles turning white from gripping together so hard. "Before or after he killed me?" Demyx hissed. Leon stepped inside the bathroom and picked up the plastic bottle from the floor. He held it in front of the guitarist's face.

"Or after he killed himself?" the brunette snapped. Demyx's eyes shifted to the floor.

Cloud gave him a rough shake. "Look at me!" he barked. Sea green eyes snapped up, fear starting to grip them at the elder's angry stare. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Demyx felt his throat close up.

"I-I…I-ah…I…" he stammered.

"Dem!" Saïx barked. The guitarist flinched.

"I'M SORRY, okay?!" Demyx chest heaved with a sob. "I-I got out of hand. I tried to stop…to stop him from…he wanted to jump…he was going to…" Tears streamed out of his eyes as a sob wracked his body. "I only wanted to keep him safe. B-but then he…he attacked…and I…I didn't know what t-to do." His hands flew up and gripped his hair, pulling it into his fists. "I was scared," Demyx whispered.

Cloud's face softened. He put a hand on the younger man's head. Watery eyes met his and he sighed softly. "You're scaring us, Dem," he said softly. "Both of you are." Cloud turned his head to Axel. The red head was sitting against the wall. Green eyes were lost in a daze as Saïx tried to rouse him from his unconscious state of mind. Saïx turned to Xaldin and quietly muttered something the others could not hear. The larger man nodded and stood, excusing himself from the bathroom. When he returned, he was carrying Axel's iPod. Saïx quietly thanked the elder and placed the buds in his friend's ears, tuning in to a softer melody.

The effect was almost immediate. Axel inhaled sharply and blinked. His eyes shifted to the various faces in his bathroom. When they landed on Demyx's broken one, he shrunk back.

"Shit, Dem, did I do that?" he asked quietly. Demyx quickly turned his face away. "Dem? Demyx, please talk to me," Axel begged.

"What's it matter if you fuck up my face?" Demyx muttered darkly. Axel's brows knit together in confusion.

"What does it matter? Dem, I fucked up your face! I hurt you!"

"Like I CARE!" Demyx roared, his head whirling around so his venomous gaze locked onto acid eyes. He hissed like a cat, baring his canines. Cloud roughly grabbed the younger blonde by the shoulders and shook him.

"Enough!" he barked. Demyx shrank back at his scolding.

Saïx put a reassuring hand on Axel's shoulder. "It's alright. You weren't yourself," he said quietly.

"The drugs didn't help," Leon added crassly.

"He wasn't drugged," Demyx muttered. The others turned to him, questioning looks on their brows. "The bottle for my glucose tablets cracked so I transferred them over to the codeine bottle after I finished it so the tablets wouldn't be ruined. Axel never used either so I figured I didn't need to scratch out the label," he explained coldly.

Leon looked at the bottle in his fingers, scrutinizing every detail about it before turning back to Demyx. "And you are sure of this?" he asked. There was a pause before the battered man nodded stiffly. Leon sighed and set the bottle on the counter. He ran a hand through his side-swept locks. "A couple dozen doses of glucose won't hurt anyone. God dammit, we were too fucking close." His cold eyes shifted to Axel. "You're staying with Saïx. I don't want you anywhere near Demyx for the next week." The red head's face fell considerably. A squeeze on his shoulder failed to comfort him. "And you." Leon's gaze turned to Demyx. "If you EVER pull something like that again, we will not hesitate to incapacitate you. Understood?"

Fear flashed in the man's blue-green eyes. "But…but…" Demyx stammered.

"We mean it, Dem," Cloud agreed. He saw the panic rise in the young guitarist and he gave the small shoulders a tight squeeze. "But we won't let that happen, will we?" Demyx's eyes shifted from fearful to hopeful. Cloud gave him a stoic nod.

"What did he do?" Axel wondered quietly. He looked to Saïx for answers but the scarred man shook his head, meaning it wasn't for him to say. The red head glanced at Demyx before falling quiet, tuning out the world to music.

Leon turned to the sound of Cloud leaving the bathroom. "Where are you headed?" Xaldin pressed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Dem needs to see a doctor. Find something to stop the bleeding while I get my keys," the elder blonde replied, not turning as he headed out the front door. Leon turned to the broken man and saw the damage to his face. The skin was already starting to swell and bruise, making him look like Quasimodo.

"I'll find you a jacket," Leon muttered, excusing himself from the bathroom. He walked quietly into Demyx's dark room, being careful not to touch anything more than the carpet, and found the man's black zip up hoodie hanging off of the desk chair. Leon paused as he picked up the heavy fabric. The black hoodie had metal ornaments on the ends of the hood strings along with a chain that could be clasped at the base of the neck with buttons. It was a gift from Xaldin. The back was signed with faded silver ink of the old band names from Organization XIII. Demyx loved that hoodie even though the fabric was faded and wearing away at the sleeves. He used to listen to the Organization all of the time as a teenager. Leon smiled gently as he remembered the first day the pair met. Demyx was shaking like a leaf when he greeted Xaldin and nearly passed out when Xehanort stated they would be working together.

That was before they knew.

Leon's grip tightened on the hoodie and he left the room, shutting the door behind him. As he walked to the bathroom, Cloud was standing in the doorway of the apartment. The blonde was zipping up his leather jacket, keys in hand. He still wore his cream pajama bottoms with black triangles printed all over them. Inside each triangle was a circle and a line going from the top point to the middle of the base. Leon poked his head into the bathroom. Saïx and Axel were gone, presumably back to Saïx's apartment to clean up. Xaldin stood watching over Demyx as the youngest kept his gaze trained on the floor. The blonde looked completely defeated and drained. Strain pulled at his already bruised eyes. Leon offered Xaldin the hoodie and the drummer accepted it.

With great care, the senior band member helped Demyx into the hoodie, zipping it up tight and hooking up the chain across the neck. He gave the dirty blonde a tiny smile. "Still looks good," he muttered. Demyx looked up, tears still spilling out of his eyes and sniffed. He couldn't bring himself to reply. The burly man eased Demyx off the counter and gave him a nudge. The youngest member followed Leon to the door where Cloud was waiting.

"I'll be back," Cloud called out to no one in particular. He grabbed Demyx's elbow and guided him to the elevator. Xaldin sighed and picked at one of his loose dreads, as they currently were not in their usual pony tail.

"I hate this," he murmured. Leon shot him a hard stare. Xaldin returned it, his jaw set. "Don't say you think differently."

"We're better off now than before," the brunette replied. He began to picked up loose splinters from the floor so no other bare feet would tread upon them.

"It's only going to get worse." Leon paused, his lips turning into a deep frown.

"Then we ride it out until it gets better," he whispered.

In the elevator, Cloud watched the lights flicker as they descended into the underground garage. There was a soft ping and the doors slid open. He guided his escort farther into the garage until they arrive at his motorcycle. Cloud straddled the beast and Demyx sat hesitantly behind him. Thin arms wrapped around the elder blonde's waist and clasped at his lower ribs. The bike was kick-started and roared to life. Cloud wheeled out of the garage with a screech and tore off down the road to the hospital. Demyx gently laid his lesser bruised cheek between the elder's shoulder blades and watched the city blur by them. He lost track of when the tears dried up. All he could remember was Cloud's stoic face as his injuries were treated over the various hours of the night. There wasn't an ounce of the elder's bubbliness.

All that remained was what had once been a shadow of the past.

XxXxX

Larxene moaned softly as she pried open her sore eyes. They felt puffy and raw from a night full of crying. Blinking twice, her fingers crept along her sheets in search of her phone. She found it nested down by her toes. Bringing the screen to life, she found there were still the twelve messages on her phone from the night before. With a sigh, she began to open them.

Demyx: ~_Hey, you didn't respond to my last text so I'm just checking up on you to make sure you're okay. You seemed really shaken. Is there anything I can do to help?~ _2:43 A.M.

Leon: ~_Cloud's worried about you.~_ 2:09 A.M.

Rinoa: _~Ohmygosh are you OKAY?! I just heard what happened! Larx, talk to me!~_ 1:57 A.M

Saïx: ~_If you happen to read this, let us know.~_ 1:52 A.M.

Cloud: ~_LARXENE! PLEASE ANSWER! WE'RE REALLY WORRIED_!~ 1:45 A.M.

Xigbar: ~_Give me a jangle when u got a chanse_~ 1:42 A.M.

Rinoa: ~_Hey, is something the matter?~_ 1:40 A.M.

Xaldin: ~_Cloud's worried.~_ 1:36 A.M.

Demyx: ~_Larxene? Hey, what happened? I overheard people talking Marluxia ripped your head off. Was it that bad? I wouldn't have left you alone if I had known.~_ 12:06 A.M.

Xehanort: ~_Xemnas just contacted me. Please take as much time as you need. We are all here for you if you need us.~_ 12:01 A.M.

Rinoa: ~_How did the concert go_?~ 11:59 P.M.

Cloud: ~_Where r u_? U vanishd after Dem and Sai talkd w/u~ 11:37 P.M.

Larxene set her phone down and wondered if she should bother to text a reply. She finally settled on calling Demyx's cell since he was probably with the rest of the band. Oddly, the line failed to connect. With a frown, she tried Cloud's cell. The call connected on the last ring.

"What?!" Cloud snapped on the other end of the line. Larxene flinched.

"I-I'm sorry…was this a bad time?" she asked quietly in a meek voice. There was a pause.

"Oh, shit, Larxene! Holy fuck you scared us!" Cloud replied, his tone changing entirely. It wasn't cheerful like she was used to but it had dropped the hostility from before. "Sorry about snapping. I haven't slept yet and the doctors won't fucking talk to me…"

"Doctors?" Larxene interrupted. She sat up quickly on her bed, panic rising in her chest. "Did something happen to Axel again? Shit! I can come in…"

"Nonononono. It's not like that. Axel's, er, he's fine. He got into a little fight with Demyx. Poor kid's face was bashed in so bad I'm surprised his brain isn't leaking out." Larxene's hand flew to her mouth, a small gasp escaping her lips. Cloud caught it and cursed under his breath. "It's nothing to worry about!" he reassured her. Just a black eye and a broken nose. His ribs have a nice bruise but nothing's broken and he complains it hurts to eat. Other than that, the kid's fine. It looks a lot worse than it actually is."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Larxene's free hand gripped the edge of her comforter.

"That's good. Do you know what the fight was about?"

Cloud hummed softly into his phone. "Not officially. Dem's not talking and Axel sure as Hell isn't. Leon's grounded them for bad behavior." The blonde on the other end of the line chuckled half-heartedly. "What a trouper," he muttered.

"If only all groups were that lucky," Larxene murmured too softly for the other to hear. Cloud cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So are you alright? You left without telling us. Xemnas said you're taking some time off?" he asked, changing subjects.

"I told Saïx and Demyx I would be fine and then I tried to sneak out. Unfortunately, the sound of high heels isn't one that is hard to follow. Marluxia pretty much verbally raped me he was so furious. God, I'm glad I'm done working for that…that pig! He's nothing but a monster! He threatened to take Roxas away from me AND my apartment. He had no right to do that!" Larxene stopped when she realized she was screaming into the phone. She adjusted it to her other ear and muttered an apology. Cloud grunted in acceptance. There was pretty much silence on the line except for the occasional person walking down the hall where the elder blonde was situated.

Finally, the man sighed heavily, expressing his exhaustion with one weighted breath. "I'm sorry to hear that. We'll back you up, though. Xehanort has his feet in a lot of doors so if Marluxia comes knocking, he'll be ready with three lawyers, a restraining order, and a cup of English Tea. What that man can do sometimes amazes me…" Cloud trailed off and cleared his throat. "Well, it's good to heard you're okay. I'll let the others know. Take the day off. Feel free to stay in touch."

"Will do," Larxene promised. "Oh, and I wish a speedy recovery to Axel and Dmeyx. I suppose we should all try to look our best when the album premiers in over a week." Cloud chuckled softly.

"Yeah. I suppose we should." The call disconnected and Larxene was left holding her phone in her hand while her eyes stared at the screen. Her heart desperately wanted to call Roxas but she knew he wouldn't answer. He probably hated her as much as Marluxia did. Instead, she sent a quick message to Rinoa to inform her of her current status before flicking through her contacts to find Xigbar's number.

The phone rang twice before the driver picked up. "Hey gorgeous! What's shaking?" Xigbar asked causally.

"You asked me to call," she reminded, folding her legs underneath her.

"I suppose I did. Thought I'd invite you out for a coffee or something. Kiddo got a ride from Sora this morning so we both happen to have the day off. What-do-ya-say? Feel like some caffeine?" Xigbar pressed. Larxene couldn't help but smile a bit. She sniffed and straightened her shoulders.

"Coffee sounds lovely."

"Great! I'll pick you up in an hour. Meet you downstairs." Xigbar cut the call. Larxene set her phone down in her lap. She watched the screen time out and fade to black. Her reflection stared back at her. Dark rimmed eyes. Flattened hair. Smeared makeup. Swollen lips from biting back sobs.

_I'm a wreck,_ Larxene deemed. She turned her phone over so she didn't have to face herself. With a lot of effort, she rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. Fifty minutes later she was dabbing on a soft red lip gloss, her hair styled normally, and her body smelling of honey and nectarines. She decided to go causal with white skinny jeans tucked into black knee high boots and a back tank top. Large silver loops were clipped onto her ears before she grabbed her phone, clutch and headed for the lobby.

Downstairs, she found Xigbar waiting for her but not with the usual car. He leaned against the hood of a forest green pickup truck. She could see various fishing supplies sprawled out in the bed: lures, rods, wicker baskets, and a beat up cooler that had seen better days.

_I suppose he has more to do than drive Roxas and I around all day,_ Larxene reminded herself. _He is a retired vet after all._

Xigbar grinned broadly and motioned for her to get in. Larxene climbed into the passenger seat while the driver walked around and climbed onto his perch. The truck chugged to life and they cut off three taxi's leaving the curbside. The blonde stared out the window and watched the city go by without a word passed between her and the driver.

Soon, Hollow Bastion faded away into rural housing and then to lines of shadowy pines. Xigbar opened his window and propped his elbow on the outside of the door, sitting back in his seat with a pleasant sigh. Larxene's eyes drifted forward and she watched a crystalline lake grow nearer as they fled further away from civilization. Sunlight sparkled on the water surface. Flecks of cinnamon dotted the trees where cabins hid amongst the whispering woods. It's was beautiful compared to the cold grey of the city. So many colors washed together like a painting, only it was real.

Xigbar turned off of the main road onto one made of dirt. They drove deeper into the woods, sunlight flashing through the crevices in the pines. Larxene spotted a deer as it bolted away from the side of the road. Ferns jostled as the animal flew past, leaving emptiness in its wake. The road narrowed and became bumpy. The passenger felt like a popcorn kernel being tossed about while the driver merely smiled to himself.

They turned off at a parking lot and Xigbar cut the power to the truck. "After you," he offered. Larxene quietly opened the door and stepped out. The chauffer followed and they slammed their doors shut in unison. Xigbar grabbed a pair of rods, a tackle box, and the faded purple cooler riddled with dents from the bed of the truck before turning towards a small trail. Unsure of where she was going, Larxene simply followed. The path was relatively short as it soon ended in a beach front.

Xigbar wandered over to one of the docks and lazily tossed his gear into a large chrome colored fishing boat. He hopped aboard and offered a hand to the land walker. Larxene accepted it and leapt into the vessel. She seated herself in the seat next to the driver while Xigbar found the remote to his lift. The boat lowered into the lake with a hum. Once deep enough, the motor roared to life and they coasted backwards through the weedy shallows. Xigbar shifted the boat into gear and they cruised over the sparkling surface, leaving churning bubbles in their wake.

Larxene curled her arms around her waist and watched the line of pines sit quietly in the distance as they slowly passed by on the opposite shore. They seemed lonely, cloaked in such dark colors. She wished the sunlight would shine brighter on them to give them warmth.

_But the sun can only shine so bright,_ she thought quietly. Xigbar turned the boat and a soft patch of mist sprayed their faces. It was cool and refreshing like watermelon on a hot day. The motor slowed and the boat sank lower into the water, sending small waves to lap at the shore. Xigbar dropped anchor and cut the power to the motor, leaving the pair in a soft silence.

The marine popped open the cooler and procured a thermos, creamer and a can of whipped cream. He poured the steaming contents of the thermos into a paper cup and stirred in the creamer. Whipped cream smothered the top to lock in the heat. Larxene was handed the drink and she accept it, cupping the warm paper cup in her hands. Xigbar poured himself a separate cup of straight black coffee before putting his materials back into the sun faded cooler. Then he set up a fishing rod with a lure and cast it towards a bed of reeds. His fingers occasionally pulled on the line, eye never leaving where the nearly invisible string dove below the depths of the lake.

"You probably weren't expecting this," Xigbar stated, fingers tugging on the line gently. "I'm not as good as those fancy ass baristas but I know how to brew a pot of Joe. Figured you might like to get out of the city for awhile." He jerked his rod up and frowned as he missed his catch. The lure was quickly reeled back before being cast out again to find its next victim.

Larxene stared down at the cup in her hands. There was just as much whipped cream as there was cup which, she admitted, was rather bemusing. She gave the whipped cream a lick, burrowing a hole down to the golden riches below with her tongue. A sip of her beverage made her pause. It was far too sweet from an overload of the caramel flavored creamer but it was a nice gesture.

"You know, when you asked me out for coffee I had this vision of us sitting in a little bistro like they have in Paris. We would sip fancy drinks out of large, white cups with pastries off to the side and a light blue cabana flapping in the breeze over our head," Larxene dreamed, her eyes staring up at the sky. A smile crept up on her lips. "But you know something? I think this is better." Xigbar chuckled and took a hearty swig of his coffee.

"Yeah. I come out here as often as I can. Something about being alone out here," he mused. Setting down his cup, he tapped his line again. "I may be alone in the boat, but I know I'm not alone in the world. I know it's right out there beyond the trees," Xigbar said, pointing to the line of pines in the distance, "and being here is merely an illusion created by my mind to think I can escape the world when, in truth, it's always there. The problem comes with accepting the illusion." Xigbar gave his rod a jerk and his hand flew over the reel as the line was pulled closer to the vessel.

Larxene leaned back as the fish jumped and splashed water into the boat. It flailed and tried desperately to escape but the hook was set firmly in its cheek. Xigbar pulled it up by the line. His eye studied his prey before he turned to his charge for approval.

"Nice catch," the blonde remarked. The eight inch largemouth squirmed against the hold on its cheek. Xigbar wrapped his large, warn hand over the fish's fins to hold them down and gripped tightly. He removed the hook and tossed the fish back into the lake. Larxene looked at him questioningly. The man simply washed his hands in the lake and wiped them on his dirty jeans.

"As much as we want the illusion to be real, sometimes it takes a true friend to shake us up and put us back where we belong," Xigbar stated, leaning his rod against the side of the boat and picking up his coffee. The pair sipped their respected beverages. The reeds by the shore parted as a family of ducks passed through. The mother quacked a warning at the fishing boat before hurrying away, six fluffy ducklings in her wake. Larxene rested her cup on her thigh.

"Hey, Xigbar?" she asked. The man grunted softly as he drained his cup of black gold. "Thanks."

"For what?" he pressed, crushing his cup and tossing it towards the bow. Larxene's fingers tightened around her paper cup.

"For being there for us. Roxas and I. You really care about us, don't you?" Her bright blue eyes looked up towards the man beside her. His face appeared to musing over her question.

"Well, I gotta take care of someone, right?" he shot back, giving her a grin. "Besides, the kid's going to float away if all he ever eats is toaster pastries." Larxene rolled her eyes with a smile. "Don't worry about him. He'll come around eventually. The kid can't be an ass forever."

"Do you want to know what's funny? I told him the exact same thing," the blonde recalled.

"And what did he have to say?"

"Watch me." Xigbar burst out laughing, scaring the ducks away further. He spun around in his chair and reached into the faded cooler, producing a garlic flavored meat stick. Clamping it in his jaws like a cigar, he chewed thoughtfully on the end.

"Do you have a plan now that you're changing companies?" he asked. Larxene finished her coffee but left the mountain of whipped cream in the bottom of her cup.

"No. Sometimes I wonder what I was thinking," she admitted. Xigbar ripped off a chunk of his meat stick and chewed.

"You were being smart. Xehanort's a good guy. He and my old commander used to play cards on their off days way back when. He won't let you down." Xigbar took Larxene's cup and chucked the excess whipped cream into the lake before tossing the cup towards the bow to join the other. "Just do what feels right. Maybe an early retirement is what you need."

Larxene sighed heavily. "I wish I could but I don't have the money. What little I have is spent on clothes, food and trying to keep Roxas breathing. I don't have the option to leave." Larxene folded her arms on her chest and propped her feet up on the side of the boat. "If I could, I would. But I can't."

"More like you won't," Xigbar corrected, finishing off his meaty treat. He picked up his rod and cast it out again towards the reeds. "Hollow Bastion isn't short on jobs. With your looks, you could get in just about anywhere. But then you never were the hard working type." Larxene let out a chuckle. "No, you won't leave because you don't want Marluxia to have all of Roxas despite the fact he would be treated like a king on the man's deep pockets."

"Marluxia's done enough damage as it is!" the blonde barked. "He can go die in a pit. Anyone that sick can go join him."

Xigbar gave his line a twitch. "There are a lot of people out there like that, sweet cheeks. You would be surprised by how many lives are ruined by greedy people." Larxene shifted her arms to her knees and tugged them closer to her chest.

"I wish there was some way to get rid of them," she muttered. Xigbar smirked.

"I did that for years. Shot them right and left." The marine shot a small finger gun twice before returning it to his line. "They're like rabbits. Constantly breeding and popping up where you don't want them." Xigbar turned so his eye stared into Larxene's saddened ones. "If it were up to me, you're brother wouldn't be where he is anymore. But I can't save him. Only he can do that. I'm just the guy with the fancy car." The man turned his head away to focus on his lure. Larxene's eyes fell to the floor of the boat. A wave of sadness washed over her and she fought back the tears but they slipped down her face and dripped onto the water worn carpet. Xigbar swore under his breath as he missed yet another catch and reeled in his lure to cast it out for another run.

It was several hours later before the boat pulled back into shore. The riders smelt of lake water, coffee, and fish as they carried the gear back to the truck. Larxene was feeling much better after her "coffee" outing with the driver. He was rather good company once one got around the rough edges. The man never pushed or pried. He simply let Larxene cry herself out until her heart couldn't find it to be sad anymore.

Riding through the woods a second time, Larxene stared up at the tree tops through the front window. They still looked lonely but even if they didn't have the sun, they had each other. She sat back in her seat and turned her gaze to the side window.

_And maybe,_ she thought, _that's all they really need._

**A/N-Was that a Harry Potter reference? *shifty eyes***


	8. 8-She Took Me in and Gave me Yogurt

**A/N-Had a weird head cannon while writing, and listening to Devils Never Cry, this chapter where Demyx was Dante from Devil May Cry. If it magically becomes a one shot later, you'll know where it came from. :P (Any good ideas for Vergil? XD jkjk) It's another chapter! It's another flashback! It's...more angst...sigh...allow me to go smash my head against the wall. (And I'm behind...fuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge). Read and enjoy! (Drop them savvy reviews to see me XD like a giddy school girl!)**

"Coming!" Larxene shouted after there was a knock on the front door. She slid out of her chair at her desk and padded across the floor on bare feet. She undid the various locks and opened the door with a light smile. "How may I…oh!" Her hand flew to her mouth. "Demyx!" she exclaimed. The dirty blonde's eyes slowly looked up from the carpet.

He was a mess. Hair was flat and unwashed against his scalp. His normally bright sea green eyes were dull and bloodshot, heavy bags riding underneath the one and purple bruising around the other. Other various smaller bruises littered his cheeks and jaw. The most obvious difference was the piece of gauze pressed over his nose held together with tape. He wore a baggy zip up hoodie and tan cargo pants with various chrome chains hanging from the left hip. Beneath the fabric of the legs, pale toes poked out from worn flip flops.

Demyx pressed his hands deeper into the pockets of his hoodie. "Hey," he replied weakly. "Cloud said you were doing alright." Larxene's mind reeled over possibilities to say so she would not upset the man further.

"Um, yeah," she managed to utter. Demyx blinked as an awkward silence fell between them. Larxene suddenly stepped aside in the doorway. "Would you like to come in?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"No no! It's fine! We have…yogurt, I think?" Larxene desperately tried to recall what was in her nearly naked fridge. She felt a bit of relief wash over her as a soft chuckle left the man's throat. Hints of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Yogurt sounds good," Demyx stated. Larxene had to mentally smack herself in order to get her body to move.

"Oh, uh, yeah…okay. Come on in," she invited, tilting her head towards the living room off in the distance. Demyx stepped through the threshold and slipped off his sandals. Larxene shut the door behind him and escorted her guest to their kitchen. She opened the fridge and buried her head inside, hoping to find some sort of edible substance within the empty shelves. Blue-green eyes scanned the apartment, taking in all of the simple details of the kitchen and living room.

"Nice place," Demyx muttered. Larxene smirked and found a pair of yogurts near the back that hadn't quite expired yet. She grabbed them and gratefully shut the fridge so unworthy to the public eye. After finding some clean spoons, she joined her guest in the space between the kitchen and living room.

Larxene looked at the labels of her yogurts. "I have Key Lime Pie or Sunset Cherry." She frowned. "What in the world is Sunset Cherry? Who makes these names up? It's almost bad as a box of crayons!" Her eyes shifted away from the yogurt as Demyx burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

The dirty blonde plucked the lime yogurt from her grasp followed by a spoon. He tore back the lid and took a bite, humming softly to himself. "Nothing," he muttered with his mouth full of metal and dairy. Larxene eyed him strangely but didn't press. She pulled off the lid of her yogurt and licked it clean. Then she dug into her fancy cherry dairy cup.

"So what brings you out to Twilight Towers?" Larxene asked between bites. "I don't ever recall telling you where I lived. Although that didn't stop you from getting my phone number either…" Demyx paused in his eating, spoon filled with practically glowing green yogurt hovering over the plastic cup.

"I was worried," he finally replied, spoon falling back into the container. His eyes shifted to hers. "Brother or not, he went too far. You were only trying to help and he pushed you aside like a shitty fan girl. It hurt to see you so upset." His gaze lowered back to the unnaturally lime yogurt. Larxene's face fell. Her appetite had suddenly abandoned her so she went to picking at the bits of cherry mixed in the cream instead.

"It's nothing that hasn't happened before," she murmured. "He was just upset. I honestly can't blame him. Our parents died when we were still teens so I was left to raise Roxas by myself. I got hired as a backup singer and the money was good for awhile. Then I got hired for a feature and we moved here. He used to be funny and bright, but after our parents died he clammed up. He never smiled, he was depressed all of the time, and he wouldn't talk to anyone, save me." Larxene impaled one of the cherries in her cup with the tip of her spoon. "He was so angry for our parents leaving us. I suppose I just frightened him into thinking I was leaving for good too."

"You would never do that," Demyx defended. Larxene looked up at met the gaze of sea green eyes.

"I know, but try telling that to a brainwashed teenager. Marluxia has those boys so wrapped up around his fingers they're practically jewelry. They didn't used to be like they are now." Larxene's gaze shifted to the large window on the back wall. "It's hard to say, but I sometimes miss those days."

xxxxx

"Larx, I don't want to sing," Roxas muttered. His sister gave him a nudge, smiling warmly at the sixteen year old practically hiding behind her.

"Relax, my little hush puppy. You'll be fine," she reassured him. Bright blue eyes glued themselves to the floor. Larxene ruffled her brother's fluffy locks. "You'll be fine, Roxas. You might even be great! Imagine that. Parties, premieres, records, concerts! It could be fun and exciting!"

"Can we just go home, please?" Roxas's eyes were pleading when they met electric blue. Larxene's face fell and she cupped her short brother's cheeks.

"Roxas Turner, you are a brilliant singer. You are funny, you are special, and you are going to be amazing. I'll be right here with you every step of the way. If you ever get scared, know I'm right here with you. Okay?" Roxas remained silent but he nodded. Larxene kissed him on the cheek. "Now let's go meet the others." She offered her hand and Roxas's fingers gripped hers so tightly the sister wondered if the slender digits would simply pop off.

They made their way down to the elevator and took it to the top floor. Larxene tugged her brother along behind her as they entered Marluxia's office. The pink haired manager spun around and smiled warmly, opening his arms wide.

"There he is! Welcome Roxas! I'm so happy to see you here today. Larxene has told me so much about you," Marluxia greeted. Roxas shifted so he was half hidden behind his sister. The manager's smile faded a bit.

"He's just shy," Larxene explained. "He's not so bad when you get to know him." Marluxia dropped his arms to place his hands on his hips.

"Well then, let's get to know each other. Come, come, the others are waiting for us!" The manager led them farther into the office where three other teens stood.

The first was blonde with long hair tied back in a ponytail. He was playing some sort of verbal game with his younger sister, both of them eager to win. Behind them stood their parents, both bright and blonde like their children. The entire family seemed to glow with a pompous air.

The second was by himself. His black hair hung straight over his face as he picked at his heavily painted nails. His citrine eyes caught Larxene staring at him and he sneered. He dug a small multi-tool out of his pocket and flipped open the knife to which he used to continue picking at his nails.

The third was reading quietly with his legs crossed on the floor. His parents stood behind him, both stoic in their expressions. They clutched their jackets tightly in their arms. The teen looked up, his wild brunette locks bouncing everywhere, and smiled at the newcomers with a small wave.

"Well, this is everyone," Marluxia stated. He seated himself behind his desk and clasped his fingers gently together on top of the wood. "Shall we get started?" The brunette's parents turned up their noses but didn't comment. The blonde's parents smiled broadly, their heads bouncing like a pair of bobble heads. The ebony haired teen merely kept picking at his nails.

Roxas looked up as Larxene put a gentle hand on his head. She gave him a tiny smile before urging him to come out from hiding. Reluctantly, he allowed his sister to shift positions so she was standing behind him with her hands on his shoulders. His throat felt thick as he swallowed.

Marluxia turned to the family of brunette's first. "Sora, why don't you go first," he offered. The mousy brown haired teen closed his book and stood, dusting off his bright red shorts. He gave the others a large smile.

"Hi, I'm Sora Halversten. It's nice to meet everyone," he greeted, tucking his book under his arm in the process.

"Sweet! My name's Ventus, but only my parents call me that," the blonde interjected. "Call me Ven! Ven Maaka!" His smile was just as bright as his parents.

Marluxia turned to the ebony haired boy. The teen glanced up from his knife work. "Vanitas. Kensington. It was either this or juvey," he growled. Roxas watched the sunshine vanish from the blonde parents. When the room of eyes turned to him, he felt his throat seize. Larxene gave his shoulders a squeeze to reassure him.

"R-Roxas Turner," he stammered, shifted his gaze to the floor. He felt like he was going to be sick. Marluxia gave him an approving nod.

"Well, there you have it. If there aren't any further questions, I think we'll leave the boys alone for awhile to get to know each other better," Marluxia stated as he rose from his seat. His eyes shifted to the Turner siblings. "Larxene, I would like to have a word with you before you go."

"Of course," the electric blonde agreed with a warm smile. The parents excused themselves and piled into the elevator, the blonde couple dragging their daughter along by her elbow. Metal doors sealed them away, leaving the office feeling tense and awkward. Larxene and Marluxia strode over to the window and began talking quietly under their breath.

Sandwiches were brought up for the teens. The boys sat on overstuffed pillows around a low table in the far corner of the office and stared at the plate of food perched in the center. Ven grabbed two sandwiches and began eating them simultaneously. Vanitas continued to pick at his nails. Sora picked up a sandwich and opened his book on the table, reading quietly to himself while occasionally taking a bit of his snack. Roxas picked out something to eat but merely nibbled on the edges of the crustless bread. His stomach was doing backflips.

"So what's the story with everyone?" Ven asked as he polished off his sandwiches and reached for a third. He motioned to Vanitas. "You mentioned juvey. I'm just here because my parents are actors and forced me in the business. I'd much rather be a concert violinist but _no_! I had to be a singer instead. What about you two?" he asked of Sora and Roxas. Sora waved his sandwich around as he finished reading his sentence, marking his place with his fingertip.

"Auditions," the brunette replied. His eyes looked up from his novel to meet Ven's.

"Oh, sweet. You must have been really good to be chosen out of…how many?"

"Three hundred." Sora took a bite of his sandwich. "It really wasn't that hard. I'm used to competition."

"Book worm," Vanitas spat, flicking a piece of skin on the table. Sora frowned and shut his book.

"Sports," he clarified. "National champion fencer for my club. Qualifier for three events in swimming for the summer junior Olympics. Brought my high school's football, or as you probably know it as soccer, team to the championships three years in a row. Outdoing three hundred quivering fan boys was a piece of cake." Sora tore off a large piece of his sandwich and chewed on it with a confident countenance.

Ven's eyes went wide as saucers. "Holy shit! That's amazing!" He turned to Roxas next. "What about you? How did you get here?" Ven lowered his voice and hid his mouth behind his hand. "And how do you know Larxene? She's super good!"

Roxas's hands shook as his fingers clenched tighter into the bread of his sandwich. He swallowed hard and kept his gaze on the table. "S-she's my sister," he barely whispered. Ven was taken aback and nearly choked on a piece of tomato.

"No way! That's amazing!"

"Is she famous?" Sora asked, finishing off the rest of his morsel.

"I guess you could say that." Ven stuffed the remains of his third sandwich into his mouth whole and grabbed two more. "Swhe dwid ah wice fweater," the bouncy blonde replied with his mouth full. He managed to chew the mass in his mouth and swallowed. "She's fairly new to the industry but I think she's going to go places."

"So you got in by family too," Vanitas muttered, setting his multi-tool on the table and grabbing one of the few remaining sandwiches from the platter. "Fucking rich kids."

"I got in myself!" Roxas shouted, crushing the contents on his hands. The other three stared at him, shocked by his sudden outburst. Roxas quickly backed down and hid his face in the fringe of his bangs. "I-I auditioned…per Marluxia's request…" he murmured. Silence filled the table. Vanitas was the first to move as he scoffed.

"I could honestly care less." He picked up his multi-tool and pointed it to the others. "And don't try getting anything out of me. I know six ways to kill people silently without leaving a trace." Then he went back to picking at his nails. Sora and Ven exchanged glances. The blonde's eyes shifted to the older blonde sitting next to him. His lips frowned at the sight of the crushed sandwich still being grasped in Roxas's hands.

Ven reached out and tapped his fingers on Roxas's wrist. The older blonde jumped and shrank back. "It's okay. I was just going to get you cleaned up," Ven reassured him. Roxas glanced down at his hands and slowly pried his fingers away from the mess between them. The younger blonde gently pulled the crushed remains of food away. He plucked a napkin from the table and wiped down Roxas's fingers. "There. No harm done."

Roxas pulled his hands away and pressed them against his chest. "Thank you," he mumbled, keeping his gaze lowered.

"Sure," Ven replied with a smile. "What are friends for?" Roxas looked up and blue eyes met.

"We're…friends?" Ven shrugged.

"I'd like to think so. We are stuck together for the next so-many years so we might as well be." The others were surprised when the corners of Roxas's lips turned upward in a faint smile.

xxxxx

Demyx was quiet. _I remember back when I was trying to get in the industry,_ he mused. _It's hard to think that such a life can change people, but it does. Some change for the better. Others for the worst. Looking back, if they were under a different label would they have turned out differently? Or would they still have turned into the monsters we see today?_ Demyx's gaze turned to the blonde beside him. She looked so distant and disheartened as she continued to stare out of the window. _It almost hurts more knowing they were close at one point._

Larxene turned his gaze back to her forgotten yogurt. She picked at it some more before giving up on it. Noticing Demyx was done with his, she retrieved the items in his hands and went back to the kitchen. She threw the spoons in the sink and the plastic remains in the trash.

"Sorry," Larxene muttered, breaking the silence. "I know you didn't come over here to hear me reminisce like an old hag." Demyx walked over and leaned his lower back against the counter, hands shoved into his hoodie pockets.

"We all have baggage," he said with a shrug. "Some just don't like carrying it around alone."

"And you do?" Electric blue eyes shifted to sea green. They stared at each other for a full minute before Demyx spoke again.

"Let's just say I don't to share. Spoiled kid, you know." He flashed a cheeky grin. Larxene rolled her eyes with a bemused smile. "Hey, did anyone ever tell you your eyes are more green than blue?"

"M-my…what?" Larxene stammered, completely taken aback by the abrupt change of subject.

"You're eyes. It took some time to notice but they are kind of green. They're so vibrant it's hard to tell what color they actually are. But…I think green suits you better." Larxene's heart hammered in her chest as words failed her and she just continued to stare. Her left hand gripped the counter tightly, knuckles straining under the pressure.

She fought to find words as Demyx shifted closer to her. He leaned over so their foreheads were inches from each other, eyes staring back and forth across the small distance. The man's lips smiled mischievously.

"I believe I've left you speechless," he teased. Larxene finally managed to get her brain to work and pushed the trickster away. Her pulse raced as her feet carried her out of the kitchen. Demyx chuckled and straightened up his posture.

"Jerk," she muttered under her breath so only she heard. She turned back to face the man as she stood halfway into her living room. Demyx was still smirking, blue-green eyes watching her every move.

"Oh, hey! Do you have a computer?" he asked suddenly, his head cocking to the side like a bird.

"Of course I do," Larxene replied. "It's in my room. Why?" Demyx pushed off from the counter and walked over to her.

"I want to show you something." He stopped in front of her and motioned for her to take the lead. Larxene wondered what the guitarist was so eager to show her but she led him to her room without pressing the matter. She opened the door wide and went to her desk, sitting back down in her desk chair. Squiggling her finger over the touchpad, the computer came back to life from the screensaver.

She glanced up to look at Demyx only to do a double take to find he was still standing in the doorway. His eyes examined every detail of the space: poster filled walls, rumpled bed sheets, wispy colored curtains. He slowly stepped into the space, cautious of his surroundings. After a few steps, he reverted to his normal pace and found a spot behind his host to stand.

Larxene raised an eyebrow in question. "Sorry, I got distracted. You're room's beautiful," Demyx said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with a silly grin.

"Thanks," the electric blonde replied. She turned back to her laptop and moved her mouse around the desktop. "So what am I looking for exactly?"

"Internet." Larxene opened her home page. Demyx leaned over her and began typing in the search bar. The woman's muscles tensed as the guitarist's chest pressed into her back and his arms into her shoulders. The screen changed to a media site and Larxene recognized it as HBFM, the number one hit music radio station in the city. He scrolled down the page and clicked on a link on the side. A new page popped into view and Demyx stood up straight, shoving his hands into the pockets of hid hoodie and allowing the elder blonde some room to breathe normally again.

Larxene read the header at the top of the screen. "This is just the billboard charts," she stated.

"Keep reading," Demyx urged. Larxene scanned the first few songs and had to double take back to the first one. Her eyes read it over and over again in disbelief. "Cool, huh?"

"It's not even out yet!" Larxene exclaimed. Yet there it was. Mi Rationalitas was number one on the billboards top one hundred charts. Below it was H0t T0p1c at number two with their latest single released before they left for tour. Larxene quickly took a screenshot of the page and saved it in her files, earning a chuckle from Demyx.

"I was skeptical when I found it too, but I guess Xehanort was a sly bastard and released it to only that station. Even the rock stations don't have it playing yet. It's currently the most requested song because of that," Demyx explained.

"Sly bastard indeed." Larxene closed the page and shut the lid on her computer. She turned in her chair to face her guest and crossed her legs, propping her elbow on her desk. "So now we wait," she stated.

"Now we wait." Demyx shifted his weight back and forth between his feet. "Hey, this Friday…are you open?"

The woman's eyebrows shot up. "Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"No! I mean, not that I wouldn't want to…I mean…fuck." Demyx's face turned deep red as he tried to wrangle his thoughts under control. "I meant I'm throwing a party over at my place for the album release. I was wondering if you wanted to come." His eyes met hers, so full of hope as he waited for an answer.

"I suppose I could come. What time is it?" The man's face lit up.

"Ten, but feel free to show up anytime. I'm sure it will go all night or until Leon gets crabby. Hopefully we can get him to pass out before then," Demyx mused. Larxene stood and brushed off her sweatpants.

"Alright. I'll be there no later than ten thirty," she stated.

"That's great!" Demyx leaped at her and crushed her in a hug. "I was so worried you would say no but I overthink things all the time and then I get nervous and then my thoughts kind of ramble and…" Larxene put a finger over the man's mouth. She smirked as he released her from her death hug.

"I may act like a bitch, but that doesn't mean I am one," the electric blonde clarified. She removed her finger and Demyx relaxed into his usual quirky self.

"That's good to know. It's not often you get to m…" He was interrupted by the front door slamming open and bouncing off the wall. Both pairs of green hued eyes snapped to Larxene's doorway. They exchanged stressed glances before the host mouthed "Roxas" and shrunk back. Demyx's face darkened considerably, eyes stormy like a typhoon. He motioned for her to be silent.

_Oh God, Roxas, please don't come in here!_ Larxene begged. _Please, for once in your life, ignore me like you normally do!_ She held her breath as noisy footsteps echoed in the living room. Roxas muttered a string of curses under his breath as he stormed into his room and began riffling around. Larxene felt her body start to tremble. For the first time in her life she was terrified of her own brother. Footsteps left the side room and headed for the front door.

Then they paused and changed direction.

"Shit!" Larxene hissed, eyes growing wide. The edges of Roxas's shadow crept into the doorway followed by the teen himself. His eyes were bloodshot and searing like the great Sauron himself. Muscles strained on his neck as his jaws clenched tightly together. His gaze locked onto the pair in the room and his jaw twitched.

"Larxene," Roxas seethed, stalking into the room like a primal feline. "What the fuck is he doing in MY APARTMENT?!"

"He's just visiting," Larxene tried to reason. "He was worried…"

"And so you invite him into MY home WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!" the younger sibling roared, interrupting his sister. His shoulders were heaving as he stalked closer to the pair. Larxene shrank back yet Demyx did not move an inch. Roxas stopped centimeters in front of the taller male, their eyes locked in deadly combat. His lips curled into a sneer. "Get out of my fucking apartment."

Silence entranced the room. Demyx blinked and his eyes turned to steel. "It's not yours," he replied coldly. Roxas snarled.

"What did you say?!" His fists grabbed the loose material of the taller man's hoodie and he gave it a harsh tug but Demyx held firm, refusing to bend to the brother.

"I said…It. Is. Not. Yours," Demyx repeated, annunciating each word.

"Don't fucking mess with me!" Roxas released one of his hands from the hoodie and pulled back. His fist went flying forward and came to a halt with a loud smack. Suddenly, his fist was being crushed in a strong, vice like grip. His punch had been completely blocked by Demyx's hand. The taller of the duo held the fist back with ease while the shorter strained to either press forward or rip his hand free. Larxene's hands flew to her mouth and she struggled to find her voice in order to break the tension rising between the males.

Roxas struggled to break free of the elder and used his free fist to pound against his captor's chest. Demyx flinched as his bruised cartilage screamed in agony but he held his stony face. The teen's checkered cuff accidentally caught on the zipper to the hoodie and was yanked down. Roxas looked down at his snagged wristlet before his eyes caught sight of pale flesh from underneath the fabric. He paused and shifted the flap of the sweatshirt to the side with his caught wristband. His throat sealed up at the sight underneath.

Demyx grunted softly and pulled sharply on the teen's imprisoned arm, sending the brother stumbling forward. His free hand grabbed a fistful of bright blonde hair and tugged. Roxas gasped in pain as his scalp burned.

"Don't hurt him!" Larxene pleaded, hearing the pain in her own voice as it cracked. Hurricane eyes glanced at her before falling upon her brother once again.

Demyx pulled Roxas's head close so his lips brushed against the teen's ear lobe. He whispered something Larxene couldn't make out. She could only guess at what the elder man was uttering to her brother. Whatever it was, it washed away the hatred on Roxas's face and replaced it with fear. The teen jerked free of his hold, his wristband tearing slightly, and quickly backed away.

"You stay the Hell away from me you sick fuck!" he shouted. Demyx didn't reply. His cold eyes bore deeply into the teen's skull. Roxas tore himself from the stormy gaze and quickly left the room.

Larxene heard her brother leave the apartment, making sure to slam the door behind him. She felt shaken by her brother's hatred. She had never seen Roxas so livid. Her eyes shifted to Demyx. _Then again, I've never seen him so cold, _she countered in her head. Demyx kept to himself as he zipped up his hoodie, hiding what was underneath once again. Larxene swallowed hard before trying to speak.

"What did you say to him?" she asked quietly, her voice wavering. There was a pause. She started to fear the guitarist had said something horrendous but then Demyx turned and smiled softly.

"Oh, just some empty threats. I honestly don't think I could shove a grenade up anyone's ass, but it got the message across," he replied, smile widening into a mischievous grin. Larxene relaxed and exhaled heavily.

"You shouldn't joke about that," she lectured. "But I suppose I should thank you. Anything I would have said would have ended up being blown up back in my face."

"Well, glad I could help." Larxene clasped her hands loosely behind her back and rocked on her toes.

"Say, would you…perhaps…want to spend the night here?" she offered hesitantly. "I know it's still kind of early…"

"Sure." Larxene paused in her rocking so abruptly she nearly toppled over. She wavered on her toes before finding her balance again. Her eyes tried to read the man's face and actually found relief predominantly amongst his countenance.

"Wait. Are you sure?"

"I did say sure, but if that's not clear enough then perhaps a yes?" Demyx countered with a chuckle. Seeing the confused look on Larxene's brow, he went onto explain. "See, when Leon grounded Axel and I, Axel was sent to go stay with Saïx so I've been by myself for the past few nights. If you couldn't tell, I don't sleep well when I'm the only one in the apartment."

Larxene's heart went out for the man. She gently put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Demyx shrugged.

"Not many people do."

"Right." Larxene let her arm drop. "If you want, you can shower off. There are plenty of clean towels in the bathroom," she brought up.

"I'm not supposed to get my bandage wet," Demyx replied, pointing to his face.

Larxene waved the thought away with her hand. "Don't worry about it. We have plenty of bandages here. I'll just patch you up again once you're done." Demyx smiled a bit brighter.

"Alright. I suppose I should do as the sexy nurse says before she sticks a needle in my ass." Larxene rolled her eyes and gave him a shove towards the door.

"Go shower!" she ordered. Demyx burst out laughing and left the room, waving over his shoulder.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Larxene sat down on the edge of her bed and fell back onto the mattress. A couple minutes passed before the sound of running water filled the apartment. She lazily hummed to herself while she waited for the, quite literally, dirty blonde to finish bathing. When the water finally stopped, she sat up and made her way over to the bathroom. She waited a couple minutes before knocking quietly.

"Dem?" she called. With no protests, she gave the knob a gentle turn and slowly pushed the door open. "You descent in here?"

"I suppose so," Demyx muttered. Larxene's grip on the doorknob tightened to the point her knuckles turned white. The man's hair lay slightly tussled on the top of his head while the longer locks hung damply over his bare back. Demyx leaned forward over the sink so his face was closer to the mirror. His fingers prodded at his bruised tissue while a frown plagued his lips. Bony hips protruded over his cargo pants as they sat low upon his waist.

Contrasting his nicely toned body was the layers of scars riddling his arms, back and chest. Some were thin white lines while others were bumpy patches of ill-healed flesh. A large bruise covered his sternum from his latest bout with Axel. His nose was a mix of purples, greens, and black while a jagged line ran over the bridge.

Larxene's lungs burned as she realized she had forgotten to breathe. Taking a deep breath, she pried her hand away from the doorknob and stepped inside the bathroom. She quickly buried herself in the linen closet where the first aid kit was located on the top shelf. Standing on her tip toes, she managed to scoot the box closer for her to reach. As she pulled it down, she heard Demyx mutter something about his face and how it was going to permanently scar. Larxene turned towards the sink and set the box on the counter next to the scarred man. Digging around, she found some clean gaze and medical tape.

"You're going to have to sit on the counter," she commented. Demyx frowned at his reflection one last time before turning and hopping up onto the counter. Larxene gently patched up his nose, very much aware of the blue-green eyes watching her every move. When she was done, she packed up the first aid kit and put it back in its hole in the linen closet. Demyx slid off the counter and pulled on his hoodie, zipping it up so all of the scars were hidden underneath.

As she headed for the bathroom door, a voice spoke up from behind her. "You want to know, don't you?" Demyx asked quietly. Larxene swiveled around and peered at her guest carefully.

"Um, well, they are a bit…out of the ordinary," she started. "But if they're that bad…I mean…there's probably a story behind them you don't want to share. I understand. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Her response was not as she expected. Her brain finally started functioning again when the smell of her own shampoo wafted into her nose acting like a smelling salt. Larxene simply stood still as Demyx embraced her tightly. His cheek lay nestled against her head. With his even breathing and closed eyes, it almost appeared as if the man had fallen asleep standing. The electric blonde felt his warm hands give her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you," he breathed. Larxene swallowed roughly.

"Yeah…" she replied, her voice fading away. _What on earth happened to him?_ she wondered. Her body was slowly released from the warm embrace. A frown fell upon her lips as she looked up into the man's exhausted face. He really was falling asleep where he stood. Larxene grabbed one of his hands and led him along to the living room.

Demyx sat down heavily on the couch and tipped over, landing on his side with a thump. Larxene propped his feet up and went in search of a blanket. She ended up pulling one of her old t-shirt quilts from her closet. There were two, each filled with squares of old shirts long forgotten. One was of all of her old favorite shirts she outgrew as a teen. The other was filled with old cheerleading shirts. Some were an annual uniform while others were from competitions back when she was in high school.

Larxene carried the fluffy pink quilt out to the living room and found Demyx already fast asleep. His breathing was slow and even. Each exhale brushed against the fabric of the couch. He lay on his stomach with his left arm hanging off of the furniture, fingers brushing the dusty floor. Larxene gently laid the cheerleading quilt over his back and legs to keep him warm while he slept. It brought a tiny smile to her face.

While her guest slept, she busied herself with various tasks before turning in for the night herself. As she clicked off her lamp and crawled under the covers, her heart clenched painfully in her chest. Roxas hadn't come home again.

XxXxX

Roxas shivered as he stepped outside, despite the fact it was rather sunny. He ran his hands over his arms and squeezed his arms closer to his chest. He couldn't get the man's voice out of his head and it was distressing him. As he jumped in Ven's limo, he felt the younger teen's blue eyes watch him steadily.

"You okay?" Ven asked.

"Just fucking go," Roxas muttered, keeping his arms pressed to his gut. Ven frowned but didn't question. He motioned for the driver to go and the limo drove off to Dahlia. When his eyes shifted back to Roxas, he couldn't help but wonder what had the elder teen so shaken up.

Roxas bit his bottom lip and tried to think of something else, but those cold words continued to echo in his thoughts. Throughout the day, he was haunted and by the time he curled up to sleep on Vanitas's couch, he found himself staring at the ceiling. Between what he heard and what he saw, messing with the guitarist seemed like a really bad idea.

"_Who you do think you're fooling? All I see is a self-proclaimed king with nothing but a cult following on his coattails. You had best step down from your throne, Roxas, before you find yourself waking up with a knife between your ribs. Don't think I wouldn't hesitate to make this a reality."_

Roxas shivered and rolled over onto his side, squeezing his eyes shut. The death threat didn't bother him. He received them all the time from angry fan girls or jealous boyfriends. What ate away at his mind was the blonde's words were nearly identical to those of the red heads. Roxas pressed his palms over his ears to try and drown out the thoughts plaguing his mind without avail.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

**A/N-I got nothing. Lame.**


	9. 9-Sea Salt Fridays

**A/N-FINALLY! We have a scene with just Axel and Roxas! WHOO! And it only took 8 and a half chapters to do it. :P Man am I behind! EEK! I would post more but I'm barely finishing off ch.10 as it is! AH! Thanks to all of the favs and reviews so far. You guys rock! Read and enjoy the latest ****installment ****(and try not to murder the writer over the cliffhangers!). *cowers under my cardboard box***

"Dem. Demyx. Dem-yx!" Larxene hissed quietly. She poked the man's shoulder with the tip of her pointer finger from her perch hanging over the back of the couch. The male groaned loudly and rolled over onto his side, pulling the fluffy pink quilt higher so it was tucked under his chin. Larxene rolled her eyes and hopped over the back of the couch. She sat cross legged on Demyx's side and picked up the TV remote from the floor with her toes. Turning the TV on, she found the morning cartoon lineup being read to her by some woman in a high pitched voice trying way too hard to pretend the audience was four.

Demyx moaned and muttered something that wounded like "white animals drooling" to which the master of the house deciphered as "what are you doing". She smirked and wiggled her hips into his side.

"It's Friday!" she said in a sing-song voice. "You know what that means."

"I get to fucking sleep in," Demyx growled, shoving his face under the quilt to block out the light of the TV.

"But Dem! It's _the_ Friday. It comes out today!" Larxene tapped his shoulder with the remote.

"Ungh." The electric blonde swiveled in her seat and leaned back so she lied on her back on top of the man's side.

"You have to get off your ass if you want to get your party ready for tonight," she reminded, nudging her elbow into his bicep hidden under the quilt. It seemed so long ago when Demyx first spent the night, which was six days ago. Larxene had sort of grown used to waking up with a grumpy man buried under a fluffy pink quilt in the morning. Roxas hadn't returned since his confrontation with Demyx, or if he had it was while Larxene and Demyx were out.

The elder sibling found herself spending good use of her time off. While Demyx was at _X_ during the day, she deep cleaned the apartment, did all of the laundry, stocked up her fridge and even went through her old clothes to find the items she didn't wear anymore in order to create more space for the latest trends. September was right around the corner after all.

Larxene flipped through the channels on the TV while she waited for her guest to wake up. Her thoughts drifted to the man lying beneath her and her gaze shifted to the pink quilt, wondering what was beneath the sea of pink. During the week, both Saïx and Cloud had visited on separate occasions. Cloud had come to see if Demyx was behaving while Saïx talked with the blonde in privet, leaving Larxene guessing what had been discussed. Xaldin stopped by in the evenings when he gave the youngest member of SCREAM a ride back to Twilight Towers. He typically stayed for dinner, dropped off clothes for Demyx to change into, or brought CD's upon the younger man's request for Larxene to listen to.

For the woman herself, she found it kind of peaceful to have dinner with the two. Xaldin was thoughtful and spoke only when he had something to add to the conversation. He mostly listened as Demyx and Larxene bounce small talk back and forth across the table. Much to the host's delight, Xaldin always did the dishes before departing for the evening. It came to the mind of Larxene that Xaldin was something of a father figure to Demyx, which made her question the dirty blonde's past even more.

The woman was snapped out of her thoughts when her seat shifted violently. She sat up to avoid rolling onto the floor and resumed her original position, legs crossed neatly as her eyes continued to stare at the TV. Demyx's face slowly crept out from under the covers, blue-green eyes blurry from sleep. He shifted so he lay on his back and the weight pressing against his side flopped down on his stomach.

"This is why I never had siblings," Demyx muttered. A smile crept onto Larxene's lips.

"Roxas hates mornings. I used to sit on him all of the time when he wouldn't get out of bed. 'Move your fat ass!' he would shout but I wouldn't budge. He used to get so ticked! Roxas would thrash around until our dad came in, scooped me up, and carted me away so the lazy bum could get dressed." Larxene chuckled softly. "Those were some good times," she murmured, failing to hide the pain in her voice.

Demyx's eyes fell to the quilt. "I'm sorry. It's hard when you're the head of the household." Larxene grunted softly in agreement. The man began tracing the outline of a glittery pink silhouette of a cheerleader on one of the shirts.

"So," the electric blonde brought up in a lighter tone to change the subject, "what's for breakfast?" Demyx looking up from his tracing.

"I suppose we could have cereal again."

"Nah! It's Friday! We have to do something fun." Larxene turned off the TV and tossed the remote to the corner of the couch where it nestled between the cushions and Demyx's feet. She leapt off of her perch and began making her way to her bedroom. "Come on!" she called. The guitarist groaned but managed to push himself off of the couch.

Nearly forty five minutes later they were riding the elevator to the lobby, the younger of the two yawning loudly. The doors to the elevator opened and they entered the lobby. A woman turned and smiled brightly. She squealed and practically tackled Larxene as she stepped out of the lift.

"Congrats!" she cried. Demyx frowned, unsettled by the high energy so early in his schedule. The newcomer was a bit shorter than Larxene with dark eyes but a cheerful face. Her hair was such a dark shade of brown it was nearly black as it ran just passed her shoulders. She turned when she spotted the guitarist and gave him a warm smile. "You must be Demyx," she guessed, tucking her hands behind her back. Blue-green eyes shifted to his friend for clarification.

"Dem, this is Rinoa Heartilly. She's an old friend of mine so be nice to her," Larxene introduced. Rinoa held out her hand to which Demyx duplicated, giving it a firm shake.

"Hi," he said quietly. Rinoa giggled and nudged her best friend with her shoulder.

"Larx, you didn't tell me they were this cute in real life too!" the brunette whispered excitedly. It caused a scarlet blush to brush across the man's cheeks. His face was mostly healed save his nose that still held a bit of purpling around scar on the bridge. Larxene gave her best friend a playful shove.

"Stop, you're embarrassing him!" she begged. Rinoa giggled again, holding a loose fist in front of her lips as she did so.

"Of course. So, who's hungry?" the brunette asked. Larxene steered her friends towards the front door where Xigbar was waiting for them with his usual trademark grin.

"Well! Miss Rinoa, it's been awhile," Xigbar greeted with a tip of his drivers cap. "And who's the blonde?"

"Be nice, Xigbar," Larxene warned with a cheeky grin. Xigbar gave a bark of laughter. He opened the doors to the car and the women slide into the back. Demyx took the passenger seat as the driver walked around the vehicle. The driver slid into his seat and started up the car.

"Where are we headed today?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to his charge.

"Roxie's place," the electric blonde replied. Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"You're going without him?"

"Yes-sir!" The driver was skeptical and turned back around, pulling away from the curb and muttering 'okay' under his breath. Demyx peered back at the ladies.

"What's Roxie's place?" he asked, burying his hands into the pockets of his favorite hoodie.

"Gold Saucer," Rinoa replied excitedly.

"Gold Saucer?" Demyx had never heard of it before.

"They're famous for their AVALANCHE pancakes and Spira Shakes. Plus Roxas adores their funnel cake breakfast options." Demyx didn't feel so sure of their destination but he didn't press. He turned back to the front and quietly waited for them to reach the restaurant.

The building was crammed into one of the side streets between a pair of antique shops. A giant metal chocobo stood outside the door. Inside, it was filled with neon lights and brightly painted walls. They were seated at a table and given menus plastered with various pictures of Moogles.

As the four looked over their choices, they were brought beverages. The waitress accidently tipped over the syrup bottle while trying to reach Xigbar's drink across the table. She apologized up and down as the stick liquid seeped into the sleeve of Demyx's hoodie. The dirty blonde reassured her no damage was done and quietly excused himself to the bathroom.

The tiles of the room were gold which contrasted sharply with the white floor and utilities. Demyx pulled several paper towels from the dispenser and dampened them. Then he set to work scrubbing the sleeve.

"Of all my sweatshirts you had to wreck this one," he muttered under his breath. His eyes glanced at his reflection while he worked. He felt his heart stop in his chest. Slowly, his eyes lifted back to the mirror. Behind his left shoulder was the figure of a man with a sneer on his face. Demyx's eyes went wide.

He quickly whirled around to find no one behind him. When he turned back, the figure was closer to him. Demyx yelped and smashed his fist repeatedly into the glass. The mirror cracked and shards showered upon the tiled floor, tinkling like bells. Demyx staggered away from the mirror, flinching as his back hit the wall. Desperately he tried to calm his breathing with no avail. His pulse was racing too fast and his mind felt like he was on speed.

Demyx leapt back as the door to the bathroom swung open. He tripped over his feet and crashed into the floor, head cracking against a urinal. Black spots jumped in his vision. He heard footsteps on the tile approach. Someone knelt beside him and gently touched the back of his head. Demyx flinched, gritting his teeth.

"Now what did you do that for?" The blonde blinked a few times to clear his vision and found he was looking into the eye of Xigbar. The elder man turned towards the sinks and the shattered mirror.

"T-there was a…a spider…" Demyx stammered. Xigbar scowled, unimpressed by the excuse.

"Uh-huh." He turned back to the artist and sighed. His hands picked up Demyx's arm and he began to assess the damage to the blonde's fist. It hadn't even fazed Demyx that his hand was bleeding. Xigbar dug around in his back pocket and pulled out a fishing pliers. Then he began to pick out shards of glass from the younger man's flesh. The guitarist flinched each time a shard was removed, opening new wounds in his veins. He started to feel dizzy as blood continued to run off of his hand and drip onto the floor.

When he was finished, Xigbar stood and went to the sink. He washed off his pliers before stowing them back into his pocket. Then he splashed a handful of water onto the floor. Demyx raised an eyebrow at the man's actions but received no explanation as Xigbar left the bathroom. He returned a couple minutes later with the restaurant manager and a first aid kit.

"Oh my!" the manager exclaimed, seeing the state of his mirror. He looked at the water on the floor and turned to Demyx. "I'm so sorry! Please, you're meal is on us today. I will have someone clean up this at once," they apologized, leaving the pair alone in the tiled room once again.

Xigbar held up a hand to the side of his mouth. "Told them you slipped and fell into the mirror," he whispered. Then he went to work patching up the blonde's hand. Demyx remained silent the entire time. His head was spinning from smacking against the porcelain utility and his stomach felt queasy.

When the men finally returned to the table, Xigbar concocted a large tale on the spot about how Demyx slipped and failed miserably with catching himself on the mirror. The girls gave the dirty blonde apologetic looks. When their food arrived, Demyx pushed his aside claiming he wasn't hungry. Larxene's heart sank as she watched the dirty blonde stare blankly at his phone while everyone else was eating.

Once they were done, they returned to the car. Rinoa climbed into the passenger seat while the artists took the back. As Xigbar cut off a semi-truck pulling out of the parking ramp, Larxene patted her lap. Demyx raised an eyebrow at her curiously. She scoffed and tugged on his hoodie, pulling him down. The dirty blonde's head landed on her warm lap and gentle fingers began running through his faintly damp hair. Demyx shivered at the foreign contact but soon found it soothing as it lulled him into a doze.

Xigbar dropped off Rinoa at her apartment before driving back towards Twilight Towers. He glanced at the pair in the back via the rear view mirror. Demyx's face looked strained. It looked like he was having a nightmare. The driver cleared his throat roughly.

"Say, why don't we drop him off with his band mates? He's not looking too good and I'm sure they'd do a better job at taking care of him than we would," Xigbar suggested. Larxene sighed and brushed a loose strand of hair from Demyx's forehead.

"I suppose you're right. Let's head to _X_," she agreed.

"You had better call ahead and let them know we're coming." Larxene pulled her phone from her clutch and looked through her contacts to find Xehanort's number. She clicked on dial and waited for an answer.

"Ah, Larxene. Good to hear from you," Xehanort greeted when the call connected.

"Hi. I'm actually on my way to _X_ right now with Demyx," she stated, her free hand gently stroking the man's strange Mohawk.

"We were wondering where he was. It's not unusual for him to be late but it's getting a bit late even for him. Is he alright?" Larxene pursed her lips.

"Mmm, not really. I took him out for breakfast to celebrate the launch today. It…didn't go quite as well as I hoped." Xehanort was quiet. Larxene wondered if the call had gone dead when the man finally spoke.

"Did he say anything?" the manager pressed.

"I'm not entirely sure. You'll have to ask Xigbar, my driver. He'd know more than I would. All I was told was he broke a mirror and hit his head."

"Damn!" Larxene jumped in her seat, jarring the blonde in her lap. Demyx winced and she quietly cooed him back into a somewhat restful state. She swallowed hard before speaking to her phone again.

"Sir?" she pressed.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Please, bring him in. We'll take care of him," Xehanort promised.

"Alright. Thank you." The call ended and Larxene lowered her phone. Her gaze turned towards the window and she watched the city pass by in the late morning light.

When they arrived at _X_ Media, Xehanort was waiting for them at the curb with Saïx and Xaldin. The bandmates carefully extracted Demyx from the car and Xaldin carried him off in his burly arms, Saïx following close behind. Larxene watched the trio disappear inside the building before her eyes shifted to the curb. Xigbar was talking quietly with Xehanort. The bald man would occasionally nod yet his face became more strained as the conversation progressed. Finally, Xehanort thanked Xigbar and they parted ways.

Xigbar climbed into the car and paused. "There's something wrong with him, isn't there?" Larxene asked quietly, her hands folded on her lap. The driver sighed and started the vehicle.

"I don't know, kid. I can only give my opinion." The car pulled away from the curb to join the other traffic.

"And?"

Xigbar chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I've seen similar cases before, but it was in war vets dealing with PTSD. I know the kid wasn't in a war so something must have happened to put him in such a state."

"PTSD," Larxene mouthed, no sound escaping her lips. _Oh, Demyx. What happened to you?_

XxXxX

Marluxia slammed his fist down on his desk, tipping over a vase of pink roses. "Fuck you, Xemnas!" he barked. His eyes tried to burn holes in his computer screen as the number for the SCREAM album sales continued to rise. It wasn't as high as H0t T0p1c's album sales, since they were renowned worldwide and SCREAM was only a national group, but the numbers were beginning to frustrate the pink haired man.

"Over a million copies sold. For a rookie group!" Marluxia spat. "Now Xehanort's calling a press release. Does he honestly think he can drum up enough press to out beat me?" The man scoffed and angrily flipped through the webpages on the screen. SCREAM held the number one spot on six of the top radio stations along with the top album and top most purchased single on iTunes.

Marluxia's teeth clenched together so tightly they nearly snapped when he saw the song was the one featuring Larxene.

"Fuck you, Xemans. Fuck you, Xehanort. Fuck you _X_ Media. Fuck you SCREAM. Fuck EVERYONE!" The man screamed in rage and slammed his fists down on his desk, sending the knocked over vase rolling off the surface so it crashed to the floor in a shower of water droplets and rose pedals.

XxXxX

Roxas inhaled the stale morning air and let it out slowly. It was Friday. Not a very good Friday, but Friday nonetheless. He wasn't happy about the fact SCREAM's album released nor was he happy it was so popular. He was happy that he was given the day off since Ven had to go out of town for the weekend to shoot a movie with his family.

"Wish we were all that lucky," he muttered to himself.

He quietly walked down the streets of downtown with his hood up high so no one could see who he was. Anyone who dared to approach was quickly scared off with a menacing glare. By lunchtime he was starving, although he didn't want to go anywhere in particular. He continued to wander, stomach growling loudly in protest.

While passing by an ice cream shop, his stomach clenched tightly. He tried to get his mind off of food but it was started to be all he thought about. Wracking his brain, he tried to find something else to put his mind at rest. Unoriginally, he started singing quietly under his breath. He skipped around from song to song, singing only a few lines at a time since he couldn't find one to fit the mood. It finally clicked when he walked by a little French bistro where they were selling baguettes.

"Little town, it's a quiet village," he sung softly. "Every day like the one before." Roxas noticed there weren't many people nearby so he raised his voice ever so slightly. "Little town full of little people, waking up to say…"

"Bonjour." Roxas nearly leapt out of his skin as the smooth voice purred in his ear.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" he exclaimed, jumping and whirling around with his hands up defensively. He heard a peal of laughter as his heart beat wildly in his chest. Tilting his head upwards, he found himself looking into the face of someone familiar.

Someone with red hair.

Roxas scoffed and dropped his arms, feeling stupid he was spooked by the member of SCREAM. The red head was dressed casually in ripped skinny jeans and a baggy sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off. His bangs were pulled back behind his head in a small pony tails while the red of his spiky locks hung freely over the hood on his shoulders. A cord ran from his jeans pocket up to his ears where a set of ear buds quietly played music in the background.

"Gee, I didn't think you would scare that badly," the man admitted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Roxas scowled deeply. "Fuck off," he snapped before proceeding to give the elder his middle finger.

"Why should I?" The man's comeback took the blonde off guard.

"B-because you're dumb." Green eyes rolled.

"Because I'm dumb. Wow. I applaud your poor choice of vocab."

"Shut up!" Roxas shoved his hands into the pockets of his hooded sweatshirt. The red head sauntered up to the blonde and grinned.

"No," he stated plainly. The blonde's fists tightened.

"Stay the Hell away from me you anorexic, red headed freak!" Roxas flinched as something jabbed him in the forehead. His eyes peered upwards to find the red head's finger poking into the space above the bridge of his nose.

"It's Axel. A. X. E. L. Got it memorized?" the red head asked, using his free hand to tap a finger on his temple.

"Fine, Axel, whatever. You're still a freak." Roxas jerked away from his stalker and proceeded to walk away. Unfortunately for him, his legs were shorter than his acquaintance. Axel quickly caught up in three strides so they were walking side by side.

"You know, you're a bit of an asshole. Anyone tell you that?" Roxas kept his gaze glued to the sidewalk.

"All the fucking time," the blonde growled.

Axel hummed quietly under his breath. "So what are you doing out here, blondie?" Roxas jerked his head up, his face full of disgust.

"Blondie? God, that's so tacky. Don't fucking call me that." Axel smirked.

"Would you rather be called Roxie?" Roxas gave the man a shove. The red head stumbled for a couple steps before falling right back into stride. "I'll take that as a no."

"Don't call me anything!" the blonde roared. Silence fell between them. It was only interrupted when Roxas's stomach gave away his lack of nutritional intake. Axel's eyes peered down at the blonde, a smirk on his face.

"Hungry?" he asked slyly.

"No." The teen's gut screamed loudly in protest.

Axel tried to stifle his chuckles. "Oh really?" Roxas shot the man a glare. "How about I buy you something?"

"I'd rather starve," the blonde rebutted. Axel took a couple of long strides and cut Roxas off, making them come to a stop.

"Come on. One bite of food won't kill you. I'm not even making it. I'm just paying for the damn thing." Roxas let out a huff. His stomach clench painfully and he started to feel dizzy.

"Whatever I want?" he asked.

"Anything," Axel agreed. A long round of staring ensued between the pair. Roxas broke the eye contact and grabbed the man's wrist, dragging him down the street. Axel simply followed.

They ended up at one of those retro diners, complete with red vinyl seats, shiny metal barstools, and tacky table tops. Roxas sat down at a booth in the back corner and Axel sat across from him. A waitress stopped by and the blonde ordered a hamburger basket while the elder politely declined. While they waited for their food, Axel eyed the teen warily.

Roxas looked like he hated slept well in days. Heavy bags plagued his eyes and his face was pale. Despite being one of the warmer days of August, he wore a heavy black hoodie, with the hood pulled high over his head, and heavy white cargo pants. His nails were beginning to form ridges, showing the teen's lack of nutrition.

The blonde pulled out several packets of sweeteners from their container and began making a small tower out of them on the table top. Axel merely watched as the fingers shook as they attempted to pile the packets evenly, only for the paper to fall uncoordinated and topple the small structure. Roxas simply started stacking them again.

"When did you eat last?" Axel asked quietly.

"Yesterday," Roxas replied rudely. The red head frowned.

"What did you eat? Paper?"

"I had a granola bar!" The teen shrank back as he realized he had shouted and several eyes turned to him from across the room. His gaze quickly turned back to his mini tower which had just fallen over again. "Well, half of one," he muttered.

The red head snorted. "Half a granola bar. That's what…fifty calories? And you're calling me anorexic," Axel rebutted. He noticed Roxas had stopped trying to stack the packets and was staring at the table. "Hey, you're not actually…anorexic…are you?" Roxas looked up and waved the thought away with his hand.

"What? No! I put on weight during the tour and I'm trying to cut back." His stomach gurgled loudly. Roxas pressed his hands over his gut to silence it.

"By starving yourself," Axel commented. Roxas was about to protest when the waitress returned with a large platter covered with a mountain of fries and a burger. He grabbed the burger and began scarfing it down like it was his last meal before a meteor hit the earth. Axel watched the blonde eat with some concern. "Hey, you'll want to slow down. You're just going to make yourself sick."

"I'm fine!" Roxas spat between bites. He came to his last two bites of hamburger when he suddenly stopped. He sat frozen in time, his hands shaking. Then he stood and bolted for the bathroom. Axel sighed and went after him. As he entered the room, he could hear Roxas retching in the toilet. He grabbed a handful of paper towels and dampened them in the sink. Then he went to find the sickly blonde.

Roxas sat on the floor utterly spent. His arm rested on the seat of the toilet and his face lay upon the crook of his elbow. Bits of spit of vomit clung to his pale lips. Axel flushed the mess away and knelt beside the blonde. He wiped off the teen's face, his green eyes a shade darker as they were filled with empathy.

"Let's find you something else to eat," Axel suggested. Roxas didn't reply. The red head patted the teen's hooded head and left to go pay for the wasted food. Roxas waited on the floor as he tried to regain his strength. His head was pounded and the world spun. Slowly, he regained his equilibrium, although his head still felt like a speaker at a rave. With all of his remaining energy, he pushed himself off of the floor and left the bathroom.

He found Axel waiting for him by the door only the man's hood was pulled over his head. The fabric hung low over his eyes, making the red head look like someone out of Assassin's Creed. _When's the last time I played a video game?_ Roxas wondered as the subject stuck in his head. He chased the thoughts away and joined the red head, much to his mind's protests.

The teen was taken off guard as Axel put an arm around his shoulders and was pressed into the man's side. Roxas was lost into the dark fabric of the red head's sweatshirt, his nose filled with the scent of cider and a faint lingering of burnt paper.

"What the Hell?" Roxas mumbled, too weak to shrug off the arm.

"We've got company. Keep your head down," Axel ordered. He pulled Roxas along out the doors. The frantic sound of media and paparazzi hit the teen's ears as cameras flickered and people shouted questions. Roxas was led away from the ensuing chaos and they turned down a back alley. The noise soon washed away.

It was quite some time before Axel stopped and released Roxas. Oddly, the blonde just continued to lean against the elder. The red head peered down into the teen's face and found Roxas was dozing. He was literally asleep on his feet. Axel gave a bemused chuckle and hoisted the short blonde onto his back. Unconsciously, Roxas nuzzled his face into Axel's neck as he fell deeper into sleep.

"Well aren't you cute," Axel teased. He readjusted the blonde on his back and carried him off to find some nourishment.

When Roxas awoke, he found himself sitting on a metal chair in a brightly lit building. He blinked several times, his eyes scanning the area for some clue as to where he was. A bowl of blue ice cream was placed before him to which Roxas looked up to find Axel taking a seat across from him with a bowl of blue ice cream all his own.

"Hey, good morning sunshine," Axel greeted. Roxas rubbed his tired face and frowned. "Don't like ice cream?" The blonde didn't answer. He picked up his spoon and took a bite of the creamy treat. The taste of sea salt and sugar rushed over his tongue, making him sigh in content. Roxas picked up the bowl and tucked his feet onto the chair, eating quietly.

Axel was halfway through his bowl when a small voice spoke up from across the table. "How did you know I liked sea salt?" Roxas muttered, keeping his eyes trained on the blue puddle beginning to form in the bowl. The red head chuckled.

"I had no idea," Axel admitted. "I just picked out two of my favorite in hopes you would eat something." Roxas picked at his ice cream, muttering 'oh' as a response. The blonde looked up from his treat.

"Why were you following me earlier?" he pressed. Axel sat back in his seat and crossed his legs.

"What do you mean?"

"You were following me before you decided to stick your ugly head in my business."

The red head frowned. "You happened to pass by me as I was out for a walk. I didn't even know it was you until you started parading around as Belle." The teen's face flushed. "Besides, I was curious about the infamous Roxas Turner. Larxene talks about you so often it's almost hilarious. If we had a cardboard standup of you, it would be like you were actually with us." Axel paused to take a bite of ice cream. "I suppose I was curious to what you were like without the influence of others around."

"You said it yourself. I'm an asshole," Roxas stated, finally eating more of his second meal.

"Perhaps, but beneath that angst, teenage exterior I think you're a decent person. I mean you haven't killed me yet." Axel set down his spoon. "Look, I know you were upset at the concert and it's okay. Larxene's not leaving you, though. She's just sick and tired of Marluxia being a dick. No matter where she goes, she'll always be your sister and she'll always be there to look out for you. She's completely torn inside. All she wants to do is make you happy."

"She could have said something!" Roxas barked. Axel shrugged.

"She could have, but then again we didn't really know about it either. Larxene was given an offer and we were given an answer at the concert. The only ones who probably knew were Larxene and Xehanort." Roxas let out an angry huff.

"She could have told me."

The red head's expression showed a complete lack of bemusement. "With how you reacted, I wouldn't have told you either," Axel justified. Roxas turned his gaze back to the blue melting mess in his bowl. He stirred it with his spoon, suddenly not hungry. He heard the red head chuckle from across the table. His eyes shot up and glared at the elder man's face.

"What's so funny?"

"You are so much like your sister it's hilarious. You both pick at your food the same way."

"Do not!" Roxas protested. He defiantly took a bite of his ice cream to prove a point. Axel smirked. He rose from his seat and took his bowl to the dishes counter. Then he walked back over to Roxas and patted the teen's hooded head.

"Stay out of trouble, yeah?" he requested.

"Fuck off," Roxas grumbled. Axel grinned and squatted down so he could see the teen's face.

"It's Axel." The man reached out and wiped the corner of Roxas's lips with his thumb, removing a drip of blue cream. He licked the digit clean, his cat like eyes gleaming. "Got it memorized?" Roxas felt his voice catch in his throat. He attempted to stammer out a response but Axel rose and left before he could utter a coherent word.

Roxas shivered as the green eyes continued to burn into his skull long after the wielder of said eyes had vanished.

XxXxX

Larxene stepped out of the car in front of Traverse Towers. The building was lit up, particularly on one floor, as people were awake in the night hours. She wore a simple black dress and light blue heels to go with her blue diamond earrings. Larxene shut the car door and walked up to the building. She jumped as the car horn beeped twice behind her.

"Have fun!" Xigbar called with a laugh before cutting off a pack of motorcycles pulling away from the curb. Larxene chuckled as she caught her racing heart and made her way to the party. As soon as the elevator doors opened, she was greeted with pounding music and a crowd of people bustling between the three apartments.

Scanning the crowd, she spotted a spikey set of hair she recognized. She pressed through the mob and nudged him with her hip. "Nice party!" she shouted over the noise. Axel peered down at her and grinned.

"Hey! You made it!" he shouted. His arms snaked around her and pulled her into a tight squeeze, her feet dangling off the floor. Larxene gave a small shriek of surprise as she was crushed in the man's arms. Axel chuckled and set her back on the ground. "You're going to love it! Dem throws the best parties."

"Speaking of which, how is he?" Larxene asked, as she had failed to identify the dirty blonde as she had entered the floor.

"He's doing better. He had a session with Aerith to help calm his nerves. I think he's a bit frazzled lately," Axel explained.

"Who's Aerith?" The red head took a sip of his drink, which appeared to be some sort of punch.

"She's the company nurse-slash-counselor. You know that _X _Media does more than music, right?"

"Right."

"Well, we've had accidents in the past with filming so now we just keep a permanent nurse on staff. It's kind of fun actually. She's like the school nurse so if you really want to get out of something you just feign sick for a couple hours," Axel stated with a grin.

"Good to know." Larxene looked around the crowded hallway. "So you guys use all of your apartments for parties?"

"Yeah! I suppose I should explain what is where." Axel pointed down the hall. "There's booze over in Xaldin's room. The man makes a mean martini. Over in Cloud's room is the dancing."

"What about your place?" Larxene asked, nearly falling over as a couple failed to squeeze passed her properly.

"Food!" Axel said with a grin. "Oh and usually people go make out there. Not sure why but I think it's to do with we have the best view. I don't know. People are crazy! We all lock our rooms so if you want a few minutes of quiet just come find one of us and we can lock you in."

"Sounds good! I'll have to take a look around."

"Great! By the way, I saw your brother today," the red head brought up. Larxene's face fell a bit and she shifted awkwardly on her feet.

"How was he?" she asked.

"Miserable. I bought him some ice cream and he seemed to perk up a bit." The blonde just stared at the man in disbelief. Axel's lips frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

Larxene quickly snapped out of her daze. "No! He just really loves ice cream, or anything sweet for that matter. He absolutely adores sea salt ice cream though. I never really enjoyed it much but when he was little he would beg me to buy him a bowl anytime we walked by an ice cream parlor. Sometimes I thought he was going to rip my arm off he tugged so hard!" Axel burst out laughing, his drink threatening to spill over the sides of the cup.

"I'll have to remember that," he stated. The red head gave a wave and wandered off towards Cloud's room to dance. Larxene snaked her way through the crowd to Axel's apartment to find the counter and island filled with trays of food. She didn't find any of the other members of SCREAM so she made her way to Xaldin's place next.

Xaldin and Leon were mixing drinks for the guests while Saïx was locked in a conversation with several of the guests on the far side of the living room. The raven haired man smiled as she wandered over to their kitchen-turned-bar. He elbowed Leon, who looked up from his drink and gave a small smile as well.

"Glad you could make it," Leon greeted, sliding a drink to a pair of giggling girls.

"I was told I could get a mean martini here," Larxene teased. Xaldin burst into a round of robust laughter.

"One round for the lovely lady!" the burly man shouted. He whipped up a martini and slid it over to the blonde. "Drink up!" Larxene took a sip of the drink and found it was actually rather flavorful. She gave a thumbs up to the man who grinned broadly in response.

"If you're looking for Cloud and the others, they're in our apartment," Leon commented as he opened a pair of beers for a couple of gentlemen. Larxene nodded her thanks and wove her way to the third apartment. Loud music pounded from the space as she slipped inside.

Easily she spotted Cloud and Axel out on the dance floor but it took awhile to find Demyx. The younger man was sitting on the kitchen counter staring blankly at the people dancing, half-finished beer in hand. Larxene sauntered over and leaned up against the counter next to him.

"Nice party," she shouted over the music. Demyx jumped but relaxed when he found it was just the electric blonde.

"Hey! Sorry, I was lost in thought. Glad you could make it!" he greeted. The pair tapped drinks before taking a sip of their respected beverage.

"So are you doing alright?" Larxene noticed Demyx's face darken a bit. "You hit your head awfully hard, from what Xigbar said," she clarified. "No permanent brain damage I'll assume?" Demyx instantly brightened and grinned at her.

"Nope! Just another bruise, although at least this one's hidden. Xehanort set up a photo shoot for a deluxe album release next month and I don't think I can handle anymore blemishes for the camera," Demyx explained, talking a swig of his beer. "You'll probably end up getting a notification tomorrow about a set date but I think Xehanort wants to do it soon."

"Let's just hope it's not tomorrow. I don't think we'll look good hung over." Demyx chuckled and finished off his beer. Larxene took a sip of her martini when she noticed someone joining them out of the corner of her eye. The man was tall and well-built with think brunette hair and a tanned appearance. His blue eyes were bright and friendly.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," the man apologized with a smile. Demyx jumped off of the counter.

"Not at all!" He turned to the electric blonde. "Larxene, this is Terra. He's a new hire at _X_. He's working with lighting and special effects." The dirty blonde turned to the brunette. "Terra, this is Larxene. She's our newest song artist."

"A pleasure to meet you," Terra greeted, offering his hand. Larxene shook it firmly in return.

"You too. I'm glad I'm not the only newbie on the block," she teased.

"It's never easy," Terra agreed. "I'm actually helping plan the pyrotechnics at the next H0t T0p1c concert. We're going BIG!" the brunette said, emphasizing his words by using his hands like fireworks.

"Just don't blow up my brother," the blonde warned with a mischievous smile. Terra chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He turned to the dirty blonde. "I'll see you around, Dem. I thought I'd just say hi while I knew where you were."

"Cool. See you at the concert!" Demyx shouted with a wave as Terra disappeared onto the dance floor. The guitarist leaned over to Larxene. "He's such a softie. You'll like working with him." The electric blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know him personally?" she asked, sipping her drink.

"We used to go to the same elementary and middle school before I pulled out for homeschooling. He was probably the most popular kid in school back then."

"Do I detect some jealousy?" Electric eyes peered up at the man's flushed face.

"W-what? No!" Demyx protested. Larxene set down her drink and grabbed the man's wrist.

"Come on, you. You owe me a dance."

"Uh…okay." Demyx followed the woman out to the dance floor. They found a spot that wasn't quite a claustrophobic and Demyx wrapped his arms around her waist. "This okay?" he shouted in her ear over the pounding bass.

"Yeah!" Larxene agreed, putting her arms over his. Demyx chuckled and nuzzled his nose into her neck, bringing a blush to the elder's face.

"Just checking," he purred in her ear as they swayed along to the beat of the music. Larxene felt heat pool in her cheeks, determined her face was probably redder than a tomato, and just swallowed whatever words were currently lost in her throat.

XxXxX

Larxene stumbled back into the apartment with her shoes in hand. Her head felt fuzzy from the alcohol and the pitch black lighting did nothing to help her find her way to her bedroom. She dropped her shoes on the floor and dug around in her closet for some pajamas. Not caring about her personal hygiene for the night, she changed and staggered over to her bed.

She flopped down onto the comforter and breathed in the scent of her sheets. "Night bed," she mumbled. Larxene groggily pulled the rest of her body onto the mattress and dragged her head towards the pillows. It was then she felt something beneath her sheets. Her hand felt around to find it was rather large. She pulled back the fabric and was stunned. There lay Roxas, sound asleep with his face pressed deep into her mattress. Larxene smiled and leaned down, giving him a sloppy kiss on the forehead. Then she tucked herself under the covers and sighed, letting sleep take her.

As she was about to drift off, she heard Roxas shift. The teen rolled over and curled up against her back, nuzzling his cheek into her spine. Larxene couldn't stifle the giggle bubbling in her throat. _Apology accepted,_ she thought distantly as her mind faded into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_Enter Test Subject:_..._

_ Enter Query:_..._

_ Location: Unknown_..._

_ Cognitive Destabilization: 46%_..._

Footsteps echoed from behind him. "He's progressing nicely," the newcomer noted. The one sitting in the chair grunted. "Now all we have to do it find him."

* * *

**A/N-*peeks out from under box* I will have an update every week, I promise, even if it...mmmm, I don't want to die... *crawls back under box***

**BUT THERE WILL BE A POST EVERY WEEK! :B**


End file.
